BROKEN DREAMS AND RETRIBUTION
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: Naruto’s dreams are ripped away by the people he trusted the most. But this time he’s not going to take it lying down. Yaoi , naruitachi,sakusasu irukashi etc.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Broken Dreams and Retribution**_

_**By **__**gabriellePheonix**_

_**disclaimer:**__I don't own Naruto or its characters._

_**summary:**__ Naruto's dreams are ripped away by the people he trusted the most. But this time he's not going to take it lying down. Yaoi narusasu, naruitachi,sakusasu irukashi etc._

_**setting: **__Sasuke returned three years ago and has been living with Naruto as a couple since then. Itachi is still alive but Orochimaru is dead. The battle for Hokage is taking place since Tsunade wants to retire._

_prologue_

The battle for the title of Hokage had been fierce and bloody, but one man was left standing, Uzumaki Naruto. The defeated ninjas included Sasuke, who had been his last opponent.

"Good work dobe," said Sasuke smiling at his lover.

Naruto smiled back, his love shining in his eyes as he looked at his koi.

"You too teme." he said grinning.

The council of elders watched the two men and the chairman stood up.

"We will announce our decision in the morning." he said.

All the villagers and ninjas nodded and left for their homes, most stopping on their way out to congratulate Naruto. Iruka hugged his foster son, overjoyed that he would finally achieve his dream. Naruto held his lover's hand and they walked back through the village to the Uchiha compound where they now lived .

_end prologue_


	2. BROKEN PROMISES

_thoughts or mental conversations of Naruto speaking with the Kyuubi in italics._

_**The kyuubi speaking.**_

They walked into the house and after locking the door, Sasuke captured his lover's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. He began pulling Naruto's pants off roughly, needing to take him right here and now. Naruto recognized the urgency in his lover's touch, knowing that he was once again feeling the need to establish his dominance since he had just been publicly beaten by his uke. Naruto submitted willingly, the way he always did for the man he loved.

He allowed Sasuke to undress him from the waist down and immediately turned around and spreading his thighs, he bend over the table nearby. Sasuke quickly lubricated his erection and approached his lover. He covered two of his fingers with the liquid and began stretching Naruto's portal. Since they made love every night and a few times during the day, it didn't take too long. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and slammed into him in one powerful thrust, sliding in all the way to the hilt. Naruto moaned and grunted in pleasure as Sasuke began to pound into him.

"Ah fuck! Sasuke!" Naruto growled in pleasure as Sasuke began a frantic and fierce fucking.

He began to purr loudly when his lover began hitting his prostate over and over with every thrust. He screamed and shattered, Sasuke following immediately after, irrupting deep with his lover's tight body.

"_Do it Kyu_." Naruto sent silently. "_It's finally time_."

"_**Are you sure kit**_?" asked the Kyuubi.

"_Yes I am." _said Naruto.

Kyuubi immediately allowed one of Naruto's ovaries to be accessed, making him pregnant. Since kyuubi and Naruto had merged, Naruto was now a demon and since all demons could procreate, regardless of sex, he could too. Sasuke didn't know that though and Naruto had been saving it as a surprise for him, it was also due to the fact that Sasuke had abandoned him before and he had wanted to be sure and to feel secure in their love before telling him or taking that step. They made love a few more times before taking a shower and climbing into their bed.

"Sasuke." said Naruto softly in the dark as he snuggled up to his lover and began to fall asleep. "I have something important to tell you tomorrow morning okay?"

"No problem Usuratonkachi," said Sasuke as he wrapped his exhausted lover in his embrace.

"Sasuke...I love you." said Naruto, finally falling asleep.

"I love you too dobe," Sasuke said softly to his sleeping lover.

Naruto began to snore softly as he slept and Sasuke laid awake, unable to sleep. He was feeling a bit strange and just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that was keeping him up.

"What is this feeling?" the Uchiha thought. "Why am I so disappointed that I lost? I've always known that this was Naruto's dream, so why am I so angry at him for finally achieving it?" he kept on wondering until he sensed a presence nearby.

He carefully slid out of their bed and got dressed. Then he tiptoed outside to check it out, as quietly as he could so as not to wake his slumbering lover. It was an Anbu who had wanted to see him. The Anbu told him that his immediate presence was requested by the council of elders. He decided not to wake his koi and left with the Anbu . Finally he stood before the council, wondering what the hell they wanted with him now. The last time he had stood before them , it had been to defend his right to choose who he wanted to be with.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we have decided that you will the next Hokage." said the chairman of the council.

Sasuke looked at them in shock. "But I didn't win Naruto did." he said surprised by it all.

"That doesn't matter." said the chairman. "We are the ones who ultimately decide."

Sasuke thought about objecting but something deep inside him stopped him. He realized then that he really wanted to be Hokage as well, that was why he had been so angry earlier with his lover. He would never have admitted it to himself before if it weren't for this golden opportunity because it had always been his koi's dream.

"_Naruto would understand_." he convinced himself.

"But what about Tsunade-sama, wont she object?" he asked.

"Once the decision has been made, there really is nothing she can do." said the chairman.

Sasuke nodded. "Then I accept." he said.

The chairman nodded as well. "Good. There is one condition that you will have to fulfill in order to prove your loyalty to us." he told him.

Sasuke tensed. The last time he had made such a bargain, it had been with Orochimaru and he had almost lost his body.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Since we are all aware of your relationship with the kyuubi vessel, you will have to marry Sakura Haruno in order to continue your bloodline and restore your clan." the chairman said deviously, finally getting his own back for the last time they had lost out to him.

Sasuke looked at the council in shock and anger. How dare they manipulate him like this! Still he wanted to be the Hokage and all the power that comes with it. He gritted his teeth and nodded, convincing himself yet again that Naruto would understand.

They had the initiation ceremony in private, then they called in Sakura who had already been informed. In spite of her guilt about betraying Naruto, she was overwhelmed with joy to finally have her first crush as her own. Even though she had been dating Lee, Sasuke was definitely a better catch. They got engaged and the council decided that the wedding would be the day after Sasuke was announced as the new Hokage.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto woke up and was surprised to find his koi missing since normally Sasuke would often wake him up for a quickie whenever he wasn't away on missions. Then he remembered the importance of today and quickly dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Then he got dressed and ran off, not even bothering to eat any breakfast.

As soon as he got there he found Iruka and Kakashi, who were actually a couple and had been for five years now, and hurried over to them.

"Morning Iruka-sensei, Kakai-sensei, Have you guys seen Sasuke-teme?" he asked worriedly.

"No we haven't." said Iruka, beginning to worry as well.

He didn't get to say anything else as the chairman of the council and a pissed off looking Tsunade came out onto the balcony of the tower above them all. Naruto felt a strange feeling of dread deep inside his stomach and had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen to him again.

"Greetings citizens of Konoha." said the chairman. "We have made our final decision."

Everyone looked expectantly at the chairman, waiting to hear Naruto's name.

The chairman cleared his throat. " we have decided to make out new Hokage." then he paused for suspense. " Sasuke Uchiha."

No one made a sound, they all just turned to look at Naruto. Even the villagers who still held feelings of animosity towards him , felt sorry for him.

The chairman continued. "And he has asked the lovely Sakura Haruno to be his wife." he said.

A pin could be heard dropping in the silence that followed. It was a well-known fact that Naruto and Sasuke were lovers. In fact more than half of the village had protested against it at first. They all felt pity for Naruto.

Just then Sasuke came out wearing his Hokage robes, holding hands with a smiling Sakura. The villagers chaired dutifully but some of them, who were friends of Naruto, just stared at them with open disgust and contempt.

Naruto stood there frozen in shock, too paralyzed by the pain his heart to move. He looked at Sakura who avoided eye contact and couldn't believe it. Then he stared at his lover, bestfriend and comrade and made eye contact for a moment, before his lover looked away in shame. Naruto didn't even bother to look at Tsunade.

Sasuke saw the pain and humiliation reflected in his lover's eyes and looked away. He knew he had just crushed him and knew that he put that look there.

"Naruto.." said Hinata's soft voice from behind him.

Naruto unfroze as he remembered where he was and pasted the idiotic smile , regaining the mask he always wore around everyone.

"Well isn't this a surprise." he faked laugh. "Sasuke always did like to create a dramatic entrance."

Iruka and the others looked over at the blonde. They weren't fooled for a second and had all seen the look of deep pain and despair on his face before he put on that fake smile and returned to being the person they were all used to. It had been as if a switch was had been turned on and the cheerful smile had appeared as always. Everyone was beginning to wonder how long he had been doing that. His friends were all heartbroken for him since they all knew that he had earned it. To be betrayed in such a way by the village he had protected all his life and also by his lover and his bestfriend in such a way was almost too cruel to watch.

Naruto turned and was about to walk away when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Hinata holding him.

"Naruto," she said heartbrokenly.

Naruto smiled and looked at her with pain-filled eyes. They looked the way they had before he had found anyone who accepted him, lost and lonely and swimming in pain and despair. He dropped the grin and released the genjutsu on himself that he had always worn since merging with the Kyuubi. People gasped in shock when they saw his nine beautiful tails and cute ears. The fangs and eyes were always out so he didn't have to change that.

"Hinata-sama, please release me. A fine lady such as yourself should not be seen in the same company of one such as me." he told her formally, surprising everyone.

Hinata looked at him and fell in love with him all over again. He really was even sexier with his tail and ears out.

"I don't care what people think Naruto, you're my friend and you're hurting." she said fiercely, surprising everyone.

"Don't say such things my lady." said Naruto coldly, his voice lacking all trace of life. " it will upset your family. Keep in mind that they were on the council that did this to me so please let go." then he gave her a weak smile. "Its really all right, I'm okay. This has been happening to me since the day I became the kyuubi vessel, put in me by my own father I might add. ( the villagers gasped since they all hadn't known that he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage). I am used to being used as a stepping stone to greatness, after all my own father did it right? Causing his own son to live as an orphan and outcast and yet he is revered to be the greatest Hokage. I have always been good to this village, even though I've been beaten so many time and was raped by these people when I was only five years old, all because I kept the kyuubi inside me and saving their pathetic little lives. If I should ever hurt anyone in the future at least I have an excuse, there is literally a very powerful demon inside me who wants nothing more than to see this place leveled. What's this village's excuse for terrorizing and treating me this way all my life? I have been denied even the right to buy food here or even the right to live and have always been hit with rocks and rotten fruit as I walk down the streets. I mean when you think about it all, which one of us is truly a beast?" he asked coldly , then he shook her hand off and walked away.

As always, the villagers parted to let him through, not wanting to be touched by the Kyuubi brat. They had all heard what he said and were all beginning to feel ashamed. They all knew that the normally cheerful blonde had always been helpful and kind to everyone even though they all treated him badly. Even the elders who were present were beginning to feel ashamed. Sasuke and Sakura watched him leave the group and had also heard what he had said. They knew that they had wronged him in the worst way humanly possible.

Naruto walked away, his tails swishing behind him and his head held high until he was out of everyone's view, then he teleported to the tower in the middle of the forest of death and sat down..

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Well even I could never be this cruel and I don't even understand emotions." said Sai. "But I think that those two just broke dickless's heart into tiny pieces."

"This is definitely a new low for billboard brow." said Ino disgustedly.

"This is even worst than when that asshole betrayed us all." said Kiba angrily.

Everyone silently agreed but stayed put since they had no choice. When the chairman was finally done speaking, all of Naruto's friends left to go find him. Tsunade was the first to find him and when the others heard them talking, they stayed and listened.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

He got to the tower and sat down. It hurt so much that he couldn't even find the strength to cry.

"_How could he do this to me?" _hethought.

"_**Because he is an asshole and a treacherous bastard who deserves to be gutted**_ ," said the Kyuubi.

They had always been close , since the time when Naruto had been raped, but ever since the merge a few years ago they were even closer and were like father and son. The kyuubi treated Naruto like his own son and they often spent long hours talking to each other at night about everything. They looked out for each other and kept each other sane. He had even began calling Naruto ' kit ' affectionately.

"And with Sakura of all people." he thought angrily.

"_**He really doesn't deserve you kit. You should let me torture and kill them both for hurting you**_." said the angry Kyuubi.

"_And oh god, I'm pregnant with his kits too_." the thought horrified of the fact that he would have to be a single parent. "_What am I gonna do kyu_?"

"_**We'll survive like we always do kit**_." said the Kyuubi. "_**Tsunade is nearby, don't tell her about the kits**_." he warned suddenly.

"Okay Kyu." Naruto immediately agreed.

Tsunade appeared behind him sobbing. He turned to look at her dispassionately.

"Don't cry Baachan, there really is no need to." he told her simply.

Tsunade shivered from the look in his eyes and the cold dead thing that was his voice.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't know." she sobbed out.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." he told her.

She nodded , unsure of what to say to comfort him. She had never seen him this way before and she was worried about him. She didn't want him to do anything stupid like taking his own life.

"_**She is worried you'll hurt yourself or something**_." said the kyuubi. "_**Its written all over her face."**_

"Don't worry Baachan, I'm not gonna do anything to myself." he said to her. "I'm not that weak."

She nodded again.

"So when is the wedding of the happy couple." he asked unconcerned.

"It's tomorrow morning." she told him sadly.

Naruto nodded and turned away. "Okay." he said. "I'm gonna stay here for a while and collect my thoughts. Tell the others lurking outside that I'm fine and would like to be alone for a while please."

"Okay." she said again and began to walk away.

Then she stopped and turned back to him. "Naruto why did you come here of all places?" she asked curiously.

Naruto gave her a sad smile that chilled her to the bone. "Because here I can be free. It's dangerous and wild here and there are other beasts here so I fit right in." he said.

Tsunade looked at him sadly, her heart breaking again when she heard that. "Oh Naruto, you're not a beast." she told him.

Naruto flicked his tails around him. "Tell that to your council." he said coldly.

She looked at him sadly, knowing that she could not deny the council's obvious opinion. She got the others lurking outside and they all left, giving him the space that he needed. Naruto stayed there for a few hours, talking to the Kyuubi about his options and making plans. Then he teleported to the Uchiha mansion and walked in. They had been living together for three years now and all his stuff was there.

He picked up his stuff as he walked through the house, dropping them in a bag until he reached the bedroom. He walked in and saw Sasuke sitting there waiting for him.

"Where were you dobe I was waiting for you." Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto didn't even spare him a glance, he just started packing up all his stuff.

"I'm sorry." said Sasuke, watching his lover pack and suddenly feeling afraid.

Naruto didn't even look at him, he just kept on packing as if Sasuke hadn't spoken. Sasuke panicked, he had always been the one to leave not the other way around and he was suddenly terrified.

"Where are you going, you cant leave me!" Sasuke said frantically.

This time Naruto stopped and turned to look at him. "I didn't leave you Sasuke, you left me again. Or did you forget that you're getting married tomorrow." he said coldly and Sasuke winced.

"Naruto stay please, forgive me." Sasuke begged, reaching out to touch him.

Naruto shook him off. "Stay and do what Sasuke? Have a threesome with the Hokage and his new wife?" he asked, his voice dripping with contempt. "No thank you you prick! I don't want you and I'm not a fucking whore! You both used me as a stepping stone to get where you are! When you left me to join Orochimaru, I thought I would die from the pain. It hurt so much that I had to force myself to get up and keep on going every single day. You came back and I forgave you and loved you again. You just couldn't resist could you? Once again you chose power over what we had! You really are one traitorous bastard and this time I've had it Sasuke! I'll never forgive you for taking away the one thing I've worked my whole life to achieve." then he went back to packing, taking only the things he had brought with him and dumping everything that Sasuke had ever given him in the trash.

"Naruto please, don't leave like this." Sasuke pleaded. "Give me a chance to make it up to you. We can still be together, no one has to know."

Naruto turned and snarled at him. "Do I look like that much of a fool? I may have been an idiot for falling for a traitor like you but I'm not a slut. The last time you left me and this time you stole the one thing I lived for away from me and publicly humiliated me. This time I'm not waiting for you to come to your senses, this time _I'm_ leaving _you_ behind." he told him , his voice devoid of emotion.

Sasuke grabbed him. "No , I'll never let you go." he said angry and desperate as he grabbed him and began to kiss him furiously.

Naruto used his inhuman strength and pushed him off. "I've told you before, I've made my decision." he said , then he teleported back to the forest of death with his things.

He summoned Gamabunta and quickly explained what happened to him and after swearing to secrecy, had him take his stuff to the valley of end for him. Then he summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to him. He gave Gamakichi a scroll to take to Sanagakure to the Kazekage Gaara and gave the other to Gamatatsu with instructions to deliver it immediately to Tsunade after the wedding ceremony. Then he sensed a few Anbu approaching and quickly trapped them all into a genjutsu, something they wouldn't expect the "idiot" he often pretended to be, to actually be able to do. Then he transformed into a small kitsune with only one tail in order to look like every other fox and teleported outside of the village after hiding his chakra signature. Then he turned to the village that he had done so much for and had been betrayed and tormented by , over and over.

"Goodbye Konoha." he said , feeling no regret about the decision that he had made. "When I return here, I will exact my revenge and unleash my vengeance on you all. Especially you Sasuke."

"_**Don't worry kit, we'll make them all pay dearly for their betrayal and cruelty**_." fumed the Kyuubi.

Naruto changed back and took off his hitae-ite head band and used a kunai to draw a line through the leaf symbol, marking him as a missing nin. Then he turned and used his in human speed to hurry to the valley of end, knowing that the ones who he was looking for would find him. He set a few traps for anyone who would chase after him, then sat down and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Itachi and Kisame walked up to him.

"So how does one join the Akatsuki?" he asked.

Kisame sneered. "Running away from home little fox?" he asked.

Naruto ignored him and turned his cold eyes to Itachi. "You're traitorous brother has a date with death and I plan to arrange the meeting. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

Itachi studied the blonde before him and almost shivered when he looked into the cold eyes. The boy had certainly changed since the last time they had fought. His eyes were cold and shone with hate and anger, but if you looked closer you could see the deep pain and loneliness hidden deep underneath it all. He could tell that the boy was dead serious about what he had said and was curious to find out what his foolish little brother had done to cause such hate and despair.

"No." he said with his usual calm and stoic voice. "Follow me, I'll take you to our leader."

Naruto nodded and after creating two clones to carry his bags, he followed them never once looking back.

Tbc

_**author's note : **_hello, I hope you liked this chapter. The first part that I posted was just the prologue to introduce the story, I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in it. I didnt mean to upset anyone. Anyway thank you for reading and please review. Check out my other stories if you're a yaoi fan. See you at the end of the next chapter. Ja ne.


	3. LETTERS AND WEDDINGS

_Naruto nodded and after creating two clones to carry his bags, he followed them never once looking back._

_**Meanwhile in Konoha...**_

The Hokage and his new wife had just been declared man and wife when Gamatatsu hopped in and up to Tsunade. Everyone turned to see what it was about since it was obvious that it had been sent by Naruto seeing as Jiraiya was actually in the back chatting up a few girls as usual.

"Tsunade-baachan, Naruto-niichan told me to give this to you" said Gamatatsu. "Where is my bun that he promised you would give me?"

Someone quickly handed the frog some food as Tsunade took the scroll and the frog immediately poofed off. Tsunade unsealed the scroll ad gasped at what she saw. Then she began to read:

Dear Tsunade-sama,

I am sorry that I couldn't become the Hokage in place of the ones you lost and make the necklace lucky. I'm very sorry that I'm hurting you but I've left the village and have chosen to become a missing nin. Please thank all my friends, my real friends, for being their for me and for seeing past the prejudice of this village to see me, the innocent child that was never even given a choice in all this.

Iruka - sensei you were the first person to actually notice me and treat me like a person instead of a monster. Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei, even though you two were such perverts you were still great teachers so thank you. Konohamaru it looks like you'll become the Hokage before me after all.

To the villagers of Konoha . For years I've endured the pain, humiliation and degradation from all of you. I've been beaten , raped, kicked and spit on and have suffered things at your hands that if it weren't for the kyuubi inside me I would have died. I've fooled you all for years, pretending to be the usuratonkachi everyone is so fond of calling me. Ever since the day that I was raped, the fox has been teaching me how to survive. I learned to make shadow clones at five, walk on water at six and become a master of taijutsu and genjutsu at seven. Think about it, how could the village idiot manage to learn a forbidden jutsu in such a short time and master it? How could a normal boy learn to use rasengan in a week? None of you saw threw my mask at all, none of you really tried. The closest ones were Hinata and Iruka-sensei. I've been slowly dying in this village for years but no one cared enough to notice. All these years I've been the one thing that stood between all of you and your worst fear, but instead of seeing me as the person who is literally protecting you , you all see me for the Kyuubi. I finally understand how Orochimaru must have felt before he got so twisted.

To Sasuke and Sakura, I hope you two are happy together as you two really do deserve each other, the billboard brow tramp and the traitor. Sasuke , the surprise I had for you on the morning you stole my dream was this. Because of the merge with the Kyuubi I can carry kids and I finally allowed myself to get pregnant with your babies. Yes sasuke I am pregnant. So the Uchiha clan will live on, but you'll never see them until the day we come to level this pathetic little village. I could have given you everything you wanted but like the traitorous bastard you are, you betrayed me again. The next time we meet Uchiha, it will be to pluck out those eyes you treasure so much before I kill you. Sakura when we meet you will beg for death. Finally I would like to thank you all Konoha, because of you I have managed to become stronger due to your never ending cruelty, more so than any of you would ever believe possible. Thank you all for teaching me how to hate. The next time we all meet , it will be on the day I return to take my rightful vengeance on you all.

The kyuubi brat as your all so fond of calling me,

Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze.

P.s. you might want to hurry along to the forest of death Kurenai-sensei. I have placed an extremely powerful genjutsu on the Anbus that the council sent to watch me and they might need your help. If they are still alive that is. There are benefits of sleeping with an Uchiha for years, the genjutsu may be seen through by Sasuke but it will reverse onto him and inflict the wounds from the victims. Don't bother trying to help them Sasuke, leave it to Kurenai. I want to kill you myself.

When she was through reading, there were tears running down her face and the hall was filled with total silence for a moment before chaos irrupted. It was Hinata who spoke first surprising everyone.

"We have to get him back." she yelled angrily. "He is pregnant and alone out there because of all of you, especially you Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji hurried up to her and tried to calm her as he spoke. "If possible , I would like to be a part of the team that brings Naruto back." he said.

All of Naruto's friends came forward and made the same request, even Shino. The blonde had saved their lives or helped them in some way , more times than they could ever count. Hanabi came forward as well, causing the others to look at her in surprise since they hadn't known that she was friends with Naruto.

"I would like to help find Naru-nii as well." she said , further shocking them by calling him brother. "He helped my sister to become a stronger person and he also used to secretly help me train. I met him one day when I passed out in the forest from chakra exhaustion . I hade gone beyond my body's limit and was about to die when he sensed me weakening and showed up. He used some of his own chakra to revive me even though he was on his way home from training as well and helped me. Then he called upon the Kyuubi's chakra and quickly teleported to our estate and left me there. He made sure I was safe before leaving. He saved my life that day and I asked him to train me so that I could become stronger. He agreed but told me that it would have to be done in secret as he didn't want people to start looking down on me for being associated with him. I had just started my ninja training around that time and it was because of his lessons that I came to be considered a prodigy. He even taught me a bit of taijutsu just in case our Hyuga jutsu should fail since he knew of its weakness and also to strengthen my body and in so doing, my chakra.. It was his way of looking out for me just in case things went wrong since everyone knows of our Hyuga clan kekkai genkai and I am now a chuunin level in taijutsu because of all of his training. If he said to send Kurenai to break his genjutsu then do it, you may even need that little girl whose kekkai genkai is Genjutsu as well. He has the strongest genjutsu I have ever seen. If he decided to attack this village, we're done for. He has been living among all of you , learning about you and your jutsu in order to become stronger and be the best Hokage this village had ever had. He moves so fast that not even the sharingan can catch it and that is only from the little I saw when he was training me. He always took it easy on me so I really don't want to face someone like him especially with the kyuubi's help on the battlefield. We need to find him."

Everyone looked over at her in shock at all she had said. Naruto was really more than they had all thought he was after all. Hiashi looked over at his daughters and even though he was a bit angry with Hanabi at the moment, he felt proud. He had come to respect Naruto ever since the day he had seen him defeat Neji. He had realized on the day that Naruto had brought Hanabi home that Naruto had had contact with her since he could see his chakra, but he hadn't known about the training.

"The Hyuga clan will offer its help." he said formerly , surprising everyone .

It was a well-known fact that the Hyugas kept to themselves and looked down on everyone else. Other clans offered their help as well and a team began to form.

"I'm going too." said Sasuke, causing everyone to turn around to look at him with contempt.

"You're the Hokage, your place is here protecting this village." said Tsunade angrily. "You stole the position from its rightful owner so do the job that comes with it. You wanted power right? Well with great power comes great responsibility!"

"He's carrying my kids and belongs to me!" Sasuke hissed, sharingan coming out.

" He doesn't belong to you!" yelled Konohamaru angrily. "You left him again for that ugly witch!"

Everyone gasped but agreed with him.

"He is mine and no one can change that , not even him." Sasuke said angrily.

"If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have had to leave." screeched Moegi. "You broke his heart and stole his dream!"

"Let him go !" yelled Kiba angrily. "That way Naruto can kick his ass all over the forest. Considering how angry Naruto is right now, there wont be anything left ."

"Lord Hokage." said the chairman. "The council forbids you to leave. We need you to protect the village and if you try to leave , we will strip you of your title."

Sasuke glared but didn't move and Naruto's friends looked at him with disgust.

"Your still choosing power over him." said Hinata pissed. "You really didn't deserve him. I only wish that he had loved me back since I would never have done the things you did to him."

Her father and most of the villagers looked at her, they hadn't known that she was in love with Naruto.

"Lets get on with it and go get our friend." said lee. "At least he understood the meaning of loyalty." he said looking directly at Sakura.

Everyone had forgotten about him in the chaos. He had been dating Sakura for a few months now and everyone knew that he had been planning to marry her. They all felt bad for him too.

Finally the teams were formed. It consisted of Kakashi, Ino since she was a medic nin, Sai, Lee, Neji, Hinata at her insistence, Shikamaru and Kiba who had put up a fuss to be allowed to go too.

They got all their mission packs and set out, Akamaru and Kakashi's hounds leading the way.

Kurenai left for the forest of death to go see what was going on with the genjutsu Naruto cast.

Everyone else returned home , not in the mood to celebrate after all that had happened. All the villagers knew that they had a lot to answer for and could only imagine what Naruto would do to them for all of their cruelty. They had thought that by hurting him, they would be getting back at the kyuubi for killing their loved ones, but instead they had managed to truly make him a monster. Only time would tell what would happen to them as they had all already sealed their fates with him.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and a distraught Iruka went out drinking together and for once Shizune didn't complain but instead she actually joined them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke and Sakura returned to the Uchiha estate, too upset and guilt-ridden to even bother pretending otherwise. Sakura went down to the kitchen and went to make some tea for the two of them, then she brought a cup to him and sat down on the sofa next to him. He thanked her quietly and sat their drinking it. They stayed that way drinking tea in silence until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"So what are you gonna do about your kids?" she asked.

He looked at her and she gasped when she saw that his eyes were the sharingan. He was obviously very angry about everything.

"I'm gonna get them back and Naruto." he said determined.

She remembered all the things he had said to the others.

"And our marriage?' She asked foolishly.

He looked her in the eye. "This is a marriage of convenience Sakura, you know that. I only married you so that I could become Hokage. I love Naruto and always will but you're my wife now and I will treat you with respect. We will have to try to make this work since its too late now anyway. I have a village to run and you have to help me revive the Uchiha clan, since it was what the council made us get married for anyway. This will be hard on both of us, but we have no choice." he told her bluntly.

She nodded and she knew that what he had said was the truth. They stayed that way for a while drinking tea quietly and drowning in their own guilt. She thought of Lee and she knew that if she had married him today, it would have been the happiest day of her life. It was funny how things often became clear when it was too late to change it all.

That night as she laid in the spot that had once been Naruto's , she wished with all her heart that she could take it all back and that things would all return to normal , that this was all a dream.

Sasuke walked in when she was asleep and saw the pink hair all over the pillows instead of blonde and walked back out, unable to lie next to her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with naruto...**_

They arrived at the Akatsuki base at sunset the next day and walked in . Itachi walked into the main hall to go speak to their leader while Kisame and naruto waited outside. Then they called Naruto in and he appeared before Pain with Kisame and Itachi on each side of him.

"You which to join us Uzumaki Naruto?" Pain asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto said in a cold , dead voice.

"Aren't you afraid that we'll take the fox out of you and kill you?" he asked.

Naruto dispelled the genjutsu around himself and said. "No I'm not because the Kyuubi and I are one now due to our merging and cannot be separated." he told him.

Pain already knew this but he had wanted to see if the boy would be honest.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" he asked.

"Because they have caused me more pain and humiliation than anyone should have to bear." Naruto said calmly. " I just won the title of the Hokage from my own blood, sweat and tears but they gave it to Sasuke Uchiha who I had also defeated in order to win. I plan to take vengeance on them all and wipe out that pathetic little village."

Pain could tell that he was serious and could literally feel the killing intent coming off the boy in waves.

"Very well, I'll allow it. " said Pain. "Do you have anything else to add? Anything we should know?"

"Yes." said Naruto. "In four months I will need a doctor since I am currently pregnant. The father of my kits is Sasuke Uchiha and since he is now the Hokage and is aware of my pregnancy, he will undoubtably try to get my kits. I would also like to make a request, that Itachi will train them how to use their sharingan when the time comes." he told him.

Pain looked down at the good fortune standing before him and actually felt like killing someone to celebrate. The gods were good to him.

"I see." said Pain. "It will be taken care of and I'll allow Itachi to do so when the time comes. Itachi will see to your needs and take you to your new rooms. Welcome to the Akatsuki naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto heard the unspoken, "Itachi is your guard until we are sure we can trust you." he was a ninja after all and Kakashi was always harping on an on that a ninja must see beneath the obvious etc.

"Thank you," Naruto said and they were dismissed..

They walked out of the room and as soon as the door closed Kisame began to laugh.

"Looks like you will be on diaper duty Itachi." he teased.

Itachi ignored him and turned to Naruto. "Follow me." he said and began to walk away.

Naruto took his two bags and went with him. They walked down a long corridor to the rooms and as they walked Itachi told him what each room was, giving him a short tour as they went .When they got to the rooms, Itachi gave him the room next to his that was actually to be two bedrooms. Since Naruto was expecting and since it had its own bathroom, it was convenient for the blonde. They walked in and Naruto put his bags down and sat on the edge of the bed. Itachi was about to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Itachi I need to know if you will try to kill my kits since they are technically Uchihas." he asked getting straight to the point.

"No I have no reason to." Itachi said, looking him in the eye.

Naruto nodded. "Good, I just had to be sure. Are you still going blind because of the Mangekyo you have?" he asked.

Itachi nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Then I will give you the cure later, if you give me your word that you will teach my kids how to use the Sharingan." naruto told him.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, which was unusual for him. He was an Uchiha after all.

"I'll give you my word if you can." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Good. Come back here in three hours and bring a glass of fruit punch with you and I will. For now I need to rest for my kits." he said and Itachi nodded and left.

Naruto sighed and then he laid on the inviting bed and went off to sleep.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in Sunagakure...**_

The Kazekage Gaara was just about to leave his office and go in to dinner when Gamakichi appeared before him.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama. I have an urgent message from Naruto-niichan for you." said Gamakichi breathlessly.

Gaara was a bit alarmed by this but as usual nothing showed on his countenance. He took the scroll and after disabling it, he opened it and his eyes widened and his rage grew as he read:

dear Gaara,

I have left Konoha and have become a missing nin. Surprised? I'm sure you are but this time what they did to me was too much to bear. I had fought against them all and won in the battle for the Hokage position, even against my lover Sasuke. I thought that I had finally achieved my dearest dream but it was all a lie. I spent so much time fighting and protecting this village and myself from our enemies, but what I should have been doing was protecting myself from the traitor lying next to meet every night. After he made love to me that night on the day that the battle had been held, the council summoned him and he left secretly to meet them while I slept. They made him the Hokage instead of me and by now he is married to Sakura Haruno. The man I loved even more than myself betrayed me and stole my dream from right out of my hand. It hurt so much Gaara, seeing him standing there in the robes that should have been mine and holding hands with that bitch. He publicly humiliated me , they all did.

There is something that you should know, there is a chance that you might be able to conceive, even if you no longer have a demon inside you. Since you carried him for so long, there is a possibility so find out. I know this because I am currently pregnant with that bastard's kits. I don't know when we'll see each other again brother as I have gone to join the Akatsuki. I know you hate them and I do too, but it is the only place where me and my kits will be safe at the moment. I know I could have come to you but I didn't want to bring you trouble brother. You have earned the peace you now have. I will return one day and wipe out that pathetic little village and Sasuke and his bitch with it. I will not ask you to betray Konoha, all I ask is that you remove your loved ones from that place, so when I level it I harm none of yours. I am glad that one of us was accepted and that you achieved your dream. I hope Neji never betrays you the way I have been betrayed , so that you will never feel the pain I now feel. It's worse than dying Gaara. Until we meet again keep following your nindo and remember, it's not the enemies outside your borders that you have to watch out for, it's the ones right next to you.

The boy with a foolish dream,

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

By now the sands outside the village was vibrating with his rage , killing intent was in the air and Kankuro and Temari hurried in to see what had upset him so much.

"What is it Gaara? What has made you so angry?" asked temari worriedly. Ready to go kick some major ass for her brother if necessary.

Gaara handed them the scroll as he spoke. "We are going to go visit Konoha." he told them.

They quickly read the scroll and were as enraged by it as he was.

"Lets leave as soon as we make the necessary preparations and eat on the way." said Kankuro.

The other two nodded and began making all the necessary preparations for their trip. They left three hours later for the village hidden in the leaf.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the Uzumaki retrieval squad (uzu)...**_

They had just made it to the valley of end and stopped , the scent seem to have stopped there and the hounds were trying to pick it up again. It was as if Naruto had vanished into thin air.

"Its gone." said Packun. "I cant pick it up anywhere."

"What do we do now?" asked Ino.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Neji and Hinata who had been scanning the area for any signs of him when they yelled out, "retreat quickly!"

They all moved immediately but it was too late. There were explosions all around them and they quickly took to the trees, relying on instinct to guide them as they tried to move. Unfortunately for them some of them landed in the oil that Naruto had left and a couple of tree limbs that naruto had used his inhuman strength to pull back and tie shot out from the string that one of them had accidentally pulled. Some managed to avoid it but since it was completely covered in smoke all around them and tear gas and all sort of other chemicals had been released, they had to remain in the trees as they retreated, trying to avoid debree among other things.

They managed to get away, helping each other as they did so, but the damage had been done. The hounds were whining in pain as it appeared that Naruto had planted some kind of chemical that burned their extremely sensitive noses and dulled their senses. Kiba was in the same predicament as the dogs and had managed to break his ankle as he slipped on oil and almost fell out of a tree. Lee had been hit by a piece of flying debree and now had a severe concussion and a nasty wound on the side of his head. Neji and Hinata who had been using their Byakugan at the time were flushing their eyes out with water from the tear gas and some other chemical that naruto had mixed in with it. It seemed that Naruto had estimated where they were most likely to stand to check out the area and had planned accordingly. Ino had tripped over a log in her mad dash to get to the trees and hurt her knee and twisted her ankle. Kakashi had a broken wrist from when he back- flipped out of the range of a log after already using a replacement jutsu. Shikamaru had a few broken ribs from when he got hit by the tail- end of a branch and Sai, fortunately for him, only had a sprained ankle since he had been bringing up the rear at the time.

Ino quickly assessed the damages and quickly began healing Shikamaru and Lee, not even bothering to heal herself first.

"Sai, send a message back to the village." said kakashi. "We need assistance quickly and a few medic nin to help us get back home. We obviously cant go on for the time being."

Sai nodded and immediately began to send the message. They all sat there being healed, except for Kakashi who had decided to take first watch in spite of his broken wrist.

As Kakashi stood there, he thought about Naruto. "_You really are a genius Naruto, you thought this out well in the short time you had and even beat Shikamaru. I'm only sorry that I didn't pay more attention to you when I had the chance. I hope that I will be able to make it up to you in the future, that you'll give me another chance."_

Kakashi stood there contemplating his mistakes. He knew that he too had often ignored Naruto in favor of Sasuke, just like everyone else had and that he too was to blame for not even protesting when they had named the Hokage.

The others were having similar thoughts as well and as they waited for reenforcements, they wondered what the future would bring and if they would be able to fight against their comrade, who had done so much for them all. They also blamed Sasuke and Sakura for finally pushing Naruto over the edge of despair and pain.

**Tbc**

_**author's note: **_hey there I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review. See you all at the end of the next chapter. In the next chapter _**can naruto really cure Itachi's eye problem? What will happen to the retrieval squad? Will anyone get there in time to help them?"**_


	4. CHANGES

_The others were having a similar thoughts as well and as they waited for reenforcements, they wondered what the future would bring and if they would be able to fight against their comrade, who had done so much for them all. They also blamed Sasuke and Sakura for finally pushing Naruto over the edge of despair and pain._

_**In Konoha...**_

Kurenai had finally managed to remove the genjutsu that Naruto had placed on the Anbus in the forest of death and was now in the hospital, having passed out from chakra exhaustion. They had even had to call the little girl in to help. Naruto's genjutsu actually beat the little girl's andeven the little girl was in the hospital at the moment since the genjutsu did indeed reverse some of the effects on her when she broke it. Naruto had really outdone himself and the Anbus that had been watching him were all dead or catatonic.

Tsunade had even stopped drinking and had moved on to gambling since the sake was only giving her a headache and not helping her to forget at all.

Hanabi had spoken to her father about Naruto's lessons and had been summoned by the council who were now deliberating on the situation. Hiashi was actually quite surprised by how much Naruto had taught her all on his own. He realized then that if Naruto had been given his chance , he would have been the greatest Hokage the village had ever had.

Sasuke was sitting in his new office doing paperwork and learning the ropes of running a ninja village from Shizune since Tsunade had flatly refused, saying she would not teach a traitorous thief. As he sat there working, he kept on thinking about Naruto and the children he would never see if he wasn't brought back. For the first time, he began to realize what he had truly lost.

Sakura was at the hospital working, not even bothered by the fact that they weren't having a honeymoon. Everyone spoke to her in a reserved tone and looked at her with disgust when they thought she wasn't looking. After all, they didn't want to offend the Hokage's wife as it would be problematic for all of them. Sakura was grateful when her shift was finally over. She quickly grabbed her things and began walking through the village on her way to the Uchiha compound. As she walked she heard little whispers of 'whore', 'tramp', 'traitor' directed at her and more. It had been the same way earlier that morning as well on her way to work but she had convinced herself that they weren't talking about her, now there was no doubt. She desperately wished she could take it all back. Her only hope now was to have a few Uchiha heirs. She thought about Naruto all alone out their with the rightful heirs to the Uchiha clan and the guilt almost consumed her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

Itachi knocked on the door and walked in with the requested glass of fruit punch. Naruto told him to sit on the bed and close his eyes after taking the fruit punch. Itachi warily obeyed and Naruto quickly added some of his blood infused with his chakra to the punch and then gave it to him to drink. Itachi frowned but obeyed.

"You can open your eyes now." said Naruto. "I'm about to do the second part but will need your help for that."

Itachi obeyed his eyes and nodded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, its kinda like this." said Naruto. "I'm going to be using my chakra on your stomach to extract the ingredient you just drank and then move it up to your eyes, then when I tell you to, you will close your eyes as I dissolve it into the tissue around your eyes and heal them. I'm telling you ahead of time so you don't panic and try to kill me or anything. So do I have your permission?"

Itachi thought about it for a minute since he knew that if naruto had wanted to kill him he could have just poisoned him a minute ago.

"Alright." he agreed. "Go ahead."

Naruto slowly channeled his chakra into his hand, half his and half the kyuubi's , the way he had first done when learning the rasengan. Then he spread it out to cover his entire palm and gently pressed it against Itachi's stomach.

"Slowly input the chakra." he told himself. "Now find the chakra infused blood in his stomach and gather it all together."

He did this and then he began moving the chakra infused blood up through Itachi's system all the way up to his cranium. He focused on the nerves in Itachi's head that influenced sight and infused a bit of his blood there, dissolving the blood into it before moving on.

"Close your eyes."Naruto ordered and he obeyed.

Then he moved the rest of the blood to the damaged retinas and did the same, infusing it with more of his Chakra and repairing all of the damage to the nerves. He finished up and then he pulled away, a bit out of breath and feeling a bit tired since most of his chakra was being diverted to growing the babies inside him.

"I'm done, you can open your eyes now." he told him.

Itachi opened his eyes and was delighted to see that there were no more blank spots clouding his vision. None of his delight was reflected on his face of course, he is an Uchiha after all."your eyes are now back to their original black color." Naruto told him. "All the damage have been completely repaired and the nerves no longer damaged or worn. In fact your eyes are now the way they were before you actually managed to activate your Sharingan. You will be able to activate it as usual or even just use whichever type of sharingan without causing further harm. The blood and Chakra I infused you with will always remain in your system where I put it and repair whatever damage you do to your eyes every time you use it. Its fine now but if you encounter any problems just say so and I will fix it again okay?"

Itachi nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Something to eat if its not too much trouble." said Naruto. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Itachi nodded again and left to go get him some food. Naruto watched him leave and sighed tiredly. The two Uchihas really did look alike and it made his heart ache a bit. His mind drifted to Sasuke for a minute but then he quickly pushed it away. He turned and quickly began unpacking his stuff, writing a list of all the things he would need over the next few months with Kyuubi's help. Then he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

He came out wrapped in a small towel just as Itachi walked in with his food.

"Sorry." Itachi apologized.

"Its all right. We're both boys even if I am pregnant at the moment." Naruto said. "Come in for a minute I want to ask you something."

Itachi came in but was looking a bit flushed. He put the tray down and turned his back, giving Naruto a bit of privacy. He quickly wiped the small trail of blood that had began to trail down from his noes before the blonde noticed. Naruto , having lived with Sasuke for so long , wasn't shy about being seen nude by another man.

"You can turn around now , I'm done." Naruto told him.

"Hn." Itachi responded, turning around to look at him.

"I wanted to go to a nearby village to pick a few things. I have to do it as soon as possible though before I get too big and am unable to." Naruto told him.

"I'll take you tomorrow morning after breakfast." Itachi told him.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you." he told him, flicking his tails from side to side.

"Hn." said Itachi, then he turned and left naruto alone.

Naruto sat down and began to eat. He silently wondered who was such a terrible cook.

"_**He likes you kit**_." said the kyuubi.

"_I doubt that Kyu but even if he did , I've had enough of Uchihas to last a lifetime_." Naruto told it.

"_**Itachi isn't Sasuke kit so don't let him pay for his brothers mistakes. If you did that then you would be doing the same thing to him that the villagers did to you because of me**_." the Kyuubi said wisely.

"_You're right as usual Kyu but its still too soon. I've had enough of men and relationships for three of our combined lifetimes._" Naruto said.

"_**I understand kit**_." said the kyuubi.

"_So how are our babies doing_?" asked Naruto.

"_**They're okay kit**_." said the Kyuubi. "_**They use up a lot of our chakra though."**_

"_Okay_." said Naruto. "_There is something that I wanted to ask to Kyu. If you diverted all of your chakra to grow them , would it help them to grow up a bit faster when they get out?_" he asked.

"_**Mm. That's an interesting idea kit**_." said the fox. _**"Lets try it out. If it doesn't work at least the babies will have as much chakra as you do along with their kekkai genkai."**_

"_Good._" said Naruto. "I_ only want them to grow up to about the age of twelve for now, at least in body and intelligence anyway. Do it gradually okay?"_

"_**Sure kit, lets do that.**_" said Kyu. "_**I'll still be able to talk to you but most of my attention will be on our kits okay?"**_

"_That's fine and thanks Kyu_." said Naruto. "_Now lets get some sleep since we have a lot to do."_

"_**Okay**_." said Kyu. "_**Zzzzzzzzzz**_."

"_Wish I could fall asleep that fast_." naruto though as he laid down.

He laid there for about a half hour , then he finally nodded off to sleep.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**with Itachi...**_

He walked out of Naruto's room and leaned against the door. He had just envisioned Naruto on his hands and knees screaming his name as he slid in and out of that tight and beautiful body. He even thought his tails were sexy and was envisioning gripping them while he pounded him when he heard an annoying voice next to him.

"You're drooling un." Deidara said next to him.

Itachi quickly wiped his mouth and glared at him, more out of embarrassment than anger.

"So you like our little kitsune do you." Teased Deidara. "Well since your brother is all done with him, I guess there is room for you un."

Itachi's glare intensified and he turned and walked off to his room. Deidara watched him go with a satisfied smirk, happy to actually come out on top in a fight with Itachi for a change.

Itachi went into his room and sighed, he was so hard he could hammer in nails. He knew that not even his collection of Icha icha paradise would help this time and knew it would be a while before he calmed down enough to sleep. He thought about a naked naruto again and groaned, a very long while to calm down.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in konoha...**_

Sasuke reached his estate and walked in, it had been a long day. All of the people who had been his friends before, distanced themselves from him and even when they addressed him properly, there was an underlying sarcasm. He smelled the scent of his favorite herbal tea and hurried in thinking that Naruto had returned to him since he was the only one who would make it for him everyday . He saw the pale pink hair instead of the much longed for blonde and felt a deep and aching disappointment in his heart.

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Good evening Sasuke." she greeted him.

"Hi Sakura." he responded, trying to hide his obvious disappointment but not fooling anyone for a second.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Hn." he replied and she nodded, the one sound saying it all for the both of them on that subject.

They ate in silence that evening and when it was bedtime, they retreated to the bedroom and Sasuke actually managed to lie next to her this time. They had been lying there for about an hour , unable to fall asleep when and Anbu came to the house.

The anbu quickly gave the message from Sai to Sasuke and his hopes of getting Naruto back took a solid hit when he read it. He quickly sent Tenten, Guy, Shino, Sakura and a few other medic nins to assist them. Sakura was glad to be leaving, anything to get away from it all, even if only for a few hours. Tsunade also accompanied them at her insistence.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**the next morning...**_

_**with the Uzumaki retrieval squad...**_

They all sat their waiting until Kakashi sensed someone nearby.

"Someone is nearby." he told them. "Get ready just in case."

They all nodded but all knew that they were just a bunch of sitting ducks until help arrived. When they realized that it was Gaara and his siblings, they all sighed with relief.

"Kazekage-sama." Kakashi greeted him. "I'm surprised to see you here." he said.

"I was on my way to Konoha but sensed you all nearby." said Gaara. "What happened here?" he asked, then he saw Neji and his eyes widened as he hurried over to him, not even bothering to wait for an explanation.

Temari spotted Shikamaru as well and ran over to him. Neji and Hinata were lying next to each other with damp clothes over their eyes to help ease the burning.

"Gaara," Neji said startled. "I can sense you nearby."

Gaara kneeled down next to his Koi and began examining the damage. He only saw a few scratches on him other than the problem with his eyes.

"Neji what happened here and to you?"Gaara asked, his voice conveying just how upset he was even though his face remained blank.

"It was naruto." Neji told him, unaware of the fact that Gaara knew what had happened. "It's a long story but he has left the village and has decided to become a missing nin. He set up bombs and traps all over and we got caught in them that's all."

"I'm aware of his situation Neji." said Gaara. "He sent Gamakichi to inform me of it all."

All the Konoha ninjas were surprised by this. They were all very curious to hear exactly what Naruto had told him.

"Could you please tell us what he told you in order for us to compare notes Kazekage-sama." Kakashi asked.

Gaara stood up and looked at him, crossing his arms as he did so. "He told me that he had won the position of Hokage but was cheated out of it by the village and Sasuke Uchiha, his lover. He also told me that he is pregnant and that Sasuke and Sakura Haruno were getting married and that they had all publicly humiliated him." he answered, leaving no doubt of his anger in all this, just by his tone of voice.

"Yes, everything he told you is true then." Kakashi confirmed shamefaced.

"Did any of you even stand up for him.?" asked Kankuro angrily.

He and Temari had been told by Gaara before leaving Suna to not tell the Konoha -nins of Naruto's whereabouts. None of the Konoha nins said anything in response to that.

"Since I am technically no longer a Konoha-nin anymore, all I could do was request a spot on the retrieval team." said Neji sadly.

Gaara nodded, proud that his Koi had at least tried to help.

"Its all right Neji." said Gaara. "Kankuro let it go. It has always been the fate of us jinchiruuki to be abandoned and treated this way. Now lets rest here since we haven't taken a break yet and wait for their aid to arrive. I will take first watch." he told them and walked off.

The others watched him go and felt ashamed of what he had said. Even if they had all changed, they were all guilty of treating Jinchiruukis this way at some point in their lives. Only Gaara really knew and understood what Naruto must be feeling right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**with Naruto...**_

Naruto woke up early that morning and went outside with a bag and his scythe. Since he had been an Anbu captain , he had learned how to use one and had developed all sorts of techniques with it. He talked to a few kitsune nearby and then he began his Katas. He could feel Itachi watching him from a tree nearby but he ignored him and got on with it. Just as he finished up, Kisame rushed out angrily, dressed in a pale pink apron with a shark on it and a bandana on his head, holding a carving knife.

"Itachi! Naruto! Who the hell do you think you are skipping out on my breakfast?!" he yelled angrily, scaring away all the birds in a two mile radius.

Itachi jumped down from the tree. "I don't think I can eat your food another day." he said , looking a bit green.

Just then a few foxes brought Naruto ten large fish and he quickly took them and put them in the bag he had brought for this purpose after thanking them. The foxes yipped at him happily, then they ran off to play as Naruto stood up and looked at Kisame.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll cook for myself." he told him.

Kisame bristled. "What did you just say?" he yelled angrily. "You think you can cook fish better than me?"

"A block of wood can cook fish better than you Kisame." said Itachi. "You don't even remove its entrails or clean it at all before you cook it." then he ducked as he almost got his head severed by Kisame's carving knife.

Naruto sighed and got his stuff and walked inside, stopping by his room to get his spices and frying pan on the way to the kitchen . He walked in to find the others grimacing as they tried to eat Kisame's nightmare disguised as a meal. Zetsu was the only one who looked normal as he ate. Naruto said good morning and walked over to the stove and began to make the preparations for his meal. He quickly cleaned the fish and added olive oil to the skillet to heat up while he put some rice in a pot to boil. Then he began to prepare the fish, adding his array of spices and herbs as he fried them.

As he cooked the others were openly staring at his obvious expertise as he worked. Some were openly drooling as they watched. When he was done he shared it in two and after getting two glasses of juice, he placed one before Itachi and then sat down and began to eat.

"Hey why does Itachi get some and we don't un ?" asked Deidara a bit put out by it all.

"Because he will be taking me to the village today so I can buy the supplies I need." Naruto said reasonably.

"If I go with and help you today, will you cook for me later?" asked Deidara.

Naruto nodded. "Sure . I have no problem with that." he said.

"Thank you." said Itachi and Naruto nodded.

Naruto was a bit curious about the fact that Deidara was still alive but decided to mind his own business. They quickly finished their meal and after washing off all the sweat that he had acquired earlier, they flew to the nearest village with Deidara.

Once Naruto got there he created four shadow clones and gave them all a list of things to buy, after asking Itachi's permission and showing him the list of course. They got all they would need and Deidara flew it all home and put it in Naruto's room while the two of them remained in the village at Itachi's insistence. They walked down the streets of the town until they got to a tailor shop and walked in.

"This is where we get our Akatsuki clothing made." Itachi told him.

Naruto nodded and turned to look at the tailor. "I know that the cloak is set in a pretty standard style but can I choose the rest of my clothing?" he asked.

"Sure you can." said the tailor. " what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'd like to have my pants cut halfway into a half pants kinda style.. My top should have the ninja netting under it but leave most of my chest bare and please make the chest a bit loose since I'll be needing the extra room in four months. It should all be in black with the Akatsuki symbolic clouds all over it and please remember tat I have a few tails to get through it. Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

The tailor nodded and after paying him , they left the shop. Just then Naruto's stomach growled and he flushed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Being pregnant makes me get hungry more often it seems."

Itachi nodded. "Come on." he said and led him off the nearest restaurant.

Naruto followed and they ordered and sat down. Naruto was about to pay for his meal but Itachi stopped him.

"My treat." said Itachi.

"Thank you." naruto said.

"Hn." Itachi said .

They ate in silence and then left the restaurant. By then Deidara had returned and was waiting for them. They got on his bird and returned to the hideout. Then Naruto went into his room after chatting with a couple of foxes and then began setting up the four baby cribs he would be needing as well as sorting out all the things he had bought for himself and the his babies.

"Can I help ?" asked Itachi from the doorway.

Naruto was really surprised by the offer. "Thanks but you don't have to if you don't really want to." he told him, not wanting to impose.

"I want to ." said Itachi walking into the room.

"Thank you ." naruto said again. "I just need help setting up these cribs I guess."

"Hn." said Itachi , then he began to work.

They worked together in companionable silence until they were finally done.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"I'm gonna go get fish from my friends for dinner and begin cooking." Naruto said..

Itachi nodded and they left the room and went to collect the fish. It took about half an hour to get all the fish needed since there were twelve foxes bringing them. While they waited Naruto cleaned them and by the time the foxes were finished he had gotten forty of them. He thanked his little friends and then he went back to the kitchen and began to cook, making riceballs, miso soup, noodles among other things. Naruto fried half the fish and then he put the other half in the oven to broil in spices with their insides stuffed.

"Itachi, I've put the fish on a timer and everything else is finished but is just being kept warm so don't touch anything. I'm gonna go take a quick shower to get rid off the fishy smell on me. Keep everyone away from it until I get back please or no one gets any."Naruto told him.

Itachi nodded and stood on guard as Naruto hurried out. When Naruto finally returned, all of the Akatsuki members who were still alive were sitting there waiting, except for Zetsu who was on a mission at the moment. Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Pain in all six bodies, Deidara and Itachi.

"I'm beginning to think I'm gonna need more food." said naruto nervously.

Then he shrugged and after greeting them , began to share the food, mush to the delight of the others. When he was through , he sat down next to Itachi and began to eat. He saw Itachi looking around and immediately handed him the pepper. Everyone stopped to stare at them and Naruto blushed.

"How did you know?" asked Itachi.

"Because it seems to be an Uchiha habit to eat lots of pepper." said Naruto. "I think it must be what you all use for those famous death glares you're all so good at."

"Hn." said Itachi as the other snickered.

"He cooks much better than you Kisame." said Tobi snickering.

Kisame bared his shark teeth at him. "I'm a nin not a chef." he said angrily.

"But so is the Kitsune." said Deidara. "And he's great at it un."

"Yeah but the little fox is gay and obviously an uke by that pretty face of his. Its only natural that he's good at that sort of thing." screeched Kisame pissed.

Everyone turned to look at naruto , whose tails were standing on end with the fur on it all standing up. Kisame realized that he had hurt the blonde.

Naruto bared his fangs. "You're right, I am an uke and I do know how to do all that stuff." he said in that cold dead voice that was quickly becoming his normal voice. "I did it all for the man I loved and who I thought loved me. But don't for a second think that the mask that I used to fool everyone with is the real me. You forget that even if you are a shark, the fox that I turn into and the one inside me eats sushi for breakfast fishboy." he told him then went back to eating.

The others snickered and even Itachi managed an uchiha smirk.

"Mah! Are you saying you can beat me foxboy?" he growled.

Naruto shrugged unconcerned. "Who knows sushi- boy, but I do know one thing. If I ever get hungry I wont have to look too far for a meal." he said, then he took a bite of his fish and purred. "We'll need a bigger oven to broil you though."

The others laughed and even Kisame had to admit the little kitsune gave as good as he got.

"You know I think I like you."Kisame laughed. "You've got guts little fox."

Naruto grunted but kept on eating.

"So what exactly happened to cause you to leave?" asked Tobi.

Everyone was curious as well, wanting to here his side of the story.

Naruto sighed and shrugged tiredly. "Its quite simple, I trusted the wrong person. Sasuke Uchiha and I had been together for a longtime. We were together before he got so power hungry and ran off like an idiot after Orochimaru because he thought I was improving faster than him. He eventually came back and I forgave his stupidity and took him back. After that we lived together as a couple and most of the villagers threw a bitch fit over it, actually protesting outside of the uchiha compound. On the day when we all fought for the Hokage position I defeated everyone including him. I beat him in less than five minutes and I could tell that he was angry even though he hid it well. All our friends came to congratulate me and while I thanked them I could see the red bleeding into his eyes as he watched, which I knew only happened when he was royally pissed. When we got home , he got all aggressive which was how he always got when I beat him in anything. I foolishly decided to have his child and allowed myself to get pregnant. I figured since I had finally realized my dream and he had been faithful and remained by my side for the last few years why not. That night I fell into a deep sleep since I was letting the kyuubi use most of my chakra to help with the insemination. While I slept he met with the council and they made him Hokage and he asked Sakura, our teammate and bestfriend to be his wife. I found out when I stood with the others for the announcement that morning. I left for a while and went to the forest of death to think and figure out my next move, then I went back to the compound to get my things and Sasuke was there waiting. He actually thought that I would forgive him again and actually had the nerve to ask me to be his lover on the side. Apparently he wanted to have the cake he stole and eat it too. I quickly disabused him of that idea and left after sending a message to my brother Gaara and one to Tsunade to be read after the wedding. Sasuke now knows that I'm carrying his kits but that's only because I wanted him to know." he told them.

"Why did you tell him?" asked Pain curiously.

Naruto smiled and it sent shivers down there bodies. He looked at Itachi and smirked, then he turned back to Pain.

"I thought about leaving that as a surprise at first but then I came up with a much better idea. One of the things I learned from having an Uchiha for a lover is that the mind is the most deadly weapon in the world. His guilt is already punishing him and knowing that the kids he always wanted to revive is clan is out of his reach will continue to eat at him every single moment of everyday. He'll eventually find out that I have joined you and am actually in direct contact with the brother he has sworn to beat but was to weak to defeat. His brother will help me to teach his kids about the Sharingan and will get the chance to see all the things he is missing and that in itself will be pure torture for him. The Tsukiyomi is powerful but it takes up too much chakra and cause the user pain, my way doesn't even involve a sharingan but the effects are deeper and much more longer lasting. I came up with that after that little fight with Itachi I once had when he had all my friends appear all over my body and used guilt to try and break me. The mind is truly a terrible thing." he told them.

"Are you gonna kill him?" asked Tobi.

Naruto shook his head surprising them. "No I'm not because me killing him wouldn't hurt him enough. A shinobi doesn't fear death after all and he would accept it as his due." he told him. "He will die but I have another way to get the effect I need."

He didn't elaborate further and the others nodded. Even Kisame felt a bit chilled by the blondes words. He definitely didn't want to get on the kitsune's shit list anytime soon.

"All the reports came back saying that you were an easygoing and cheerful kid." said Pain. "But you seem to be the complete opposite."

Naruto smirked and looked at Tobi. "We all have our masks that we hide behind. Its not because we are weak but because we want to make others think we are." he said simply.

"So who taught you to cook?" asked Deidara curiously.

"No one did." said naruto. "I'm the kyuubi Jinchiruuki remember? People avoid me like the plague. I taught myself with Kyu's help and as I traveled around on missions , I ate at different places and used my heightened senses to figure out what they put in each meal. Overtime I got good at it." he said , then. "Anyway, when I drop my litter, Kisame will you spar with me? I want to test a few techniques with my scythe."

Kisame perked up. "It's a date kid." he said, happy to finally have someone willing to spar with him.

Naruto nodded then he frowned.

"What wrong un?" asked deidara.

"Nothing really." said Naruto. "I just realized that while I was in town I forgot to check out the baths. Ever since I trained with Ero-sennin , I kinda got addicted to them."

Everyone snickered.

"That's not a problem, we have one here." said Pain.

Naruto perked up a bit. "Really? Where is it?" he asked.

"It's a little deeper in the forest since it's a natural hot spring. Itachi will take you there." said Pain.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

Naruto quickly cleaned up and after eating and then ran off to get his things for the bath. The others watched him go and then they turned to Itachi.

"Do you think he'll be loyal?" asked Pain.

Itachi nodded. "Yes he will. Especially if we help him destroy konoha." he told him.

"Good." said Pain, satisfied with Itachi's response.

"Why don't you go take a bath with him ." snickered Deidara. "You'll get an even better look that way un."

The others snickered and Itachi felt hot color spreading across his pale cheeks, to his utter mortification.

"He's blushing." teased Tobi. "I cant believe your actually showing some emotions."

"The little fox is out for Uchiha blood and you want to screw him?" said Kisame increduly. "Careful he doesn't slit your throat if you try." he laughed.

Just then they sensed Naruto coming down the hall and decided to stop teasing Itachi.

"Are you ready Itachi?" Naruto asked innocently.

The others snickered.

"Boy is he ever." said Tobi under his breath.

"Hn." said Itachi getting up.

They walked out of the house and left for the hot springs.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the Uzumaki retrieval squad...**_

As they waited Shikamaru developed a slight fever and the others began to worry. Fortunately for them help arrived around midday and Tsunade quickly began working on him. Sakura and the other medics quickly began working on the others, then she went over to check on lee. It was the first time they had spoken since the announcement.

"Um...how are you feeling lee?" she asked nervously, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm all healed up lady Uchiha. My physical wounds at least." he said coldly. "It's a little late for your concern." he told her , then he turned his back in her face.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out at the pain in her heart. The others had treated her the same way but his heart the most. Not even Tsunade would speak to her. She realized then that she had loved Lee too.

Tsunade checked over the Hyugas and sighed when she realized what was wrong.

"The chemical he added was used in a very weak strain and will fade from your system in a day or so." said Tsunade. "Its obvious that he didn't plan seriously to harm you two ."

They thanked her and she checked on the hounds. "We'll have to take them back to Konoha for treatment. I'm sure they weren't permanently damaged either but will have to get the Inazuka's to make sure."

They finished checking over everyone and then began the journey back to Konoha. They had to take it a bit slowly since they were carrying injured nins and hounds. When they took a break halfway there Tsunade , Gaara and Kakashi walked off to talk privately.

"What exactly happened that day Tsunade?" Gaara asked , Knowing that she would be straight with him.

"Well all I know is that Naruto beat all the other ninjas at the main battle. Then at some point during the night the council summoned Sasuke and Sakura. They decided that he would be the Hokage and they added one condition, that he would have to marry Sakura in order to continue to Uchiha line. They had the initiation ceremony and I found about when I got there the next morning. By then it was too late but I didn't give in quietly. By the time we were all done arguing it was time for the announcement . Naruto was publicly humiliated by all of them and there was nothing I could do to stop them." she said sadly. " I went to talk to him and he said he wanted to be alone so I gave him some space. The next morning I got this scroll." she said and pulled it out and showed it to him.

She had been carrying it around ever since that morning since it was her last link to Naruto.

"I consider naruto my brother as we have shared the same pain. I am not pleased by all this. It was because of him that I decided to become the kazekage and fight for my people. He was one of the people who hurried to my side and never gave up on me even when I died. I cannot accept this and what Konoha has done is reprehensible. Even now he protects me as he chose not to come to me for help, not wanting to bring me trouble." Gaara told them.

Kakashi and Tsunade nodded, they too felt the same way.

"Let us get the injured nins back to Konoha for now." said Kakashi reasonably. "We'll decide where to go from there."

The other two nodded and returned to the others. They got on with the trip to Konoha , stopping occasionally to rest.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Here are the songs I chose for these three chapters if you're into that kind of thing.**_

The last song I'm wasting on you by Evanescence

this is how a heart breaks by rob Thomas

I remember by Keyshia cole

apologize-timbaland featuring one republic (sakura and lee)

for what Naruto looks like in his akatsuki outfit, I found a wonderful fan art of it . Just add some ears and nine tails of course. http://vinrylgrave. note: hello again, thank you so much for your reviews. About the life threatening injuries, I figured since they came so close to dying every day , a few broken bones weren't so bad. I'm mean I know. Please read and review and I hope you like. In the next chapter _**what has the council decided and does anything naughty happen at the hot springs**_?" read the next chapter and find out.


	5. FROM BAD TO WORSE

_**chapter 4**_

"_Let us get the injured nins back to Konoha for now." said Kakashi reasonably. "We'll decide where to go from there."_

_The other two nodded and returned to the others. They got on with the trip to Konoha , stopping occasionally to rest._

_**With Naruto...**_

They got to the natural hot spring and Itachi turned to Naruto.

"I'll leave you alone now." he told him and left.

Naruto watched him go and then turned back to the spring. He quickly undressed and climbed in to the water. As he soaked , he thought of all the changed going on in his life.

"_How did it all turn out like this_?" he wondered.

"_**It wasn't your fault kit, they are the ones in the wrong here.**_" said Kyu.

"_I tried so hard Kyu_."said Naruto. "_In a way I still cant believe it."_

"_**It will be okay kit. We have each other**_." said Kyu.

"_It hurts_." said Naruto sadly. Then he began to cry.

His entire body shook with the force of his sobs and he put his head in his hands and wept brokenly.

"_**Please don't cry kit...it hurts**_." said Kyu.

Naruto tried but couldn't. It was as if a dam had just been released in his soul and he was finally letting it all out. All the years of pain and humiliation and the scars of his recent betrayal. The Kyuubi was frightened. He had seen Naruto cry before but never like this. It made his inner world quake and it felt like dying. He quickly manipulated their Chakra and used it to call any fox that was nearby for aid.

A fox arrived almost immediately and looked at its crying brother.

"Why are you crying brother?" asked the little kitsune.

Naruto looked up at the kit and tried to smile but couldn't.

"I've been betrayed and abandoned again by my mate." he told it.

The little fox became distressed when he heard that.

"Oh, I see." it said. "I understand. I can smell the fact that your carrying kits as well. You have to be strong for them. It hurts but as time goes by the pain will become more bearable."

Naruto nodded, he understood pain and knew that what the little kitsune had said was true. He rinsed his face with water and then he nodded.

"You're right, I have to be strong for my kits." Naruto agreed finally managing a weak smile. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and the fox inside me is Kyuubi. What's your name kit?" he asked.

"I am Taki." said the kit.

"Thank you for coming to my aid Taki-nii." Naruto said.

"No problem Naru-nii and Kyuubi-nii." Taki yipped.

Naruto used one of his tails to caress the kit affectionately. The little foxed purred in pleasure.

"Where's your family kit?' asked Naruto.

Taki whimpered. "They were all hunted down and killed except for me and my little brother." he told him.

Just then another little kitsune hurried up to them from under the shrub.

"This is my little brother Tori." said Taki.

Naruto greeted Tori and began to pet him as well. They yipped on together until finally Naruto asked them if they would like to stay with him as companions. They happily agreed and sat there playing tricks on each other while Naruto soaked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Itachi...**_

Itachi was sitting in a tree nearby keeping an eye on things. He saw naruto begin to cry and felt an odd feeling inside him.

"_What is this_?" he thought. _"Why does it hurt when he cries? Why do I feel the need to comfort him? Why do I even care?"_

He sat there watching and feeling conflicted with the need to go comfort him or to just let him be. The decision was taken out of his hands when he saw a little fox walk up to the crying boy. He felt a bit upset by being _bested by a _little fox but continued to observe them. He could see and hear the two of them yipping away but of course he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. Then he saw another little fox join them and felt curious about what they were saying.

Then his mind left their conversation and he began checking out the blonde. He could only see from his shoulders up but his imagination and memory was filling in a the delectable blanks. The boy really was hot and his ears and tails...mmm. He definitely wouldn't mind being stroked by one of those tails. He kept on thinking his perverted little thoughts, completely ignoring the icha icha in his hands until naruto stood up.

"Uuuuooo!" itachi groaned as he took in the erotic image that Naruto created, instantly becoming rock hard..

His noes was also flowing freely by now.

The water left a silky and shiny sheen on Naruto's naked body and revealed everything thing from mid thigh up. His tails swished and his ripped torso rippled with moisture, smooth skin against muscles. His pregnancy was already started to show since it would only take four months for his kits to be at full term, but none of this detracted from his sexiness.

Itachi saw Naruto's seal for the Kyuubi on his stomach and groaned, wanting to lick the beads of water resting there and lower. The seal remained out in the open now, ever since they had merged.

Naruto reached for his bottle of shampoo and began to wash his golden mane. Ut was almost as long as sasuke's now and was extremely curly, giving him the perfect bishonen look. He had only allowed it to grow so long because Sasuke loved it and he made a mental note to get it trimmed. He finished up and got out of the hot spring and walked over to where he knew Itachi was waiting, carrying the two little kitsunes on his shoulders as he did so.

"Do you think Pain will mind if I keep these two with me?' Naruto asked him cutely.

"Hn." said Itachi. "It's fine."

Naruto nodded , "good." he said.

They walked the rest of the way back to their base in silence and then Naruto turned in for the night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in Konoha...**_

The retrieval team got back to Konoha and were immediately taken to the hospital. Kiba's sister came to check on the dogs and informed the others that they were alright and would make a full recovery in a week or so. She also gave them sedatives and painkillers for them until the effects wore off.

The council had deliberated while Tsunade was away and had decided to make Naruto a s-rank

missing nin in all the bingo books in the villages. There was thirty-four million ryo bounty on him to be brought back alive and unharmed.

When Tsunade found out she stormed into the council meeting room with Gaara and Jiraiya, uncaring about just barging in.

"What the hell is this?" she screeched angrily. "First you give the Hokage title that he earned to that asshole and then you make him a criminal. Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"The council has spoken Tsunade and we will not change our minds." said the chairman.

"I have a feeling you'll be losing your head soon enough so you wont have a mind to change." Tsunade yelled pissed.

" We have made our decision." yelled the chairman, equally angry at the threat to his safety. " we have done what is right for this village! How dare you insinuate otherwise!"

"What's right about cheating someone out of something they actually earned?" asked Jiraiya annoyed. "Haven't you realized yet that by doing this you have all declared war on him?"

"We did what we thought was right!" yelled the chairman. "This is our right as elders to make this decision!"

"I cannot comprehend this." said Gaara in his usual stoic manner, effectively silencing everyone. "For years I hated and killed friends or foe without remorse And yet I managed to change and have become the leader of my people. Naruto was the one who taught me how to change and I'm sure that there are lost of people who feel the same way. He has never really hurt anyone and had dedicated his life to protecting this village even when he was being treated unfairly by all of you. Your prejudice have colored the judgement of the people of this village and they have all wronged him in the worst way. Tell me, what is the crime that we jinchiruuki are being punished for? Is it for saving your lives? Is it for holding your worst fears inside us, which you all placed there without even giving us a choice ? Or is it that we are strong enough to do what you all couldn't? None of you understand the pain and torment that we live with every day of our lives. We are hated and crucified by you all , the people we are protecting and we are being punished on the inside by the powerful beasts we keep inside for holding them in. Is this how you reward him for his hard work? Cheating him and labeling him a criminal? Naruto carries the most powerful demon inside him and you have all finally taught him how to hate. May Kami-sama have mercy on you all because Naruto certainly wont." he said annoyed and disgusted by them all.

"We have done this in order to make sure that he is brought back." yelled the chairman. "He carries the heirs to the Uchiha clan and holds the Kyuubi inside him. He needs to be brought back at all costs and as soon as possible!"

Gaara crossed his hands over his chest. "Brought back to what?" he asked. "You've already given the Hokage position to someone who was unworthy of it and he knows that he cannot count on you all to watch his back. He is also aware that you will take his kids away and confine him in some way. He will fight to the death before he allows that to happen and even if he did decide to return, all he would find here is more pain and suffering."

"The Kyuubi brat belongs to us!" screeched the chairman enraged.

"The Kyuubi brat?"said Gaara. "All this has happened and you've still learned nothing. We jinchiruukis have feeling too. That brat as you refer to him has been watching over you all and you owe your lives to him. If you cant even comprehend such a simple thing, then you deserve whatever fate Naruto decided for you." he said then he walked out.

Jiraiya and Tsunade followed him out, thinking that the Kazekage had said it all. The elders watched them go angrily but refused to yield on their decision. They couldn't understand the idiocy of the council in declaring to the world that they no longer had the Kyuubi in their grasp.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Kakashi...**_

Kakashi went home and found a sobbing iruka holding a newly updated version of the bingo book in his hands. He hurried over to the crying chuunin and held him.

"How could they do this?" Iruka sobbed. "How could we let this happen to him Kashi?"

"I don't know Ruka." Kakashi replied. "But Kami help us all when Naruto returns. He definitely wont forgive us now."

Iruka continued to sob and Kakashi held him close, resting his chin on the crying chuunin's head and allowing his own tears to fall.

"_Forgive me Naruto_." Kakashi thought. "_Forgive us all."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Hinata...**_

The minute Hinata and Hanabi were informed of this, they flew into a rage.

"What do you mean he's a criminal?" Hinata screeched, all traces of shyness gone.

"What are we going to do Neechan?" asked Hanabi angrily.

Hinata got a determined look in her eyes and she looked at her little sister who nodded. They hurried to see there father, uncaring at the shock looks they got on the way. They marched in and hurried over to their father.

"Father is it true that the Have made Naruto-kun a criminal?" Hinata demanded angrily.

Her father blinked in surprise at her unusual assertiveness , then he pulled himself together.

"Yes hinata , the council have made their decision." he told her calmly, his voice tinged with regret.

"But that is outrageous!"said Hanabi angrily. "Have they lost their minds?"

"Calm yourselves." said Hiashi, then he turned to look at HInata. "You have tried to get him back but failed. It is no longer our concern."

"Naruto is my friend and I will keep trying."said Hinata boldly. "He will always be my concern."

"He almost made you blind and yet you still insist on going after him?' asked Hiashi surprised.

"He could have made me completely blind father but he didn't." said Hinata. "That alone shows that he still cares for us. Everyone he cares about has betrayed and abandoned him, I wont do the same."

"You are the heir to this family, I expressly forbid it!" roared Hiashi.

Hinata and her father engaged in a glaring match for a while, each willing the other to back down first.

"Lets obey father neechan." said Hanabi calmly.

Hinata turned to look at her sister angrily , then she caught on. She turned back to her father and the two sisters bowed low before him.

"Forgive us for our insolence father."said Hinata, resuming her shy and docile manner. "I don't know what came over me. It has all been such a shock and almost losing my sight made me a bit upset."

Hiashi nodded and dismissed them. The two girls bowed again, then they got up and walked to the door. Hinata paused for one last look at her father before walking out. They hurried to Hinata's room and after butting seals on the room, sat down on the bed. Then they talked about the recent events and their plans for the future. They would act when the time was right.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Shikamaru...**_

Temari sat at Shikamaru's bedside and clenched her fists angrily showing him Naruto's profile in the bingo book.:

**Name:** Uzumaki Naruto

**age**: 23

**registration I.d.**: 0954375

**hidden village**: Konohagakure no sato

**rank**: S-rank, jounin, anbu captain.

**Kekkai genkai**: n/a

**trademark technique:**rasengan

**trademark weapons** :Kage bunshin no justu

**others**: can be seen wearing orange with the Uzumaki swirl in red . Is to be brought in alive and unharmed.

**Reward**:34 million ryo

"Its troublesome." said Shikamaru. "It will be the death of me."

"Naruto helped my brother and taught him a new way to life." temari said. "Because of this , he is our family and we cannot abandon him."

Shikamaru nodded tiredly. "I guess I'll have to put some extra effort into this after all." he said , resolved but annoyed.

Temari nodded firmly. "We all do."

The others were all feeling the same way, resolved to bring him back. For his sake and for theirs.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke sat in his office and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe that the council had done this to Naruto. Where they trying to make sure he never got his dobe and his kids back?

Sakura stormed in and marched over to Sasuke with a copy of the bingo book in her grasp.

"Sasuke what the hell is this ?" she asked. "They made him a freakin criminal!"

"I don't know Sakura." said Sasuke. "But I'm about to find out."

He got up and went to see the council, Sakura following him. The council held their positions and also ridiculed them for pretending to care now when they had helped to cause this mess. Sasuke walked out feeling ashamed of himself and remorseful for what he had done to his lover. Sakura was still wishing she could turn back time. Needless, to say, they were really regretting their betrayal.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with The Akatsuki...**_

Zetsu appeared before pain and gave him his report.

"So they have made him an s-rank criminal have they," said Pain thoughtfully. "This is becoming even more interesting."

"They aren't aware that he is with us yet." said Zetsu.

Pain nodded and they talked a bit more about the situations , then they went in for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and ran over to the toilet, emptying his stomach into it gracelessly. When it was all out, he stood up shakily and moved over to the sink to rinse and brush his teeth.

"Ugh! No doubt about it, I'm definitely pregnant." he thought sarcastically, wishing that the little fishes in there would stop swimming around so much already.

"Well yeah kit, that is why they call it morning sickness." said Kyuubi snickering. "Aint it grand."

"Ha ha very funny Kyu." said Naruto. "If I had puked anymore, you probably would have come up next. Anyway how is our kits?"

"There fine kit." said Kyu. "They are growing quite nicely."

"Good and thanks Kyu." said Naruto. "I couldn't have done this without you."

The fox preened , his ego inflating. "Well of course not kit." it said proudly. "I am the Kyuubi no kitsune after all."

Naruto smiled, knowing the fox was pleased. "We are a team Kyu." he told it.

"Of course we are kit." Kyu said happily.

Naruto could almost see him shaking his tails with pride. Before it would have annoyed him but strangely, he now found it kinda adorable. Wait, adorable? Yep, no doubt about it, he was pregnant.

He went through what was now becoming his morning routine and walked into the kitchen after bringing the little kitsunes back to his room for a while. He walked in and paused, all the members including Zetsu was sitting there waiting. He arched a brow questioningly.

"Breakfast un," Deidara said as it that answered everything.

"Kisame has decided that he wont cook for us anymore, so you'll have to do it." said Pain.

"What?"screeched Naruto. "Are you all trying to kill me? I'm pregnant and I cant cook all by myself for everyone, every single time, it's a lot of work you know. I don't even have enough food at the moment."

"Then pick someone to help you." said Pain unconcerned , just wanting his breakfast.

Naruto looked around the table at the others and paled. Then he looked at Kisame and smirked.

"Kisame could you please go catch at least fifty large fishes in five minutes so that I'll have enough time to clean and cook them?" he asked.

"What ! No way, I'm not you're damn maid!" Kisame screeched.

Naruto mock pouted. "But Pain -sama said I should get someone to help me and since I need fish I naturally thought of you sharkboy." he said , then he hit his palm with his fist as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Oh I get it now, even though you're a shark, you cant actually catch fish can you? How pathetic."

Kisame got up angrily. "What did you just say? I 'll show you , you Kyuubi brat!" he yelled and stormed off purposefully

the others snickered as they watched him go.

"That was just wrong Naruto." said Tobi. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"Uh huh." said Naruto,then. "Now that I've gotten that part out of the way, whose gonna help me cook?" he said, wondering aloud.

"I'll help." said Itachi, surprising them all. "I cant cook but I'll hand you stuff."

Naruto turned to him and nodded, his tails swishing from side to side. "Okay, thanks Itachi." he said.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

The others snickered at Itachi's odd behavior since they knew that he was only doing it because he liked Naruto.

Naruto turned and was about to walk over to the kitchen section to begin cooking when Pain stopped him.

"Naruto there is something I want to show you." said Pain, handing him the bingo book with the page with his profile already opened.

Naruto took it and read through it, his tails drooping until he saw the price on him and they stood up straight as he frowned.

"_So they have completely turned there back on me this time._" Thought Naruto, unsurprised.

"_**What! Who cares about that kit**_!" screeched the Kyuubi angrily. "_**They only place thirty four million ryo on us. Who the hell do they think they are dealing with, some pathetic ninja?"**_

"_I know calm down Kyu_." said Naruto.

"_**Those cheap bastards**_!" ranted Kyu, completely ignoring Naruto's entreaty. "_**They gave us the same price as Asuma too. " **_

He fussed a bit more and then he went into the corner of his cage to sulk. "_**We'll kill them all!"**_

"_Yes Kyu we will, now calm down your giving me a headache_." said naruto.

"Naruto!" called Pain.

Naruto looked up surprised, then he realized by the look on their faces that Pain must have been calling him for quite some time.

"Sorry Pain-sam, Kyu was throwing a bit of a fit." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Really? What did he say?" asked Pain curiously.

"Well he said that he couldn't believe that the elders were so cheap and that he should have at least been worth more than Asuma Sarutobi when he ran off. He's currently annoyed and is off plotting various ways to torture and kill them all." said Naruto flushing a bit more.

Pain nodded. "I see , that is interesting. Is he always this vocal?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, lately he is. At the moment though , he's grumbling off by himself." he told him, then he looked at Itachi. "How much is on your head?" he asked curiously.

"10 million ryo last time I checked." said Itachi.

Inside Naruto the Kyuubi perked up. _**"I'm worth more than Itachi?**_" it said happily. "_**Well of course I am, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune after all**_." it preened proudly.

Naruto smirked.

"What is it saying now?" asked Pain, noticing the change in Naruto.

"He's saying that of course he is worth more than Itachi and is currently enjoying a major boost to his ego." Naruto said. "He's going on and on about how amazing he is at the moment."

Just then Kisame walked in carrying to large bags loaded with fish. "One hundred fishes in five minutes hah!" he said proudly.

Naruto nodded. "Good job Kisame, but I'm sure you were too much of a wuss to actually clean and scale them huh? Some fish you are." he said derisively.

"I'm not a wuss!" he screamed enraged. "I'll show you you brat! I'll clean them all in five minutes just watch!" then he stormed back out the door with the bags of fish and a sharp knife.

"Man he is way too easy to manipulate." snickered Naruto. "Now I better get started on the other things for breakfast." he said and walked off, followed by Itachi.

Kisame did indeed return in five minutes and Naruto made breakfast and deligated a grumbling Deidara and Tobi to clean up before going to his room for a quick shower. Then he went outside with the two kitsunes and sat on a rock nearby. Itachi walked over to him.

"Are you okay ?" He asked.

"I guess. It's just that seeing my name in that book brought it all home for me you know." said Naruto sadly.

Itachi nodded. "It was the same way fro all of us at first when we saw ours as well." He told him.

"Itachi will you think I'm weak if I cry?" Naruto asked sadly.

"No." Itachi replied.

Naruto nodded and let the tears he had been holding back fall freely. He felt an awkward hand rubbing his back and trying to comfort him and looked up at Itachi with swimming blue eyes. Then he hugged Itachi and sobbed into his chest. Itachi made the necessary hand signs and then teleported them to Naruto's room. Then he sat on the bed and took the sobbing blond into his arms and held him as he cried.

"Kyu," thought Naruto. "We have to make sure this works. Our babies need to be grown enough to protect themselves just in case something happens to us."

"I know kit, don't worry."said Kyu. "We'll find a way to protect our kits. It's not like we weren't expecting this anyway. That's the real reason you want them to grow up so fast isn't it? " it asked.

"Yes Kyu." Naruto answered. "I do want them to help me destroy Konoha but mostly of all I want them to be able to defend themselves just in case."

"I understand." said Kyu. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks Kyu." said Naruto. "Id be lost without you."

Naruto snuggled up into Itachi's chest and felt warmed in a way that he had never really felt with Sasuke since he hadn't trusted him . He wasn't sure if he trusted Itachi either, but it didn't matter right now. Right now he would enjoy this warm feeling.

_**Tbc**_

author's note: hello again. I hope you all like this chapter. Someone said that they didn't think Naruto would be so cold hearted and rip away his kids childhoods, but I think that now this chapter answers that. Anyway thank you for reading and please review. I love to here your opinions, its my motivator. Until the end of the next chapter ja ne.

for what Naruto looks like in his akatsuki outfit, I found a wonderful fan art of it . Just add some ears and nine tails of course.http//vinrylgrave.deviantart/com/art/Akatsuki-team-7-Naruto-58916727


	6. CONTEMPLATION AND REGRETS

_Naruto snuggled up into Itachi's chest and felt warmed in a way that he had never really felt with Sasuke since he hadn't trusted him . He wasn't sure if he trusted Itachi either, but it didn't matter right now. Right now he would enjoy this warm feeling. _

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"someone rapped against Naruto's bedroom door.

Naruto jerked up from the comfortable spot he had been lying in and realized that he had been sprawled all over Itachi , who had also been sleeping on his bed with him on top of him, cradled in his arms. He flushed and called out to the person knocking on the door.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the village to pick up a few things. Do you need me to get anything while I'm there un?"asked Deidara on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a few minutes okay." Naruto yelled back.

"Okay, aren't you gonna cook dinner today?" Deidara yelled back. "Its almost time to start if you're gonna un."

"Yeah thanks , I'll go start right now." Naruto replied.

"Is Itachi with you un?" asked Deidara. "Pain-sama wants to see him."

"Uh ... yeah. He'll be out in a sec." Naruto answered grateful Deidara couldn't see his crimson face.

"I see." Deidara chuckled as he walked away.

Naruto heard him walk away and then he looked up at Itachi , his face still flooded with color, embarrassed that he had cried and fallen asleep all over the stoic man.

"um..sorry about that." Naruto apologized self consciously, his tails and his ears flattening in shame at his behavior. "I didn't mean to cry all over you and smother you like that."

"Hn."said Itachi.

"Um... are you mad at me now?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

He didn't want to lose the friendship that was growing between them.

"No." said Itachi. "Its fine, don't worry about it."

Naruto nodded, feeling a bit better. "Um.. Well I better go write that list and cook now. Don't forget that Pain-sama is waiting for you." he said.

"Hn." Itachi replied nodding.

Then he got up and left the blushing blonde in peace.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Itachi...**_

Itachi groaned silently as he walked down the hall to see his leader. He was extremely hard and to put it bluntly , he ached. The blonde had felt so warm, so right in his arms as he slept all sweet and trustingly like a newborn. His hair had been even softer than it looked and it smelled of vanilla and sunshine. His body was well-toned as expected but his skin had been surprisingly soft just like a babies. It was as if he had soaked it in special milks and oils in order to get and keep it that way. He was also surprisingly lightweight and a bit petite for a man. He had purred when Itachi had rubbed his ears and ran his fingers threw his hair as he slept. It was all he could do then to pretend he was sleeping in order to enjoy the sensations flooding threw his body. He had wanted to take him hard right then and there.

He finally reached the room at the end of the hall and knocked and waited for permission to enter. As soon as he was permitted he entered and immediately noticed that Madara a.k.a. Tobi was also there and it put him on full alert. After exchanging the usual greetings Pain began to speak.

"I've noticed your growing fascination with our newest member." said Pain. "I hope that it will not cloud your judgement in any way." he said , his voice heavy with hidden meanings and insinuation.

"No it wont Pain-sama." Itachi responded.

"Good." said Pain.

"I see that he has also managed to heal your eyes." said Madara. "Is it permanent?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes Madara-sama it is." he answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Madara. "The jinchiruuki is proving to be a fine addition after all. It may not have been what we had originally planned , but this works as well."

"Now we have another assignment for you and Kisame. You are to go to the village hidden in the clouds and kill two of the council elders there as a warning. It doesn't matter which two, just get it done."

Itachi nodded. "Yes Pain-sama." he answered and after a brief nod to show respect to both of them , he left the room.

Kisame was waiting outside the door for him since he had already been informed of the mission. Itachi quickly hurried down the hall to his room to get his ninja gear for the trip. He stopped by the kitchen to see the blond.

He walked up to him quietly. "Naruto." he said to the preoccupied blond who was busy making a list, causing him to jump.

Naruto turned around and looked at him curiously.

"I'm going on a mission and wont be back for a while." he told him, feeling a bit foolish as he did so.

He didn't know why but he had felt he had a strange need to tell the blonde, he just knew that he did.

Naruto nodded at him, pleased to see him make the time to come inform him.

"I know, Deidara told me." he replied, then he turned and picked up a wrapped package off the counter and handed it to him. "Here is something for the road." the blonde said flushing a bit.

Itachi nodded and took it, feeling a bit shy as well as surprised. "Thank you." he said. "I'll try to be back before you um... give birth." he told him.

Naruto nodded and gave him a hint of a smile. "Okay, I'll wait. Be careful Itachi." he said, giving him a small hug.

Itachi flushed with pleasure and felt a sense of loss when Naruto pulled away.

"Hn." he replied, then he turned and began to walk out.

He saw a smirking Deidara standing nearby and pointedly ignored him. Nothing was going to take away that wonderful feeling he had inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara snickered as he watched Itachi disappear down the hall and then he turned back to the blushing blonde.

"So what did you need me to do in the village?" asked Deidara.

"Um.. Could you buy all the groceries on this list and stuff for our next couple of meals, I'm sick of fish. Also please pick up my stuff from the tailors for me okay?" he asked.

Deidara nodded. "Okay un."

Naruto handed him the list. "Thanks Deidara. Since you're doing me a favor and all, do you have any special requests for dinner this evening?" he asked him.

Deidara thought about it and nodded. "Well do you know how to bake cookies un?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "Sure but I better add a few more things to that list so I can make it ." he told him.

Deidara nodded happily and left. Naruto sighed and after picking up Taki and Tori off the floor and putting them on the counter nearby, he began to cook. The two little kitsunes kept playing pranks and chattering with him as he worked, taking his mind off all his problems.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in Konoha...**_

Sasuke sat in his office and desperately tried to concentrate on his paperwork. He was so distracted, spending almost all of his time when he wasn't giving out missions thinking of his dobe. He never realized how lonely life could be without the cheerful blonde nearby . Naruto constant chatter had always amused him but Sakura's attempts annoyed him. The longer he was away from the Dobe, the more he thought of him.

Just then Shizune knocked on his office door and walked in.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama is waiting outside and has requested a meeting with you." she said.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. It was no secret that they disliked each other and he was well aware that his betrayal of Naruto had only managed to put him in an even darker light with the redhead, making things worse. Still, he reminded himself, he would have to find a way to work around it for the good of the village.

Gaara walked in and Sasuke reluctantly invited him to sit.

"What can I do for you Kazekage-sama?" he asked formally.

Gaara looked at him for a few moments with his piercing green eyes , then he began to speak.

"Tell me Hokage-sama, did you love my brother at all?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Sasuke was taken aback by such a direct assault for a minute. He wanted to tell him to go to hell and to mind his own business but he knew better than to actually do that.

"Yes I did and I still do, but for the good of this village I must continue my line." Sasuke answered.

"But your line is being continued by my brother and the child he carries." said Gaara. "And if it wasn't for your betrayal, my brother would not have been made a criminal."

Sasuke felt enraged at the lecture even if it was all true but barely managed to maintain his stoic demeanor. "Be that as it may, its too late to change now and the council was the one to decide. Naruto will be brought back here along with my child."

Gaara crossed his arms. "Brought back to what Hokage-sama? He has no reason to return here. His dream has been stolen away from him by you and he has been betrayed by everyone one of you and you not only betrayed him, you chose another to take his place and had the audacity to insult him by insisting that he share your bed even though you now have a wife. Did you really think so little of my brother and his pride?" he asked coldly.

"He is mine and belongs to me." Sasuke hissed , his sharingan activated and spinning in his anger. "I will never let him go."

Gaara was unimpressed with his enraged display. "Since he has left you and abandoned this village, I doubt that. Do you really think he will forgive you for what you did?" he asked.

"Yes he will. He loves me!" Sasuke said fiercely. "He will realize that he is mine and return to me."

Gaara blinked, indifferent. "Who knows if he still loves you. I will say this though, there is only so many times that someone can forgive betrayal, even from the person they love." he told him and then he stood up and walked to the door.

Then he stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "Answer this for yourself Uchiha. How many times have you betrayed him? How many times have you chased after power and abandoned him? How many times have you broken his heart? Which one do you love more, him or power? If you were in his position would you forgive yourself? And the last question is this, are you worthy of his love and forgiveness?" he asked , then he turned and walked out.

Sasuke watched Gaara leave and glared angrily. How dare him speak that way to an Uchiha he kept on thinking. He sat there brooding for a while until he went home. He ignored all the questions in the back of his mind that Gaara had asked, saying that they were unworthy of his time.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**two weeks later...**_

_**In Konoha...**_

Sasuke was in bed dreaming as he slept next to Sakura.

_His blonde dobe was riding him hard and fast , just the way he liked it, screaming his name over and over as he thrust up into him. He gripped his the blondes hips and rolled over, pounding into his tight portal, giving it to him the way only he could._

"_Who do you belong to Naruto?" he asked as he continued to thrust._

"_Aaah Sas...uke.. I belong to you." Naruto moaned under him, lifting his hips to meet each hard thrust._

_Naruto threw his head back in ecstacy, loving the feel of his lover's hard rod deep inside him._

"_More Sasuke please." he begged in pleasure. "I need more...I need you deep inside me."_

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sasuke heard a voice calling him as he was being shaken.

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night and looked up at the pink haired kunoichi above him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked concerned. "You were grunting a lot. I thought you were having a bad dream."

Sasuke groaned. He was so hard right now and he needed it badly. He reached up and fondle her breast through he thin nightgown. She gasped but didn't move away. He pulled her down to him and kissed her, exploring her warm depths as he did so. He slid his hands down her body and began to squeeze and stroke her nipples. She moaned and straddled his hips needily and he flipped them over and laid her on her back .

"Hurry Sasuke." she said as he broke the kiss and moved down to suck on her firm breasts, laving her budding nipples.

She moaned and he removed her panties and threw them away somewhere, uncaring where they landed. He stroked her and felt moisture un his fingers as he parted her folds and began to stroke her clitoris.

"Aaaaaah Sasuke." she moaned , arching her back in pleasure.

He kept stroking and playing with her until he was sure she needed it as much as he did . Then he removed his briefs and positioned himself between her thighs. He slid his erection deep inside her, immediately noticing that she wasn't a virgin when he took her. Naruto had been a virgin during their first time a little voice reminded him in the back of his mind but he ignored it. This wasn't about love, this was about need and duty. Then he began to move. Giving it to her hard and fast , they way he needed to at the moment. She moaned with each thrust, shaking her head from side to side in a pink wave. She lifted her hips, loving the way he rode her. He reached down and stroked her clit as he took her and she screamed as she came. He continued to thrust into her at a frenzied pace, leaning to down mark her with a lovebite as he took her.

"Naruto..." he moaned as he released deep inside her.

Sakura froze, her afterglow fading immediately as she heard that. Sasuke didn't even realize what he had said or even if he did , he didn't seem to care. He emptied himself inside her and then as soon as he caught his breath he pulled out and got up, walking to the bathroom after putting his briefs back on.

Sakura heard the shower go on in the bathroom and felt tears forming in her eyes. It hurt that he felt the need to wash away there encounter, but nothing hurt more than him calling out someone else's name as he came. She waited for him to return to bed so that she could use the bathroom next but instead of returning when he was done, he left the room and walked down the stairs and out of the house. She got up sadly and went to the bathroom to wash herself up as well. When she had often made love to lee she had always been held after and treated like a precious lover but Sasuke did none of that. She wished with all her heart to turn back time.

Sasuke walked on until he reached the training grounds on the Uchiha estate where he and Naruto had often sparred together before having an occasional quickie if they couldn't wait to go home first. He sat on a limb in a tree aware of the Anbu's that were shadowing him but ignored there presence and began to think. Finally answering all the questions that Gaara had asked him.

"_I have betrayed him knowingly so many times. I have broken and trampled on his heart over and over again as if it were nothing and he was just a toy. I know in my heart that if he had done all these things to me I would have taken my vengeance on him. I don't deserve his love nor his forgiveness, none of us do. How many times will I make the same mistake over and over again before I realize that power is nothing without him by my side? How could I have been so blind to his deep love for me? I saw so many things with this sharingan and yet I was too stupid to see what really mattered. Naruto, my one and only love, I will find you and make it all up to you and I will do everything in my power to make you take me back. I have treated you terribly and I am sorry, so very sorry. Tonight I betrayed you again by touching another and I know that I will do it again. Forgive my weakness my dobe. When I find you, I will show you that I am worthy of you after all. Forgive my foolish pride and betrayal_ ." sasuke thought to himself.

He sat on the limb until sunrise, contemplating his mistakes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Gaara ...**_

Gaara, Neji, Temari and Kankuro returned to Suna after having a few more meetings with the Konoha council of elders. They had come to a sort of truce on the matter as they all knew it was too late to fix it all now but mostly due to the fact that they needed to maintain their alliance for the sake of both their villages. Gaara didn't inform Konoha of Naruto's whereabouts except for Neji and that was after they had returned home to Suna. Gaara showed him Naruto's letter and he agreed with Gaara's decision, knowing that the blond had suffered enough at Konoha's hands.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

It had been a long two weeks with Itachi gone and he wondered when he would return. He had been given Kakuza's ring and now had his Akatsuki outfits that had been picked up by Deidara. He had worn it to the village when he went to get his hair cut with Deidara at a salon and now wore his hair the way his father had. He now looked exactly like him, except for the tails, ears and whisker marks. Deidara had even gotten him a bottle of his favorite black nail polish as a gift for the wonderful cookies and had even painted them on for him.

Taki and Tori had also made friends with Tobi and were always off pulling pranks on the others, as scary as that sounds. Deidara and he had become friends over the last two weeks and had spent time with him whenever her had returned from one of his missions. Deidara had finally explained to him that at the last minute during the battle with Sasuke, Pain had switched him with a sacrifice, the way he had done with Itachi and Kisame on the way to rescue Gaara , using the replacement Jutsu in an instant, but since he had supposedly been blown up, Sasuke hadn't been able to check.

On the day Itachi returned, he had been baking cookies and felt strangely elated upon seeing him. Itachi had come to find him and greeted him before going to report in to Pain. Then he had returned and Naruto had been pleased to see him eat a few of the cookies even though Itachi, like Sasuke detested sweets.

That night Naruto sat on his window sill and looked up at the stars in the sky and smiled.

"_**Thank god, I can smile again and for real this time**_." he thought.

"_**Yes**_." said Kyu, strangely content as well. "_**We no longer have to hide behind a mask kit."**_

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt free.

Authors note: hello there. About the whole deidara being alive thing, just go with it okay. I just really wanted him in the story that's all. Anyway thank you all for reading and have a safe and funfilled weekend. See you all at the end of the next chapter and please review. Well ja ne.


	7. CONFESSIONS AND WRATH

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto sat outside playing with the little Kitsunes in the moonlight. He was now three months pregnant but he actually looked like six due to his unusual situation. Itachi stood off to the side watching him quietly, or rather devouring him with his eyes. They had kissed a couple of times and it made Naruto feel happy deep inside. Naruto noticed the way Itachi was looking at him and snickered inwardly. He never felt the usual insecurity that was common in pregnant women about wether or not he looked beautiful since Itachi seemed to be in a constant state of arousal around him. He could actually smell it with his heightened senses. Being pregnant had made him a bit more playful , just like the little kitsune he was. He often played pranks on the others with the two Kitsunes and Tobi. Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, he decided to tease poor Itachi.

"Lets go to the hot spring." he said cutely, his tails swishing around him.

He could almost hear Itachi's mental groan. They did this everyday now and the poor man would always watch from wherever he chose to and be painfully erect and lustful when Naruto was finally threw.

"Bring your things this time Itachi." said naruto. "That way you can go in with me for a change."

Itachi looked shell shocked at that. "Hn. I'm fine, I don't need to." he said.

Naruto mock pouted. "But Itachi since I'm pregnant its dangerous for me to be in there alone . I could slip and hurt myself. Don't you even care?" he asked looking as if he was about to cry.

"Hn. Okay." said Itachi, knowing he was doomed.

"Okay then, lets get our stuff." Naruto chirped and they went in to get their things before going off to the hot spring.

Naruto undressed boldly infront of ITachi and then he slid into the water and waited for Itachi to do the same. Itachi stood there for a minute, uncertain about what to do. He knew that if he went into the water he might not be able to control himself. It wasn't everyday that the object of your fantasies wanted you to join them for a bath.

"Aren't you coming in Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." said Itachi and against all his better judgement he stripped and slid in.

Meanwhile Naruto openly stared. Itachi had an amazing body. Even though he wasn't bulky, he had an extremely ripped torso and was a bit bigger and more masculine than Sasuke. Then to top it off all that creamy and pale skin was almost completely unmarred since he preferred to not engage in hand to hand combat, therefore avoiding injury. He was sexy and Naruto just wanted to mark him all over. Then Naruto moved down and his eyes widened. Itachi was proudly erect and he was well endowed. For a minute Kyuubi sent him images of him being taken by Itachi in various positions but he steadfastly ignored those. He didn't even realize he was drooling until Itachi, now in the water across from him gave him an Uchiha smirk.

"Well, is everything to your like Naruto?" Itachi asked smugly.

Naruto flushed, he could hear the Kyuubi in the back of his mind roaring with laughter at him. Wiping him mouth, Naruto felt the sudden urge to make Itachi's cool demeanor crack so that he could see him lose control.

"Its alright, I've seen way bigger." Naruto lied, swishing his tails arrogantly.

"Have you now?" Itachi said, feeling possessive on top of his obvious arousal.

Naruto who still hadn't realized the danger he was in continued. Strangely, the fox knew but decided to see how it all played out.

"Yes, I've felt bigger too." Naruto said arrogantly.

Itachi snapped. The boy had been sauntering around him for weeks now, invading his dreams, looking so sexy and driving him insane with every look, every fleeting touch, every little kiss. It even made him feel a bit lonely when he went on missions and was away from him.

His hand shot out and he pulled the startled blonde over to him and unto his lap. Naruto gave a little yelp in surprise at being grabbed so suddenly but otherwise didn't protest. Itachi pulled him as close as he could with Naruto's enlarged abdomen in the way and their lips met. Naruto blinked once before closing his eyes and surrendering to the kiss. As Itachi mapped out his mouth with his tongue , he realized that Itachi's kiss felt warmer, sweeter than Sasuke's had ever been. He moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi ran his hands down Naruto's back and on to cup his firm butt. He slid one hand around to cup his swollen abdomen and felt strangely pleased to feel the babies move in reaction. He realized then that it didn't matter that Naruto had been with his brother , or that the babies inside him had been fathered by him, as of now they were his. He broke the kiss and licked the blonde's neck, then he pulled away and looked at the beautiful boy.

Itachi knew that now was the time to tell the boy the truth about their shared past before going any further.

"Naruto, there are a few things you need to know." Itachi said.

Naruto was a bit worried when he heard that but nodded.

"Its about the reason I killed my family. I did it because of you." he said and Naruto's eyes widened but he waited for Itachi to finish. "I was the wolf anbu that the third had assigned to take care of you all those years ago before the massacre. Unlike the rest of the village, I had no problem with you since I knew that it was not your fault and I liked taking care of you. I could tell that you weren't as dumb as you like to pretend and it made me angry whenever they hurt you. As time went by I began to develop deeper feelings for you but you were still just a child and I was trapped. I told my friend Shisui about it and he seemed to accept it promising to watch my back. Then I found out that he had told my family and that my mom was pregnant. Apparently my father was planning on using me to get to you and extract the Kyuubi from inside you and put it in the child when it was born so that he could take over the village. I knew I couldn't allow that but I was still to weak to stop them. I had learned about the Mangekyo sharingan and knew that it would help me if I got it. So I killed that traitor who was my bestfriend Shisui and got it. I bided my time knowing that I had to act soon since time was running out. Then I met Madara Uchiha and he told me he would help me. They had found out about Shisui's death by then and I knew I had to act now. That night with Madara's help, I killed them all except for Sasuke and then left. That night I took one last look at you before I left, you were sleeping peacefully and didn't even know I was there. Then I joined the Akatsuki and the rest they say, is history."

Naruto could sense that he was telling the truth and as he remembered the days he spent with the wolf anbu that was strangely kind to him, he realized that all those times he had fought with Itachi, he had always retreated instead of captured him. It must have really hurt when he found out that he was with his younger brother.

"Why did you spare Sasuke's life?" he asked.

"I was going to kill him but then he reminded me of you in a way so I let him live. I told him to hate me and then I left." Itachi confessed.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry we took so long to find each other. It must have hurt when you found out I was with your brother." he said.

Itachi nodded, it had almost driven him insane when he found out and he had wished a thousand times then that he had just killed him that night.

They kissed again and then Itachi broke the kiss and licked the blondes neck before biting him until he drew blood, effectively claiming him as he activated his Mangekyo. He broke away and looked at the blonde with his sharingan spinning. But unlike the first time however, this was not to harm him and had no killing intent. By doing this , he was making Naruto see him for all he was.

"He's claiming you kit." said the fox. "If you want him , you have to claim him too. Stop dancing around what you feel and take him. He is not his traitorous brother."

Naruto looked down into the spinning red eyes and bared his canines. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the pale neck that had been bared to him. It felt...right. He had never mated himself to Sasuke in this way since he hadn't really trusted him and he was glad that he hadn't now.

Then Itachi just held his pregnant mate, refusing to take him since he didn't want to hurt the babies. He decided that he would wait until after they had been born and Naruto was once again okay to mate. Then they got out and after drying off, getting dressed and returning to the hideout, Naruto fell asleep curled up in Itachi's arms on his bed. 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile in Konoha...**_

They had been looking for leads on Naruto's whereabouts for months now and still hadn't come up with anything. The council was livid, Sasuke was worried and Sakura was drowning in guilt.

Shikamaru and tenten had moved to Suna to be with Temari and Kankuro.

_**With Sasuke..**_.

He had slept with Sakura few times since that night and felt guilty about it. It meant nothing to him and he was just doing it to make a few heirs. He worried about Naruto and his babies and desperately wanted to see his dobe. His position as Hokage was not all it had cracked up to be and he was getting tired of the council breathing down his neck with their demands. He had taken to ignoring them and felt a certain satisfaction in pissing them off. He was pissed to find no traces of his dobe and wish he could go search for him himself. It was almost as if the dobe had fallen off the fact of the earth.

_**With Sakura...**_

Tsunade had dropped her as an apprentice and was now teaching Hinata along with Ino as usual. None of their old friends spoke to her and whenever they did, they called her lady Uchiha with scorn and venom dripping from their voices. Lee wouldn't even look at her and Iruka and Kakashi avoided her like the plague. It wasn't until Iruka had bumped into her on day in the streets near the flowershop when he finally let her have it.

"How could you do that to him!" Iruka yelled at her, uncaring as it had been eating at him since Naruto left. "You claimed to be his friend and yet you did this to him. He is now three months pregnant and alone because of your selfishness you bitch!"

The streets began to get crowded as everyone came out to see what was going on.

"I know what I did was wrong and I wish I could take it back but its too late now." Sakura said.

"Do you?" said Ino walking out of her flowershop. "Naruto was always a good friend to you even when you treated him like dirt and he always watched out for you, for all of us. You say you wish you could take it back but its not like you didn't know that they were together. You could have said no to the elders but you didn't so save your wishes. Even if you didn't know he was pregnant you knew about their relationship. Did you even think about lee? I bet you didn't . You were always a selfish and greedy person Sakura and I hope I live to see the day that you get your comeuppance!" she yelled and stormed back into her store.

"I agree with Ino." said Kiba. "You knew what the elders were going to do to Naruto but instead of being a true friend you helped that asshole to steal his dream away from him. Well was it worth it Sakura? How does it feel to be Lady Uchiha? Was it worth selling out your friends?"

"As of now we are no longer your friends Sakura because of what you did to the kindest person in this whole village. Because of your greed he is now an s-rank criminal and is pregnant and alone out there. There are people who want to kill him for the Kyuubi and he is now a walking target since he is now helpless due to his condition. Now you can go back to your estate and look around and think about the people you cheated to get what you now have." said Shino, then he too walked away.

Sakura watched all her old friends go, then she slowly walked home, guilt and sorrow as her companions. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point Kakashi had appeared and was holding the distraught Chuunin in his hands as he cried. He quickly teleported them to their apartment and began to comfort him.

"I miss him so much Kashi." Iruka sobbed. "I know that he hates us now but I still want him back."

Kakashi nodded. "I know Ruka but there is nothing we can do right now until we find him. As soon as we find him all do all I can to bring him back." he promised.

Iruka nodded, knowing that it was already too late for that.

_**Tbc**_

authors note: hello and sorry for the delay, health problems. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Sorry for the short chapter. Well I'm off to start the next chapter so see ya.


	8. PAINFUL REVELATIONS

_At some point Kakashi had appeared and was holding the distraught Chuunin in his hands as he cried. He quickly teleported them to their apartment and began to comfort him._

"_I miss him so much Kashi." Iruka sobbed. "I know that he hates us now but I still want him back."_

_Kakashi nodded. "I know Ruka but there is nothing we can do right now until we find him. As soon as we find him all do all I can to bring him back." he promised._

_Iruka nodded, knowing that it was already too late for that._

_**A few weeks later...**_

_**With Naruto...**_

_**(He is now four months pregnant and ready to deliver any day now)**_

_Pale fingers ran across smooth and tanned skin. His lips laving sensitive nipples, sucking on them until they were achingly aroused.__Tongue licking his shapely torso leaving a wet and sensitive trail down to his hardened and weeping erection. A lick of its tip , removing all moisture, a pleasure filled moan. Two moistened fingers sliding deep inside the tanned one's sanctum, stretching him. The tip of the tanned one's erection is surrounded by a warm and wet tongue, sliding down to the base and back up again before the warm and talented mouth takes it all in until it hits the back of the pale one's throat, a shudder. Languid strokes of the tongue as its sliding in and out of a wet and warm mouth, a deep groan. He hums as he is sucking it, sending vibrations threw the organ he is encompassing, a scream and a release._

"_That was quick dobe," a mocking voice replied._

"_Shut up teme," you scream._

_The voice chuckles and removes his fingers from your sanctum. He lubes his erection and positions it at your quivering entrance. He thrusts in and you moan from the painful pleasure.. You lift your hips to meet each hard thrusts, want more, needing more of the painful but pleasurable invasion. He rides you into submission, stroking your now revived member in time with his hard strokes. You explode again and he follows three strokes later. You look up at your lover's face, its Sasuke. No wait, the skin peels away to reveal a more mature version of Sasuke, but with two lines on his face, its Itachi._

"_Itachi," you moan. "Take me, I'm yours."_

"_And I am your's Naruto." itachi replies._

Everything fades as you begin to awaken. You look over to see Itachi next to you, still fast asleep.

_**Normal view...**_

Naruto woke up and looked over at the sleeping Uchiha. He looked so peaceful now, relaxed in his slumber. It is was obvious that Itachi trusted him since he was sleeping in his presence unguarded. Naruto looked at the delicious man that was now all his and smiled. He reached over and trailed his hands across the black covered torso, down his body and up again, loving the solid feel of his mate. Naruto giggled in delight at the wonderful man next to him just waiting to be er...devoured.

"Naru-koi."Itachi said suddenly, causing the kitsune to jump.

"Yip, I mean huh?" Naruto answered surprised.

He had been so caught up in Itachi's sexiness that he hadn't even realized that he was awake.

"Stop teasing me my little kitsune." itachi said, a hint of a smile on his face. "I can hardly hold back as it is."

Naruto giggled. "Oh right, sorry Tachi-chan." he said cutely.

"Hn." said Itachi.

"Well, I'll deliver any day now." said Naruto. "I cant wait. I'll finally be able to see my feet again."

Itachi smirked at that but said nothing. Naruto gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed. He started to waddle to the bathroom but stopped suddenly as he felt a warm liquid rushing down his legs from the birth canal that the kyuubi had created a few weeks before. The blonde slowly turned around and looked at his mate.

"Um, Tachi-chan. I think 'any day now' is here." he said.

Itachi's eyes widened and he got off the bed. "You mean its time?" he asked sounding a bit panicked.

Any other time, Naruto would have laughed at the normally stoic Uchiha panicking if it wasn't for the contractions he was feeling at the moment.

"Go get a doctor and a nurse Tachi-chan." Naruto said to the panicking man.

Itachi nodded and shunshined out the door to find Deidara to fly him to the village to get what Naruto had ordered.

Naruto watched him go and quickly changed into something dry, then he waddled over to the bed and laid on it to wait, hoping they wouldn't take too long. Half an hour later and overly excited Deidara and nervous Itachi came in with a nurse and a doctor from the village nearby. The poor medics looked scared out of their minds and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. You kidnaped them and brought them here before they knew what had happened." Naruto said.

"Hn." said Itachi.

Naruto wanted to laugh but the sharp contraction that hit him just then chased that thought right out of his head. The doctor and nurse snapped out of it and quickly began to help him. Itachi stayed next to Naruto threw the whole thing, his fingers almost numb from Naruto's death grips. Deidara stayed nearby as well, to keep an eye on things. He had grown fond of the little kitsune and didn't want anything to happen to him. The other members of the Akatsuki who were currently at the base were there as well, standing outside the door and waiting for their new member to deliver his babies.

Nine hours later Naruto had given birth to four cute little babies. There were three boys and one girl. They all had three whisker marks on their cheeks, nine cute little tails and fox ears like their mother. The firstborn, a boy Naruto had name Yuichi had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. The second baby was a girl Yuki and she had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Daisuke came next and he had blonde hair and black eyes. The fourth boy Ritsuka had black hair and eyes and looked just like Sasuke.

The other Akatsuki members came in to admire the babies and Deidara who was fascinated with the babies, quickly volunteered along with Tobi to help feed the babies. Naruto watched as the nurse taught the two volunteers how to make formula and how to hold the babies and watched them being fed. Then he fell asleep, exhausted by all the hard work he had just done.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Gaara...**_

Gaara woke up from a sound sleep in his lover's arms and hurried to the bathroom. He bend over the toilet and upchucked for a few minutes much to his disgust. This was the fourth time it had happened this week and he was extremely annoyed.

From behind him Neji said. "Again Gaara-koi? You have to see a doctor today. There is obviously something wrong."

Gaara glared but nodded in agreement. An hour later Gaara had his answer, he was pregnant. He and Neji were excited by the news, or as excited as two such stoic people could get. Neji decided that they should get married as soon as possible and proposed. They sent their fastest eagle to Konoha at Neji's insistence to invite his friends and family.

The wedding was held a week later and all of the rookie nine had arrived. Naruto's presence was missed by all of his real friends. Sasuke had attended as well with Sakura under duress. He had to come since he was the Hokage now and they were allies. Tsunade attended as well, since Naruto had liked Gaara. Hinata and Hanabi went to represent the Hyuga clan since their father couldn't make it and had requested an audience with their cousin and the Kazekage in private the day before the wedding.

flashback

"Thank you for agreeing to see us Lord Kazekage, Neji-nii. We just wanted to know if you had heard from Naruto yet." Hinata said.

Gaara could tell that they deeply cared for Naruto, but still he didn't break his brother's confidence. "No but I'm sure he's alright." he told them.

Hinata and Hanabi nodded. "Well when you here from him. Tell Naruto Nii that he's not as alone as he thinks and that his true friends are with him." Hanabi said.

Gaara nodded, understanding the double meaning and the sisters thanked them and left. Neji was surprised by the change in Hinata. Hinata had looked them in the eye and hadn't stuttered even once. She seemed to have finally gained confidence in herself and he was proud of her. It was nice to know that when they time came, they along with Naruto's true friends , would stand by him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**four months later...**_

_**In Konoha...**_

It had been eight months now since Sakura and Sasuke had been married and Sakura still wasn't pregnant despite all of Sasuke's efforts. The council was now worried about this and had ordered her to be checked out immediately. When Tsunade had heard about that she had volunteered to do it personally. She was curious about it after all.

So here they were, in the hospital room with Sakura lying on a bed in a paper gown all ready to be checked out. Shizune and Ino were there as well.

Sakura looked up at her former sensei. "Tsunade-sensei I..." she started but was cut off by the hateful glare that the slug sannin sent her.

"Don't you ever call me that again you bitch." Tsunade hissed at her. "Because of you my Gaki has been made a criminal and is now out there all alone and pregnant. If I could turn back time, I would let you remain as the weak and pathetic genin you were when I met you. You just couldn't resist could you? You and that traitor you call a husband really do deserve each other. I always knew he wasn't worthy of my precious Gaki."

Sakura didn't try to say anything else, she just sat there and waited for Tsunade to finish her examination. Tsunade used her chakra to scan her reproductive organs and couldn't believe what she found. She rolled over with laughter and had to be held up by Shizune and Ino.

"What is it Tsunade-sensei?" asked Ino curiously.

Tsunade began to speak in between bouts of laughter. "Those assholes we call elders really screwed themselves this time." she said before dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Sakura cant have kids Ino. Her reproductive organs are so deformed and damaged, there is really no way to correct it."

Ino and Shizune's eyes widened as they heard this and realized what it meant. Then they too began to roar with laughter.

"Oh this is just priceless." Ino gasped out. "If this isn't poetic justice I don't know what is."

"Looks like the uchiha clans fate rests with Naruto now." Shizune snickered.

"I'm gonna go address the council and give them my report." Tsunade told them and teleported out.

Shizune left as well, making a mad dash to Iruka's. Ino was the only on left there with the shellshocked Sakura.

"How does it feel Sakura? You have everything that you wanted, except the one things that counts." Ino said harshly. "You and that bastard stole everything from Naruto and now Naruto has the one thing that you will never have. I'm pregnant now by the way and will be having my baby in eight months. I'm sure Choji will make a good father to our child. The lesson here Sakura is , what goes around comes around."she said and walked out.

Sakura sat there for a while, still unable to believe it. Then she broke down and began to cry. Finally she got up and began walking threw the village to her home. By now , as with every small town, everybody knew.

"Serves her right." said one woman.

"If she cant even do that, then what good is she."said another and on and on it went until she got to the compound. Then she laid on the bed and wrapping her arms around herself, cried.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile...**_

_**With Sasuke...**_

He had just been informed by the council of Sakura's condition. To say he was pissed is putting it nicely. He had had to marry the pink haired banshee for no reason at all.

"In any event."continued the chairman. "You will just have to divorce her and find a more suitable candidate."

That made Sasuke even angrier and he snapped. " I already had a suitable candidate who is already pregnant with my babies. I don't want anyone else and none of you can tell me who to be with or what to do anymore. I've already fulfilled my part of the bargain so you can all go to hell. Its not my fault that you were all too stupid to make sure she could have kids before you made her marry me."

"How dare you. We will take back the title of Hokage and give it to someone else if you don't." yelled the angry chairman.

Sasuke smirked. "Its too late for that. You once told me that once the decision has been made, it cant be revoked so save it you old coot. You screwed yourself when you made me marry that useless banshee. Since I'm not gonna divorce her just yet, you had better find Naruto and my kids if you want to restore my clan." he told them and walked out of the council room, feeling pleased with himself for once.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**with Lee...**_

He had been dating a sweet young village girl for some time now and had already asked her to marry him. She was already pregnant with their first child and he was very happy. He had come to realize while he had been in the hospital, that what he had felt for Sakura had been a childhood infatuation that he had carried over into their older days. When he heard of Sakura's unfortunate circumstances, instead of feeling glee or hate, he felt nothing but pity for her. The mean things you do to people , they say, often had a way of catching up with you.

Tbc

author's note: hello there. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really evil aren't I? Forgive me Sakura lovers I couldn't resist. But if you're still upset , check out my other Naruto story called 'crimson regret' were that Sakura is much more likable. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. MOVING ON AND NEW DISCOVERIES

_**with Lee...**_

_He had been dating a sweet young village girl for some time now and had already asked her to marry him. She was already pregnant with their first child and he was very happy. He had come to realize while he had been in the hospital, that what he had felt for Sakura had been a childhood infatuation that he had carried over into their older days. When he heard of Sakura's unfortunate circumstances, instead of feeling glee or hate, he felt nothing but pity for her. The mean things you do to people , they say, often had a way of catching up with you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Sasuke**_...

Sasuke walked home that evening and went into the house. He found Sakura making tea as usual, pretending that nothing had happened earlier. Her eyes were red and swollen, a dead giveaway that she had been crying. She turned to him and looked at him fearfully.

"G-good evening Sasuke." she said hesitantly.

"Hn." he answered, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Sit down Sakura, we need to talk."

The girl paled but sat down. "I guess you want a divorce now." she said tiredly. " its fine , I wont object."

"No." said Sasuke surprising her. "We are staying married for now. I already have heirs anyway, I just need to find them."

Sakura nodded. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." she said tearfully.

"Hn, don't be. Its not your fault so let it go. This is one of the risks in being a kunoichi." sasuke said. " it will all work out somehow."

Sakura gave him a sad smile before finishing her tea. She had just made a new goal for herself, find Naruto and the kids and bring them back to make up for what she did.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

_**(four months prior to Sakura's revelation)**_

_**the day after the delivery...**_

Naruto woke up to find Zetsu standing over the babies arguing to himself. Apparently both sides were disagreeing on which of the babies were cuter, the black haired ones or the blondes. He had been on a mission when Naruto had gone into labor and had just arrived. Naruto turned to Itachi who was lying next to him and smiled when he noticed him keeping an eagle eye on Zetsu with the babies.

"Unlike you they don't bite Zetsu." Naruto said startling the two toned man from out of his argument with himself.

Zetsu turned around and looked over at Naruto. "The dark haired ones are cute." said the black side. "No the blonde ones ." said the white side.

Naruto grinned as he watched him argue on out the door. Then Naruto got up and created four clones and sent one off to go make the formula. Then he took the babies up and began to change their diapers with his clones' assistance. Itachi watched all this intently and Naruto grinned when he noticed that his sharingan was out and working.

"Tachi-chan, you're copying how to change Diapers?" he asked laughing.

"Hn" Itachi responded. "I have to learn so that I can help you and this is the easiest way."

Naruto blushed but nodded and felt pleased when he saw Itachi watching him feed the babies intently. The Uchiha even followed him around the whole day, learning how to take care of them. Naruto and the others found it cute and the fox kits Taki and Tori kept snickering about it.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**two weeks later...**_

Naruto had been completely healed since two days after the delivery but it had been such a busy time that he and Itachi hadn't gotten any alone time. The babies had grown a lot in the two weeks and actually looked like six month old babies, much to Kyu's and Naruto's delight.

That night he decided to be claimed completely by his new mate and had been planning for it all day. He put the babies to bed in their own room and created four clones to babysit them, then he got his things for the bath together and sauntered over to Itachi.

"Tachi-koi, wanna join me in the hotsprings?" he asked sexily , giving Itachi a 'come hither' look.

Itachi's eyes widened as all his brain cells went down to his groin. "Hn." he agreed and shunshined to his room to get his things.

When he came back he grabbed Naruto and teleported them to the springs, not wanting to waste a single minute. Naruto giggled and slowly undressed, teasing Itachi as he did so before slipping into the water. Itachi who had been so entranced before, undressed in record time and followed him in. He reached for Naruto but the kitsune wanted to play. He moved out of range giggling as he did so and jumped when Itachi caught up to him and grabbed him. The Uchiha pulled the giggling kitsune into his arms and turned him around to face him.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped at the resounding slap that landed on his naked derriere.

"Never try to run from me again." itachi told him seriously. "You're mine my little kitsune.

Naruto pouted but nodded.. Itachi captured his lips and began to explore the warm wetness that laid within. As he mapped the inviting contours of his mouth, Naruto moaned in delight. Itachi rubbed their erections together between them as Naruto wrapped his arms around him. Then Itachi broke the kiss and moved to the side of his neck, licking the mating mark before placing little butterfly kisses all over him. That was actually the only scar that the boy had on his body and it was obvious that the Kyuubi was very vain and refused to let the boy's body be marked up in any way. Itachi found it all extremely sexy so it didn't really matter though.

He moved his lips down to his right nipple and began to lave it with his tongue, sucking and licking much to the blonde's delight. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt the heat pooling in his groin. He reveled in Itachi's almond and vanilla scent, the same scent that had been driving him crazy for months now and all he wanted to do was lick every inch of the older man, exploring that pale and sexy body. Just then Itachi switched to the other nipple as his hand pinched the other and Naruto shivered, purring in pleasure.

"Nyaah Tachi-koi." Naruto gasped out when Itachi finally moved down to take the tip of his erection into his mouth.

He groaned and whimpered in painful pleasure when Itachi inserted two fingers deep inside him and began to stretch him as they moved in and out.

"More please koi." Naruto begged as Itachi began to slide his delicate length in and out of his mouth, over and over, gripping his black-haired man's head as he arched his back and pushed his rod deeper into his mouth.

Itachi sucked hard, glad to finally be able to truly pleasure the man he had always loved. He began humming as he took more of the boy's cock into his mouth, stopping occasionally to torture the slit with his tongue as he finger fucked him. The boy began to purr even louder and his body vibrated the way a cat's would the more excited he got. He applied a bit of teeth to his erection and Naruto exploded with a growl, pumping all he had into Itachi's welcoming mouth. Itachi quickly swallowed and removed his fingers from his portal before getting up to hold the shivering boy.

"Bend over the side of the spring." he told him, assisting the satiated boy into doing so.

Then he stopped to admire the view of the kitsune-boy bending over, his derriere sticking up in the air as his nine tails swished around. One of his kitsune ears flattened as he waited for Itachi to take him. His body still shivering from his earth shattering orgasm. Then the boy turned to look at Itachi who was busy copying the image into his mind ,and Itachi almost came.

"Take me Tachi-koi." Naruto said cutely, looking like the perfect uke just waiting to be ravished.

Itachi moaned involuntarily and got behind him. Naruto's tails laid down flat on his back so that they wouldn't be in Itachi's way. When Itachi began to slide in, the tails stood on end and the ears pricked up as Naruto whimpered and moaned. Itachi gently slid in until he was firmly seated inside him. Naruto's entire body began to vibrate again and Itachi had to grit his teeth in order to hold on long enough to give him time to adjust. Then he finally began to move and the vibrations increased as he pounded into him. His sharingan was out now in full-force against his will at the pleasure that the boy was giving him. He couldn't get deep enough in his opinion into the tight, hot and wet vibrating portal of the boy.

"Oh yes , more Tachi-koi." Naruto gasped out, pushing back to meet him as he caressed him with his tails.

Itachi leaned down to jerk Naruto in time with his thrust, rubbing his slit occasionally and making the boy growl and purr even more. He rammed into him as hard as he could , needing more of the delicious pleasure running threw his body. As the furry tails flicked over his body and touched his nipples, the Uchiha actually screamed as he exploded deep inside the boy.

Naruto felt the warm liquid flooding him and lost it , he came again, covering Itachi's hand with his cum. Itachi stayed in his tight portal for a few more minutes trying to catch his breath. He felt the boy's portal vibrating and moaned. He pulled out and turned the boy around before picking him up, sliding back into that welcoming heat. Then he began fucking him hard with his renewed arousal and the boy wrapped his arms around him and hung on for dear life as he took it hard and fast, wrapping his legs around Itachi's bucking hips.

"Fuck me Tachi! Harder!" the boy ordered as he was being pounded into, pushing down to meet each violent thrust.

"Naruto!" Itachi gasped out as he impaled him on his thrusting cock.

"Nyaah!" Naruto screamed as he came again, the friction on his dick between them giving him all he needed and covering their chests with his essence.

Itachi felt the boys inner walls tightening around him as they vibrated and he came again, groaning loudly as he flooded the boy with his cum. Naruto slumped on him for a minute as Itachi tried to catch his breath. He felt the boy still vibrating around him and groaned, he was gonna expire from pleasure instead of by the hunter- nins after him.

Naruto felt him hardening again and his eyes widened. "Tachi-koi, again and so soon?" he asked surprised.

Itachi gave him and Uchiha smirk. Feeling proud that his brother had never managed to do it so soon again and again by Naruto's reaction. He carried the boy all while still inside him and laid on his back with the boy straddling him. Naruto flushed as he took the hint and began to ride the large cock inside him. His last sober thought before getting into it was that it was gonna be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**meanwhile with pain and the others...**_

They had heard Itachi's uncharacteristical scream and hurried out to see what was wrong, thinking that he had been attacked. When they saw what was going on they couldn't believe it.

"So that's why he screamed un." said Deidara, trying hard not to laugh.

"The kitsune must be really good to get ice-price to actually lose his Uchiha cool and scream." said Kisame chuckling.

"wow, Itachi sure has stamina to do it again so soon." said Konan, getting into it. "And who would have thought that Itachi had such a great body under all that clothes and such pale and beautiful skin. And I cant believe that Naruto's skin is actually so flawless, that just so wrong."

"I was wondering when he would give in." said Zetsu grabbing Tobi. "Well I have things to take care of so see you in the morning." he told them and left with Tobi.

"This is better than Icha Icha." said Kisame settling in to enjoy the show and Deidara nodded in agreement as he made himself comfortable as well.

Konan looked as if she was about to but one look from Pain (#1) changed her mind. "I'll see you in the morning guys." she said to the others.

"Well seeing as he is obviously fine, I think I'll call it a night." said Pain walking away with a firm grip on Konan's arm.

As soon as he was back in his room , he deposited her on the bed and began to strip. "So lets see how much stamina I have shall we." he told her.

Konan smirked at him. She had known that he would react that way and was actually inwardly snickering at him for taking the bait. All laughing stopped as she saw the look on his face, it was gonna be a long night.

Zetsu closed the door to his room and looked over at Tobi. He was gonna be having a good night with his 'good boy'.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile...**_

_**In Konoha...**_

_**Three months after Naruto left ...**_

(Midnight)

_**with Hinata and Hanabi...**_

The two sisters snuck out of the compound as soon as everyone else had retired for the night and went to an old training ground on the edge of Konoha. Unknown to them Hiashi was following close by, wanting to see__where his daughters were sneaking off to every night.

He watched as the two sisters trained together and sparred until early morning in surprise. Hinata was using the (Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou) Divination Field fighting style. Something that he had thought she was unable to learn. It was the advanced style of their hyuga technique and he couldn't believe it. Hanabi was actually being taught by her older sister at how to use it. He watched as they helped each other and learned from each other in a combined effort. He also noticed that Hinata hadn't stuttered even once while they spoke and actually spoke in a clear and calm voice that exuded confidence and determination. Then they did the basic form of Taijutsu and saw when Hanabi took out a small scroll and showed something to her sister. The younger girl then began explaining about the techniques on the scroll and they both talked about them for a while before returning to training.

When they were ready to leave, Hiashi teleported back to the estate before they arrived and sat on his bed. He thought about what he had seen and heard tonight. He couldn't believe the change that he had seen in his older child and felt a bit ashamed at the way he had always treated her. He couldn't understand why he had always subconsciously blamed her for his brother's death when she had been just a child. He began to wonder what else he didn't know about his older daughter and decided to be much nicer to her from now on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

They were all having breakfast when he decided to try and be nice to her.

"You have gotten better at training lately Hinata, that is good." he told her, actually looking directly at her for a change.

Hinata looked at him warily as if wondering what brought this on but answered none the less. "Thank you father b-but I'm sure that Hanabi was m-much better." She told him shyly, looking down at the ground.

He looked at her and noticed her shy and timid manner while speaking to him and inwardly frowned. Was this what he had reduced her to? Was it his fault for make her feel uncertain and unworthy of his regard? For the first time, he regretted passing her off to Kurenai as if she were nothing. He remembered the words he had spoken to Kurenai that day and wondered if Hinata had heard them.

Her gaze flickered suddenly towards him before looking back down and he realized then that she had heard him that day. He thought of her answer just now and realized that she had compared herself to Hanabi. Over the next few hours every time they spoke and he complimented her, she got more and more timid and passed the compliment off to Hanabi. He had only barely listened to what she actually said when she spoke in the past and he was beginning to realize that she compared herself with every sentence she spoke to him with Hanabi as if she was of no consequence. He thought about the things he had always said to her and about her and realized that he had always done the same thing too, belittling her existence.

That night he decided to follow them again and see what would happen. The two sister reached the training grounds again but instead of beginning to train like they did the night before , Hinata and Hanabi began to speak, surprisingly about him.

"Did you notice that HE was acting strange today?" Hinata asked her.

Hanabi nodded. "Yes I did. Why was he suddenly paying so much attention to you? He has never done that before." she said.

Hinata frowned. "I don't know but I think he is up to something or suspects something at least. Today he actually looked at me, something he hasn't done since the day his brother was killed. Its very strange on unnerving to say the least." she said.

"Yes I know but maybe he is trying to reach out to you and form a closer relationship with you. You know, bridge the gap between you two." Hanabi said thoughtfully, but Hinata shook her head.

"Don't be silly Hanabi, HE would never do that. Besides their isn't enough trees in this village to build a bridge that long. HE hates me and you know it." Hinata said plainly.

"I don't know niichan, besides why do you hardly ever call him father when we are alone?" Hanabi asked.

"Because he has never really been one to me, just you. The day when he so coldly dumped me on Kurenai-sensei I realized that I didn't matter to him. As time went by I trained so hard to overcome my flaws so that he would notice me but he never did. When he finally started to train you I knew then that I had no chance. He would always criticize me and compare me to you. Do you know that whenever I was about to go on a mission he would always tell me to try to be useful and not be a hindrance to my teammates? No Hanabi, I could move a whole mountain and he wouldn't notice. I hate the fact that Naruto is gone, he was the only one who understood what it felt like to be me , to be hated for even existing. Father will always hate me but that's okay, I gave up on his ever loving me a long time ago." she told her sister. "Now lets get back to training, it wont stay dark forever."

Hanabi nodded and they began to train. Hiashi who had heard everything that Hinata had said was feeling a ashamed and heartbroken. He finally realized how Hinata must have felt when he discarded her so casually for her younger sister.

He began to wonder if he would ever be able to reach her , if he even had a chance. That night he returned home and stayed up until morning wondering how to deal with the situation. The way she spoke of him had hurt and the fact that she barely called him father or saw him that way hurt even more. Seeing Hinata tonight, there was no doubt that she had the potential in her to lead the family. He silently wondered what she would say if he told her that he felt that way. He decided to test that theory the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

Hiashi called Hinata into his private sitting room to speak with her alone. She obediently came in and sat down subserviently and waited for him to speak after greeting him. She didn't even look at him but kept her head down they way she always did in his presence and he realized that because he never looked at her, she had taken to not looking at him either.

"How are you Hinata?" he asked her and he noticed that she visibly tensed.

He realized then that he had never really asked her that face to face before, if ever.

"I-I am fine father, thank you for asking." she said formally , never once looking at him.

"That's good to know Hinata. I have been thinking lately that perhaps you would make a good head of the clan after all." he said and was a bit taken aback by her reaction.

Hinata looked up at him briefly before putting her head back down submissively. "I-I think that Hanabi would b-be m-much better father since you have been training her for so long. I-I know that I am not fit for the position because of my w-weak will." she stuttered out.

Hiashi looked at her for a few minutes then nodded. "Very well Hinata, you may go." he told her.

Thank you f-father." she stuttered out and got up.

She walked towards the door and paused for a bit and turn to look at him when she taught he had turned away . He saw the same expression she had had earlier when he made that suggestion and finally realized what it was. It was hate and disgust and it chilled him to the bone.

That night he went to watch them again to here what they would say to each other. As before, they stopped to talk before beginning to train.

"So I heard father called you into his sitting room today." Hanabi began. "What was it that he wanted?"

Hinata frowned. "He wanted to tell me that he thought I would make a good clan leader after all." she said , her voice dripping with venom.

Hanabi gasped at that . "do you want to?" she asked curiously.

To her surprise Hinata shook her head. "No I don't. Years ago I did but I don't anymore." she said coldly. "Face it Hanabi we may not be extinct like the Uchiha clan but we may as well be. We enslave our own kin and discard our children as if they are nothing if they don't fit up to the standards that we set. I actually pity you for being the heir instead of me as I wouldn't wish this on anyone . You will become the head of the clan and we will never be the way we are now to each other as you will become cold , heartless and cruel like our father. I really do pity you." she confessed.

Hanabi said nothing and they began to train. Meanwhile Hiashi was being ripped to shreds by the words Hinata had just said. Was that really how he was ? Cold, heartless and cruel? As soft voice inside him said yes he was. He went home and sat on his bed, wondering what to do now.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note: **_hello and sorry for the long stretch between updates. So what do you think about this chapter. Please review and if I get twenty of them I'll update in two days. Thanks for reading and see ya.


	10. CHAIN REACTIONS OF DEATH

_Konan smirked at him. She had known that he would react that way and was actually inwardly snickering at him for taking the bait. All laughing stopped as she saw the look on his face, it was gonna be a long night._

_**with Konan and Pain ( #1)**_...

Konan watched as Pain began to undress and snickered. He glared at her and she felt herself get all wet with anticipation. She quickly pulled off her clothing and laid on the bed. She knew he was annoyed with her but she couldn't help it, she wanted to play . She removed her panties and deliberately threw it at him , he reflexively caught it. Then she leaned back on the bed and pulled her legs up and apart and gave him a clear view of her vagina. She used one hand to caress her right nipple as she arched an arrogant brow at him.

"So you were saying something about your stamina?" she said cheekily, completely naked except for the paper flower in her hair. "Then why don't you prove it Pain-sama ." she said mockingly.

Pain began walking over to her. "It's a good thing you're made of paper." he said as he settle in between her welcoming thighs. "Because I'm gonna lay you out like a centerfold."

"Are you really?" she said sassily as he trailed a finger between the grove of her firm breasts and trailed it down past her navel to her wet clitoris. "Are you sure that the reason you're in six bodies instead of one is not because you're overcompensating for something?" she teased.

He growled and slid a finger deep inside her. "You must be very horny Konan. You're all wet for me and I haven't even touched you yet."he said with an arrogant smirk. "And you should know that I wont be needing six bodies to thoroughly give you the fucking you've been asking for all day ."

"Hmm have I?" she said evasively. "Are you sure that you're the one that turned me on? Itachi and Naruto were pretty erotic to watch you know. It is probably them and not you."

Pain scowled and used his chakra to bind her hands above her head to the beds' railing and then he grabbed her hips after positioning himself at her entrance and slid in to the hilt.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed at the sudden invasion , then looked down at him. " my my, why did you tie me up? So that I cant run away from how horrible you're performing." she jeered knowing it would make him snap.

He leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth as he spread her thighs wider, plunging into her frantically over and over. She arched her back in pleasure as she writhed under him. This was the way she loved it, craved it. She loved it when he lost control and she reveled in the fact that she was the one who made him do that. He flicked his thumb against her clit over and over again and she screamed and came hard and he laughed.

"Oh come on now konan, surely you cant be done already." he told her as he continued to fuck her. "We're nowhere near done yet and you're gonna regret those naughty little things you said my little paper flower." he hissed.

"_I am so fucked_." she thought to herself as she surrendered to his will.

It really was a long night.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning ...**_

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto woke up and groaned when he felt Itachi firmly seated inside him and ready to go.

"Aaah Tachi-koi, didn't you get enough last night? I've barely slept and hour yet and you're all ready to go again." he said pouting.

Itachi gave him and Uchiha smirk and proceeded to give him a good early morning fuck. They had teleported naked back to their bedroom and Naruto hadn't even hit the bed before Itachi was ready again. An hour later Itachi passed out with a small smirk on his face and Naruto was finally able to sleep for a few hours before having to get up to feed the babies.

When he woke up again he found Itachi feeding on of the babies his formula and Naruto grinned at the loving scene and wished that he had a camera. He mentally made a note to get one as soon as possible, moment like these were too rare to be wasted. He got up and went over to join them, mentally thanking Kyuubi for healing his poor ass while he slept. Itachi had really rode him hard.

Itachi leaned down and kissed him hello. He grinned and then hurried to the bathroom to go take a shower since Itachi obviously had everything under control. When he returned he found Itachi humming a lullaby to the babies and almost fainted from the shock. Itachi singing? What the hell? Then he got over it and hurried over to them.

"I didn't know you could sing Tachi-koi." he said teasingly.

To his surprise , a faint color spread over Itachis' face. Naruto giggled at his embarrassment and Itachi gave him a death glare.

"Tell anyone about this and by the time I'm done taking you, you wont be able to sit for a week." the Uchiha warned.

Naruto continued to giggle but nodded . Then the two of them played with the babies and had quality family time together. That night , as soon as the babies were asleep Itachi grabbed him. The made love into the early hours of the morning and by then poor Naruto was beat but happy. He smiled at the fact that he now had a family. That was his last thought before he went off to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**time skip...**_

_**(A week after Sakura's examination) **_

_**with Tsunade...**_

Tsunade stood at the gates of Konoha and turned for one last look before leaving. Jiraiya had left months ago to go find his student and to find out more about the Akatsuki. The only reason she had stayed for so long in this accursed place was to wait for Shizune. Now that Shizune was finished, they would be moving on to another village, perhaps the village of Kirigakure . Anywhere was better than being among these traitors.

She had been sleeping fitfully ever since the day of the announcement and even her aging justu wasn't enough to hide her exhaustion anymore. She felt someone tugging on her hand and turned to see Shizune giving her a sad smile.

"Lets go." she said to Tsunade as she coddled Tonton.

Tsunade nodded and took one last look at the village and her face carved in stone. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she would see this village and for once it didn't bother her. Instead she felt resolved to its fate. Shizune must have felt it too because she looked at the village with the same expression. The two women then turned and walked away, never once turning back to look at the village that they had once called home.

They reached Kirigakure two weeks later and rented a room . Tsunade went to a casino as usual and began to play but found it unusually unsatisfying. She sighed and decided to move on to drinking to distract her mind from her problems. That was why they invented the term 'drowning your sorrows'.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Iruka and Kakashi...**_

The last few months had been hell for Kakashi as he watched Iruka fade away a little bit more day by day before his very eyes. The morning when Iruka told him that he had quit being a ninja was the day that 'broke the camels back' so to speak. While he understood that Iruka was suffering more than all of them since he was the closest to Naruto, it had been too much when he did that.

That had been one of the few things that they had in common and for Iruka to give it up so easily and without talking to him about it first was what had made him angry. They had argued for days about it and their last argument was the worst. That day Kakashi had decided to take a two-day mission just to get away from it all. While he had been on the mission, he had thought about everything and had decided to work on their relationship a bit more, perhaps take Iruka on holiday for a while. He had managed to finish the mission in record time after discarding his usual laziness and had hurried home. But by the time he had reached there, his whole world had shattered.

_**flashback**_

_Iruka was sitting at the table with a bottle of Sake that morning when he woke up and it looked like he hadn't moved at all during the night. Although Kakashi loved him with all his heart, he conceded that he had never really been the mother-hen type, that it had always been Iruka. As he surveyed the situation, he was at a lost of what to do now. They had hardly spoken to each other in days and when they did speak it always turned into an argument. Iruka had resigned from being a ninja four days ago and things had gone steadily downhill from there._

_Kakashi sighed and walked over to the former chuunin and took the empty Sake bottle out of his hand._

"_Give it back." Iruka slurred out._

"_No, you have had more than enough of this and besides its empty." Kakashi said angrily. "You need to go take a shower , you're starting to stink. This place is a mess and you haven't even been eating or sleeping much these days. I know you miss Naruto but you have to pick yourself up and move on, you cant keep living like this."_

_Kakashi knew by the look on Iruka's suddenly alert face that he had said the wrong thing again._

"_Move on?" Iruka screeched. "Move on to what Kakashi Hatake! THE BOY WHO I CONSIDERED MY OWN SON HAS BEEN FORCED TO LEAVE THIS FUCKING VILLAGE IN ORDER TO MAINTAIN HIS SANITY . THEY HAVE STOLEN HIS DREAM AND MADE HIM A CRIMINAL AND HE IS PREGNANT AND ALONE OUT THERE. THIS VILLAGE IS RUN BY THE PRICK WHO KNOCKED HIM UP AND SCREWED HIM OVER FOR POWER AGAIN, YOUR PRECIOUS PRIZE STUDENT I MIGHT ADD. I COULDN'T VERY WELL WORK UNDER THAT ASSHOLE KNOWING WHAT HE DID UNLIKE YOU AND NOW THAT I'M NO LONGER A NINJA I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" he yelled._

_Kakashi flung the sake bottle at the wall , shattering it. "Then become a ninja again, go on a mission, do something, anything but sit there like a blob! All you do is cry these days and drink like a fish! You wont even take a bath . Its been months since we've had sex Iruka and quite frankly I'm tired of all this. We are ninjas Iruka, we face loss everyday, it's a part of the job. You need to pick yourself up and try to move on." he yelled back._

"_FUCK YOU KAKASHI! ITS SO EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM THEY WAY I DID. HE'S MY SON, MY CHILD AND I WANT HIM BACK. I WANT HIM SAFE WHERE I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM."Iruka said sadly, beginning to cry._

_He sat back down and began sobbing again . Kakashi frowned but made no move to comfort him as he had gotten tired of doing it over the past few months._

"_I'm going on a two-day mission Iruka, I'll see you then." He told the crying man as he picked up his mission pack. Then he gave him one last look before teleporting out._

_Iruka watched him go with tear filled eyes and cried even more. Kakashi I'm so sorry ." he sobbed as he drank. "Forgive me for not being able to protect you Naruto."_

_He sat there drinking and crying until he passed out. He woke up around midday of the next day and got back to drinking. An hour later he noticed the rope in the box and walked over to it and picked it up. He had been thinking about it for weeks now and he felt that now was the time since his son was gone and Kakashi didn't need him anymore. He tied the rope up in the ceiling and made a noose. Then he stood on his chair and placed it around his neck and tightened it. He closed his eyes and kicked the chair from under him. His last thoughts as he hung there was of Kakashi, Naruto and that he would finally see his parents again._

_**end flashback**_

When Kakashi walked threw the door of their home, he had a bad feeling but shook it off . He walked in and went into the kitchen and that was when he saw the lifeless body of his lover, already cold. He screamed and ran over to him, desperately hoping that he was still alive but all he felt was coldness as rigor mortis had already began to set in. He dropped to his knees and began to sob, screaming over and over again.

People heard him screaming and ran to see what was happening . When they saw the usually cheerful teacher hanging there dead a lot of them began to cry as someone ran to get a few medic nins.

When the medic nins came and removed the body after declaring him legally dead, Guy -sensei came and led the broken Kakashi out of the house . The green beast had never seen his friend and rival so lost before and it frightened him. He quickly took an unresisting kakashi to the hospital and had him sedated and put under guard for a while.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**meanwhile...**_

_**with Naruto...**_

The babies were now four months old but actually looked more like three. He was dressed in his Akatsuki outfit and was about to go on his first official mission as one of them and he was feeling a bit nervous. He had made two blood clones with Itachi's help and would be leaving the babies in Deidara and Tobi's care while he was away. This would be the first time that he would be away from his babies and that was what was making him so nervous. He had already lectured Deidara on what not to do, including making clay dolls for them that blew up_**.**_

Itachi, Naruto and Kisame would be going to Kumogakure to slaughter the entire council and their strongest ninjas this time. The cloud village had disregarded the first warning and this would be its second and last one before the Akatsuki lost patience with them. Oddly , it didn't bother Naruto that much since Itachi had told him to pretend that they were the councilmen of Konoha.. That thought had gone over well with Naruto.

They left the hideout and began the journey to Kumogakure . The first night naruto kept worrying about his kits and had began to drive the two other men crazy. Finally Itachi had decided to distract him and had dragged him off into the woods where he screwed him senseless. Unlike the first time Itachi and Kisame had gone , it only took four days to get there since Itachi had summoned two large ravens to carry them there. Although he didn't say it, he was worried about his babies too. The mission itself went well and it was there that naruto learned about Gaaras' marriage and pregnancy. He had been happy to hear about it and was glad for his brother. He asked Itachi if it was possible for him to send a gift and a note and Itachi reluctantly agreed. They sent a large raven with the gifts for the happy couple on its back on the way back to the base.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Jiraiya...**_

Unknown to Naruto , Jiraiya happened to pass threw the village a few days later when he heard rumors of the Akatsuki being there. When he heard about the new member and that it was Naruto, he immediately summoned Gamakichi and sent him with a message back to Konoha, hoping it would cheer Iruka up to know that he was alive and well. The one thing that bothered him though, was the fact that Naruto was no longer pregnant and he silently wondered if he had miscarried. He didn't add that last part to the note though, since he knew that it would make things worse.

Meanwhile he began making his way back to where he had heard rumors of the location of the Akatsuki base to rescue the blonde. In his mind there was no way that the boy would willingly join up with them and he figured that Itachi had probably brainwashed him. Unfortunately when he got near the base , He was intercepted by Pain himself, all six of them and they had a showdown.

He somehow managed to send another message to Konoha on the back of an old toad just before he died. As he laid there dying, there were tears in his eyes when he thought of Naruto's choice. Deep within his heart , he had known that Naruto had indeed chosen to join them. Sometimes it was hard to unite the mind with the heart. As he drew his last breath, a single tear fell and by the time it hit the ground, he was gone.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with naruto...**_

Naruto had been on a two-day mission with Itachi when it happened and didn't find out about it until he returned the next day. He said nothing when he was informed , but that night he cried in Itachis' arms. Zetsu had also told him of Iruka's suicide and Tsunade and Shizunes' departure from the village and he had cried until he had finally fallen asleep. Itachi had cried a single tear as well for the fact that he would never get to find out how the Icha Icha series would end since its author was now dead.. Then he looked down at his sleeping Kitsune and his tears dried up instantly. Who needed Icha Icha when he had his own little kitsune.

The next morning he woke up, Naruto conceded that perhaps it was better this way since he wouldnt have to fight against his old senseis when he wiped out the village. Although he blame himself, he blamed Kakashi more for leaving iruka alone to go on a stupid mission when he was in that kind of condition. The copy nin had always been too work oriented than anything else, except for the paperwork part that is. The news of Sakura's demise had eased the pain a tad bit and he swore to himself that they would all pay for every misfortune that he had suffered at their hands or due to their influence.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile in Konoha...**_

When the council found out that Naruto had joined the Akatsuki , they immediately began to fear the worst. They raised the bounty on his head to ninety million ryo, dead or alive. They also put the village on high alert since they figured that he would attack with the next few months when he found out about Iruka's death_**.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**With sasuke...**_

When Sasuke got the news of Naruto's whereabouts, he was enraged. He couldn't believe that Naruto was with Itachi. How dare him leave him for his brother! Naruto would pay for his unfaithfulness for the rest of their lives together and as soon as he came back, he would remove the stain of his brother's touch from what was his. He would kill Itachi before him and then he would sink into that tight and unique body over and over again until Naruto knew who he belonged to. After deciding that he felt better. Itachi would die and Naruto would be his again and they would raise their kids together. He would keep his sexy little kitsune all barefoot and pregnant to make up for missing out on this one. Yes, that was what he would do and it would all be perfect again.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the hyuga sisters...**_

They had been training even more lately and had been on guard and ready for anything. Hinata was no fool and had known that her father had been watching them from the very first night. She had informed her younger sister and had continued playing cat and mouse with him. In other-words, while he was watching them and thinking they were unaware of it, they were watching him and making their plans. They were using their training and conversations to keep him from seeing what they really had in mind.

Irukas' suicide had hit them hard since they had lost not only a great teacher but another link to Naruto and they had increased their training and escalated their plans a bit. When they heard about Naruto's whereabouts , they knew that the time was now and that they would have to be stealthy about it. When they heard that the cloud village was hiring ninja to protect them until they could gather enough forces to defend themselves, the two girls found a way to get out of the village at the same time and for the same mission. They had actually used Hiashi own words against him by saying that Hinata was too weak to go alone and that with hanabi there they could get the job done all while making sure that their clan kekkei genkai didn't fall into the wrong hands. They also had Konohamarus' help in arranging things since he was now a part of helping to hand out missions, the way Iruka used to. He had also chosen to go with them on this mission and it was a stroke of luck that they had included him into their plans.

_**flashback**_

They had seen each other at Iruka's funeral and Hinata, knowing that Naruto had always thought of Konohamaru as his brother, had decided to take a calculated risk and speak to him alone.

"Iruka was a great teacher and friend, I-I'll miss him." she began.

The boy had nodded. "Yes, he was and if it weren't for these bastards who cause niichan to leave, he would still be alive. Just look at them, they are like vultures just circling around as if they cared." he said venomously. "I hope niichan shows them no mercy!"

Hinat then looked him in the eye and dropped all pretense. "And you? Where do you stand Konohamaru? Will you fight with our friend or against him?" she asked bluntly.

Konohamaru had blinked at the sudden change that had come over her before smiling. " I'm the same as you Hinata-chan." he told her. "I'll stand by my brother."

Hinata nodded, glad that they understood each other. "Just be ready at any time to be liberated from this accursed place." she told him. " there is nothing worth staying here for."

Konohamaru nodded in complete agreement and understanding.

_**end flashback**_

They had finally reached the cloud village, now all they had to do was wait for the Akatsuki to show up.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello there I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for killing off my beloved ruka-chan but I figured it would be easier on Naruto this way. As for Jiraiya , I just went with the anime on that, not that I don't love him too.


	11. MASSACRES AND MESSAGES

A great big thank you to **ALLTHINGZANIME **for betaeing.

_**New chapter**_

_Hinata then looked him in the eye and dropped all pretense. "And you? Where do you stand Konohamaru? Will you fight with our friend or against him?" she asked bluntly._

_Konohamaru had blinked at the sudden change that had come over her before smiling. " I'm the same as you Hinata-chan." he told her. "I'll stand by my brother."_

_Hinata nodded, glad that they understood each other. "Just be ready at any time to be liberated from this accursed place." she told him. " there is nothing worth staying here for."_

_Konohamaru nodded in complete agreement and understanding._

_**end flashback**_

_they had finally reached the cloud village, now all they had to do was wait for the Akatsuki to show up._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with gaara...**_

Gaara had been sitting in his office looking out the window when a large black raven loaded with a huge box began making its way to the city. At first he felt a sense of de'javue due to Deidara appearing the same way but then he calmed down and sent Neji and his men to go retrieve whatever it was carrying. A few minutes later Neji hurried in followed by a group of men carrying the box and a note for him.

"The box was filled with wedding gifts and baby stuff." said Neji with a twinkle in his eye.

"It came from a person who refers to themselves as the one with a broken dream." said Shikamaru with a sad smile.

Gaara immediately knew who it was from and held out his hand for the note as the men brought the box even closer so that he could see the gifts.Then he opened the letter and began to read:

dear Gaara-nii and Neji-nii,

congratulations on your big day and about the baby. I am truly sorry that I was unable to attend but we know how that goes. I am so glad that you were both able to find someone who loves you the way you are with no regrets. It is a great feeling to no longer suffer from the pain of loneliness isn't it Gaara? Isn't it wonderful to defy fate Neji? A lot has happened to me over the last few months and I want you all to know about them. I am currently in a hurry as I am on a mission but I will try my best to include everything in this short letter. The first is that I have already given birth to my babies as it only took four months for me to be full -term (foxes influence on my body) so I don't know what that means for you. I have also found a family here with the Akatsuki, well a dysfunctional one anyway. I have finally found my special person Gaara and you wouldnt believe who it is. Its Itachi Uchiha ( I guess I have a thing for Uchihas huh?) However he is the total opposite of his traitor of a brother and I am finally happy. He takes care of my kits as if he were there own father and he takes care of me as well, better than his brother ever did. The best part is that even Kyuubi likes him and you know that Kyuubi hated Sasuke. he has marked me as his mate and vice versa , something that I never did with his brother and I am glad. Things are different but they are better now. I miss you guys a lot but at least I know you're all happy. Anyway I have to now since I don't have much time. Remember brother even though I cant be there to share your happy moments , when you need me I will be. Just think of me as the shadow that watches your back. Until the next time take care of each other and best wishes. Say hello to everyone for me by the way.

Sincerely,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto,

The Kyuubi Jinchiruuki.

After he was done reading Gaara actually had a smile on his face ( apocalypse? No,thank god) .

"So the troublesome blonde is alright." said Shikamaru smiling.

"Good , cant have my idiot brother dying on me." said Temari with something suspiciously like tears in her eyes.

"I guess he is still trying to make his own fate." said Neji.

"He is no longer suffering from the pain of loneliness." said Gaara.

Gaara turned and looked out the window of his office. "Good luck little brother and be safe." he thought.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**three weeks later...**_

_**with naruto...**_

Naruto was sitting outside Kumogakure in a tree and he was pissed. Not only had Kumo openly defied the Akatsuki, but they had called in Konoha -nins, a definite no no as far as Naruto was concerned. To top it all off he had had to leave his precious kits once again and they would all pay. Pain had given them the order that they were to annihilate Kumo because their defiance had sparked a bit of a rebellion in the other nations and if it wasn't handled swiftly and painfully, then things would get even worse.

The leader had also told them that it would be Narutos' initiation of sorts, to test his loyalty so to speak.. So here they were , Kisame, Naruto and Itachi sitting outside of Kumo and waiting for naruto to give the command to attack. Naruto had spent the first two days checking out the villages' infrastructure and placing exploding notes all over the underground structure of the village in the escape tunnels.. After that he had began exploring the city a bit more and placing even more notes all over the city , covering every single block after henging into a little boy.

Now it was one hour before showtime and Naruto was getting ready to go.

"Are you gonna be alright with this?" Itachi asked as he knew how hard it was to commit mass murder. "Kisame and I could do it for you you know." he told his mate as he snacked on his favorite snack , pocky.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "Yes I am so don't worry koi." he said sadly. " when Konoha betrayed me they removed all my inhibitions to do something like this. If this is what it takes to keep my family safe then I will do it without remorse. Now the boss wants it leveled and that is what we'll do. I'll make this a day that the rest of the ninja world will never forget. Now you know what to do when the time comes so I'll see you then." He said after putting in his earpiece and jumping off a branch to the ground below.

He henged into a small kitsune with one tail and began making his way to the village and threw a whole under the wall that he had made a few days before. He hurried to the Raikage tower and came to a halt when he saw Hinata and hanabi looking at him with their Byakugan. They could tell by his unusual chakra signature that it was indeed Naruto. They felt pleased that there gamble was actually paying off and discreetly signaled to Konohamaru. Konohamaru caught on and waited for the kitsunes next move.

He knew that they were aware of who he was in that moment and he began to wonder how to handle it. He really didn't want to kill the two of them but he would if they interfered. He sighed and decided to take a chance. He ran up to Hinata and then yipped at her for a few seconds before stealing one of her pouches and running off, stopping ever so often to make sure she was following him. They finally reached an abandoned alley in a back street and he unhenged .

"Hello Hinata, Konohamaru, Hanabi." Naruto said with a smile. " nice to see you all again."

"Oh Naruto -nii thank god you're okay." said Hanabi happily.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I don't die easily." he said with a smirk. "So what side are you guys on?" he asked. "Konohas' or mine?

Konohamaru grinned. " we're on yours of course boss." he said proudly. " why else do you think we came on this mission? The rest of the gang are on your side too and my two team-mates stayed back to spy on Konoha for you until you are ready to wipe it out. We are all ready to support you when the time comes and the three of us are going with you."

Naruto grinned at that. " good." he said. " I will have to make a few arrangements for you all but thats okay. Anyway I'm about to destroy this village so you guys need to get out of here. In fact I have an idea, I want you to lure one Konoha-nin out with you so that I can use him as a messenger for Konoha." he said with an evil smile. " consider it a test of your loyalty to me. Now I have a few things I need to do before the sun sets so get your things and the nin and head to the south gate. You will meet up with kisame there and must follow his orders okay?"

"Sure thing boss." said Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded. " are you guys sure about this?" he asked again. " once you do this there is no turning back . What about your dreams to be Hokage kid?"

Konohamaru shook his head. "That dream died when they stole yours. I would rather be a nuke-nin than a hokage to a honor- less village." he said with conviction.

Naruto nodded, understanding exactly where he was coming from. "Alright guys, its showtime." he said and they nodded an ran off.

Naruto watched them go then he touched his headset. "so did you guys here that?" he asked.

"Yes." said Kisame ." and why the hell are you saddling me with some brats? Do I look like a nanny?"

"Don't be an ass fishboy." said Naruto. " besides you can actually kill the messenger as the message he will be delivering will be delivered regardless of his state. Just make sure that he is identifiable as a Konoha-nin and that it will take at least a good hour to identify his face."

As Kisame laughed with glee Naruto continued to speak. " so what about you Tachi-koi ? What do you think?" he asked.

"Hn." Itachi grunted , then . "I think that they are telling the truth. If they keep there end of the bargain then its fine."

"Okay." said Naruto . "now I gotta go do a few things before I give the signal so I'll talk to you all in a few." he said and tunned out.

"No problem." said Kisame.

"Hn." said Itachi as he continued to devour his pocky.

Then naruto henged into the Raikages' mistress who he had seen coming and going in and out of the Raikages' office at will for the last few days and began making his way to the Raikage tower. He sauntered up the stairs and inside the room without the Anbus stopping him an inwardly snickered at how pathetic they all were.

"The Raikage left for a meeting ma'am ." said one of the Anbu. " he said to tell you that he would be back in half an hour."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine." he said acting the way he had watched the woman do over the last few days. "I'll wait here of course."

The anbu agent nodded and then walked out the door and closed it behind him. Naruto put up a sound Barrier and a chakra barrier which would prevent anyone from detecting the foreign chakra before unhenging and getting to work. He quickly deactivated all the Jutsus guarding the forbidden scrolls of the village and sealed them into a scroll that he had brought before putting it back into his bag pack and reapplying the henge. He placed a few fake scrolls in place of the ones he had stolen in order to not alert the Raikage and then he sat down and waited after placing a few exploding notes in discreet places all over the office.

The Raikage hurried in a few minutes later. "Sorry to keep you waiting my dear." he began but Naruto just stopped him as he had seen the mistress do before.

"You're late." the henged naruto said bossily. " you will have to be punished. Get me the paddle since you've been such a bad boy."

The Raikage giggled like a girl and hurried to do as ordered. Naruto inwardly gagged at the man before him. To think that the man was into this kind of thing. He silently wondered how the other Kages didn't know about this. Well it wouldnt matter after tonight anyway. The Raikage handed him the paddle and pulled down his pants before turning his back and bending over the desk.

"You've been very naughty." Naruto began as he walked back and forth . " you will need to be punished for this."

"Yes mistress I've been very naughty." said the Raikage. "Punish your bad boy.

"Silence!" Naruto said bossily. "Since you obviously don't know when to shut up I will have to cover your mouth as well."

He picked up a piece of cloth that the Raikage had laid out for 'her' visit and tied it over his mouth before using handcuffs to secure his hands as well.

"Now its time for your punishment." Naruto said. " do not look at me or I will increase your punishment."

The Raikage didn't respond since he actually couldn't and Naruto began to use the paddle to paddle his naked behind. By the ten strike the Raikage was whimpering like a puppy.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" naruto hissed. " then I will just have to give you more you naught boy." he said and continued to paddle him as he stealthily removed a small kunai from under his dress.

The Raikage was so into it that he didn't realize what was happening until Naruto had already slit his throat. His brain registered his imminent death for a few seconds , before it too shut down and he died without being able to cry out for help. Naruto wiped the Kunai off and after quickly henging into a bird, he flew out the window. He landed outside the village and unhenged into his true self.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meanwhile he was 'disciplining the Raikage , Hinata and the others had been keeping their end of the bargain. They quickly lured an unsuspecting Konoha-nin towards the south entrance on the pretense of scouting the area, Hanabi flirting with him all the way there. The guy had been a complete ass throughout the entire time they had been working together and they were all relieved to be getting rid of him.. As soon as they exited the south gate and a little ways away from the village Kisame appeared before them in the Akatsuki cloak and ceremonial hat.

The Konoha-nin immediately panicked. " shit Akatsuki, get ready to Attack now!" he said obvlious to the fact that the others weren't panicking.

The three of them just walked passed him and went to stand beside Kisame.

"Hello Kisame-san." Hanabi said. " as you can see we kept the end of our bargain.

Kisame grinned as he pulled out samehada and walked up to the man who was frozen in fear.

"Welcome to the family ." he said as he began shaving.

The konoha nin opened his mouth to scream but Kisame used his fist to knock him unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with naruto...**_

As soon as Naruto unhenged he got to work."**Kage bunshin no Justu**." he said as he created a thousand clones. "Alright guys , you know what to do." he said and the clones all nodded and ran off to their respective positions.

A ninja had spotted the large mass of clones but Naruto didn't care since he was expecting that. The Ninja got ready to sound the alarms as the Naruto clones shunshined to their positions and got ready for the fight.

"Are they there yet Kisame?" He asked threw the earpiece.

"Yeah they are." said Kisame. " they've proven there loyalty."

"Good." Naruto said. " then its Showtime."

"**Ninja art: mass exploding notes**." he said , activating the explosive notes all over the village with the technique he had developed with Deidaras' help.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile all this was going on the real 'mistress' of the Raikage had entered the tower and was making her way to the Raikages' office.

"Hello boys, I assume he's waiting for me." she said breezily.

The two Anbu agents looked at each other as they realized that they had been tricked before running into the office..

"Shit ." said one of the Anbus as they saw the Raikages' corpse. They were about to yell out for help when the village shook with an explosion.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The notes underground exploded first making it seem like an earthquake before the ones above ground joined them. Chaos began to reign as Debree , cadavers and various objects blew up or got crushed by the impact. People began screaming as they tried to avoid the flying objects and fire and ran for their lives. Parents tried to grab their kids as they ran while some just tried to save themselves. Ninjas immediately began to try and put out the fire so that what was left of their village wouldnt be burned to the ground.

"**Suiton: daibakufu no jutsu (water release: great waterfall)"**, a few of their jonins yelled out.

A great mass off water rose up and plunged down like a waterfall, effectively putting out most of the fire. The ninjas knew that this would cause a few deaths but they had been given no choice. Some of the people saw the waterfall coming at them threw the smoke and used various jutsus if they could to get out of the way. For those who couldn't , they tried to hide behind the ones who could put up barriers to save themselves. It worked for a few but most still drowned. The surrounding area looked like a massive storm had hit it due to all the damage as the water receded and ran back into the nearby rivers. Hundreds of people laid dead or unconscious as the injured tried hopelessly to get out

Naruto was prepared for that so he didn't mind. "Your turn Itachi." he said as he began making his own handsigns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stood on a hill looking down at the chaos his mate had created as he munched on his pocky. He saw the village falling down like a deck of cards and heard the explosions and screams coming from them. Then he saw the ninjas predictably try to put out the fire with water from the rivers nearby and got to work.

"Your turn Itachi." Naruto said from the headset.

"Hn." said Itachi , then. "**Amaterasu!**"

Black flames bared down unto the village destroying everything in its path as it moved and spread out. Grass and trees went from beautiful and green to crumbling and sizzling ashes.

The ninjas nearby saw the black flames and began to use various water styles to try and put it out

"**Suiton: daibakufu no jutsu (water release: great waterfall**), yelled some.

"**Suiton:suiryudan no jutsu (water release:water dragon bullet)**" yelled another group.

Large water dragons rose up from the rivers nearby and formed majestical looking water Dragons and aimed for the black flames but were immediately overwhelmed by the fire as it continued to grow.

**Suiton:suishoha (water release: water wave)**," they tried again, creating a wall of water that tried to topple the black flames like a tsunami only to be repelled.

They were so busy trying to put it out that they didn't notice the red and purple flames approaching them from behind or keep into account of the amount of smoke they were inhaling.

Those who the fires hadn't reach to incinerate as yet, were suffocated by the smoke before the fire burned their bodies.

Itachi just watched as he continued to eat his pocky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meanwhile on the other side of the village Naruto saw the **amaterasu **flames released and smiled.

"_You ready Kyu?_" he asked .

" _**always ready to wipe out a village kit**_." said the fox eagerly .

"Alright then , here we go." said Naruto as he saw a few ninjas heading his way. "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**!" he yelled creating five more clones to help him.

The clones pulled out a large amount of shuriken and began to sail them at the enemy.

" **Kage shuriken no jutsu (multi shadow shuriken)".** He yelled out as they got closer as he launched a few more shurikens at the enemy.

The shuriken doubled as they flew thru the air and approached their target.

"**Doton:doryudan (earth release: earth dragon bullet)." **some yelled out.

Huge dragons made of mud rose up and began spitting mud bullets at him.

"**Futon diatoppa (wind relkease:great breakthrough)**" Naruto yelled out as he finished the hand signs with only one hand for the technique, since the other one was currently occupied..

He blew a powerful gale of wind out of his mouth that both the mud bullets and shuriken back at the enemy.

"**Doton:doryu heki (earth release:earth flow rampart)"**, yelled a ninja as he spat earth out from the mouth creating a sturdy wall to block out some of the shurikens.

The shuriken hit some of the ninjas head on as a few of them manage to escape the rain of shuriken that was coming down upon them.

"**Rasengan!**" he yelled out using the powerful ball of swirling chakra to cut threw what was left of the dragons as well as the mud wall, causing a huge explosion that shook what was left of the village.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at the extent of the damage he had created as he moved on to the next jutsu that would solve all of his problems.

"**Demon style: demonic hellfire Jutsu!**" he yelled without having to do the hand signs.

Fire as hot as the flames in hell burst out of him and began to incinerate everything in its path. Like the **Amaterasu** , it moved as if it had a will of its own, spreading out and turning everything in its path to smoldering ash. The flames were a frightening blood red and indigo and as it hit the village , those who were lucky died instantly. The others screamed a soul wrenching sound as they looked their deaths in the face. Those who tried to run were cut off by the **Amaterasu** coming from the opposite direction and there faces froze in horror as they died. Most of the ninjas stopped trying to fight and just ran for their lives since they realized they could not win.

A woman was running with her only child but she tripped and fell over a dead body. Before she could move she and her child was consumed by the flames living only as charred outline of where they had fallen.

An old man didn't even bother running, he just closed his eyes and let the flames consume him. In his mind it was his punishment for poisoning his wife.

a bunny that had been kept by a ninja to use in replacement Jutsu was still stuck in its cage under the rubble. Its squealed as it saw the flames coming at him but could do nothing as it bared down on him.

A council member whose idea it had been in the first place , lay dead from the impact of a flying piece of debree.

Nothing was speared , nor anyone.

All the enemies who tried to get out of the village were either burned or gutted by a clone, or at best knocked out and killed instantly by debree. Some also died by suffocation from the smoke fumes_**. **_The smell of scorched flesh was the main fragrance of the day.

"**Demon style:multi demon doryudan!**" A clone yelled out as a few ninjas and villagers approached him.

The earth around him rose up and formed six earth dragons that began to move towards the enemies and the surrounding area. It shot out mud bullets that melted anything it touched like acid before catching on fire. A ninja who had been running towards the clones, hellbent on destroying them was hit by one of these bullets before he could even counter it. The mud melted his skin as soon as it hit him and he screamed in pain and horror as it continued to cut threw his tissue and muscles, going to the very bone before setting him on fire.

He was dead before he hit the ground. To put it bluntly what was going on in Kumogakure was hell on earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kisame was having the time of his life shaving up his victims as the hyuga sisters Jyuukened the people who had been trying to kidnap them and their clansmen for years with undisguised glee. Meanwhile konohamaru relied on mostly ninjutsu to fight off his enemies.

Overall it was hell on earth and it was what would have come to mind for anyone who saw it. When they had finally finished off the ninjas who had tried to escape , they all stood back at a safe distance and watched it all burn. Naruto had dispelled his clones by now and just took in the chaos that he had created.

"_I wonder if this is what Konoha will look like when I destroy it?" he _wondered.

"_**No it will look even better kit**_." said Kyuubi who was enjoying the smell of burning flesh threw Narutos' senses.

He loved nothing more than the chaos that was before him and was enjoying it all immensely, the kit had done him proud and he would no longer have to hide his head in shame at being sealed into a human, or rather what was once human. To put it simply , this was one of the best days of his life since he had been sealed. Nothing like a good carnage to get the blood, er...chakra boiling.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Itachi...**_

Itachi stood munching on his pocky and ignoring the smells that assaulted him as he looked at the carnage before him. He silently shook his head at the scene before him. Naruto had managed to surpass him in the art of massacres. He mentally made a note not to seriously piss off his mate and for once, he actually felt sorry for his brother and the village that had wronged the blonde. Hell truly had no fury like a pissed off blonde kyuubi jinchiruuki. He silently thanked the gods that he was no longer on Narutos' shit list because as he continued to watch he realized that the weak and naive boy was truly gone and in its place was an extremely powerful and jaded demon who wanted revenge on his enemies. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto was the most powerful member of the Akatsuki if not the ninja world , and the scary part was, the blonde knew it.

Half an hour later Naruto gave the order to meet up where Kisame was and he went to join them.

Naruto walked up to them as if he hadn't just destroyed an entire village almost single handedly.

"**Fuuin justu:fuuka houin (sealing jutsu : law of fire)**" the blonde said using the only technique that could put out the **Amaterasu** before snapping his fingers and putting out his own.

They all looked at him with respect at his power and a bit of fear mixed in even though they knew he wouldnt hurt them, even Itachi.

"Are you ready to leave now Koi?" Itachi asked.

Naruto frowned. "No, I'm not. Its missing something and I cant quite figure out what it is." he said sounding annoyed.

"_**Kit I think I know what it is." said **_Kyuubi. "_**Let me have control of your body for a minute and I'll fix it."**_

"_Sure _." said Naruto, immediately relinquishing control as he knew that Kyuubi wouldnt betray him.

kyuubi grinned and began doing a rapid amount of hand signs. "**Demon style:demonic acid crystals jutsu**!" The kyuubi possessed Naruto yelled out.

A wave of acidic lave shot out from his mouth the way that Kisames' water shockwave jutsu did and flooded the smoldering ground before them that was once one of the five powerful ninja villages. The acidic lava spread out and covered the entire crater before rapidly cooling to forma sort of daimond- like crystal on its surface. Then Kyuubi used firestyle to engrave Narutos' trademark spiral as well as a nine tail fox before giving back Naruto control of his body.

"_**So what do you think kit**_?" the fox asked. "_**A work of art that even Deidara would be jealous of right?"**_

"_Yes Kyu_." Naruto said happily. " _thanks a lot, its perfect now."_

"_**Anytime kit**_." said kyu happily. " _**to see my kit finally grow up to become a man. I'm so proud of you.**_" it said sounding extremely pleased.

" _I learned from the best_." sent Naruto. "_Besides, think of how much fun we'll have doing this to Konoha."_

Inside him naruto could hear the fox laughing gleefully and wait, purring? Wtf? The great Kyuubi no kitsune was actually purring in delight .

"_Well shit._" thought Naruto. " _thats new."_

"um... you ready now?" asked Kisame, not wanting to upset the blonde in anyway since it was obvious that he was no match for him.

"Almost." said Naruto turning back to them. " just one more thing before we go." he said and bit his thumb. "**Kitsune Kakuyo and Yanbo: Kuchiyose no justu!"** he said summoning two six tailed foxes.

The others eyes widened at this as they weren't aware he could actually summon demon foxes.

"_**All hail Kyuubi-sama. How can we serve you?**_" asked Kakuyo as it transformed into its humanoid form.

"Thanks for coming you two." said Naruto . " I have a special delivery for Konoha that only you two can make." he said with an evil fang filled smirk.

The two fox grinned knowing that they would enjoy whatever there master had in mind.

**Tbc.**


	12. MONUMENTAL MESSAGES

_Betaed by : uiru92._

_Thanks a million._

"_Um... you ready now?" asked Kisame, not wanting to upset the blond in anyway since it was obvious that he was no match for him._

"_Almost." said Naruto, turning back to them. " Just one more thing before we go." He said and bit his thumb. "__**Kitsune Kakuyo and Yanbo: Kuchiyose no justu!"**__ He said summoning two six tailed foxes._

_The others eyes widened at this as they weren't aware he could actually summon demon foxes._

"_**All hail Kyuubi-sama. How can we serve you?**__" asked Kakuyo as it transformed into its humanoid form._

"_Thanks for coming you two." said Naruto . " I have a special delivery for Konoha that only you two can make." he said with an evil fang filled smirk._

_The two fox grinned knowing that they would enjoy whatever there master had in mind._

"Of course master ." said Yanbo. "What is the message?"

An evil smirked appeared on Naruto's face that was mirrored by the two Kitsunes a few minutes later, when he told them what he wanted. They immediately agreed and teleported off with the message.

Naruto watched them go with a smile before turning back to the others. "Now I'm ready to go." He said and the others nodded before setting off.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in Konoha...**_

_**The next morning...**_

The sun had just began to rise and was reflecting off the Hokage mountain when all those who were currently up and about saw it. Screams irrupted and chaos ran rampant as people began to panic thinking that Naruto had returned for revenge. The ninjas all went on high alert as they tried to find out what was going on and to calm the people down. Sasuke and Sakura who had hurried to find out what was wrong, paled when they saw what Naruto had left them.

"Lord Hokage the village parameters are still secure and there is no sign of who did this." Said a ninja.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. Go get some men to remove the body and the Graffitti." He ordered.

"Hai Lord Hokage." Said the ninja, before running off.

"What about the villagers?" Asked an ANBU.

"Tell them everything is fine and it was just a scare tactic, that's all. Also tell them that they should go about their days as usual." Sasuke replied.

"Yes sir." Said the ANBU, before leaving.

Then Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I want you to examine the body personally. If there is anything unusual, come and tell me." He said and she nodded.

_**flashback**_

"_Of course master ." said Yanbo. "What is the message?"_

_An evil smirk appeared on Narutos face. "I want you to take this piece of trash ad deliver it to Konoha for me." He said pointing to the dead Konoha-nin. "I also want you to hang it from a rope from Sasukes' newly carved head and paint the words in red '__**mercy will come to those who deserve it and to the traitors; death**__' across all the stone faces . Also paint my spiral and the number nine over the fourth Hokages face. You are to do it without being seen and use demon Genjutsu to hide yourself so that you are undetected by the Uchihas' Sharingan or by the Byakugan. Use the Genjutsu to hide it until the next morning when most people are already up and walking around. Make the paint acidic, so that it will harm anyone who tries to remove it. I want it to be what they see first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. The last thing I want you to do before returning to me is to henge into cute little innocent children and insight the people enough so that they will be arrogant enough to stay in the village. All you need to do to achieve that is use the Uchiha name a lot." He said, evilly._

_Evil grins appeared on the two Kitsunes' faces as well. "We will do our best my lord." They promised._

_Naruto nodded and they hurried off._

_**end flashback**_

Sasuke turned away, ready to make his way to his office, but was stopped by the screams coming from the Hokage stone monuments. He turned to all the ninjas that were trying to get the body and paint off screaming in pain as they were being burned by the acidic substances in the paint. The acid was so potent that a few minutes later most fell over dead. Sasuke sighed and then teleported to his office, leaving his ninjas to handle the chaos.

"The demon has obviously broken free." Whispered on villager fearfully. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I thought that the Uzumaki brat was the demon." Said another sounding confused.

"Who cares." Said another. "We need to leave here before he returns."

"We don't have to leave." Said an innocent looking dark-haired girl. "Hokage-sama is the Uchiha, he will protect us ."

"Yeah." Said another kid. "The Uchiha is the greatest ninja in the world."

As villager nodded at that. "Yeah," He said in agreement. "No demon is gonna run us outta our village."

There were answering cheers by the surrounding villagers who heard and the two kids snuck away from them stealthily and ran off until they were in an abandoned ally. They immediately transformed back into their humanoid forms and snickered.

"Humans are so pathetic." Said one, as they teleported away.

_**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

_**with Sasuke...**_

Sasuke sat in his office and looked out the window at his face engraved in stone. Naruto actually killing a Konoha-nin had brought things to a whole new level for him and the reality of what he had done was starting to set in.

"Mercy will come to those who deserve it and to the others; death," He read to himself. "Your face should have been up there Naruto, not mine, but I stole from you. I betrayed you for power again. So now that you've killed one of our men, what will you do now, Naruto?" He said to himself.

He sighed and continued to stare out at the words on the stone until the door of his office opened and an ANBU walked in.

"Lord Hokage, some of the council members are here to see you." Said the ANBU.

Sasuke frowned. "Let them in." He ordered.

The ANBU immediately went to obey and the council members marched in.

"What are you going to do about that demon?" Asked Sakuras' mother angrily. "It has defiled the Hokage faces and killed our ninjas."

Sasuke didnt answer he just glared at her and stared her down, effectively putting her in her place without words.

"The demon must be found and killed and the babies retrieved." Danzou said angrily. "It is a danger to us all."

"Who is the ninja that was killed and where was he sent on a mission?" asked Hiashi. "Both of my daughters are currently on a mission in cloud. I need to know if they are safe."

Sasukes eyes immediately bled into the Sharingan due to his annoyance.

"We have just taken the body down and is trying to identify it. You will just have to wait and see the results like everyone else. I am going to send hunter-nin squads to find and capture him, but until I know who was killed I wont know which direction to send them in. As I said before; you will have to wait." He told them coldly.

"Listen Uchiha, this is way past capturing him. We have decided that he must be killed on sight." Danzou said arrogantly.

The Sharingan began to spin as he looked at Danzou. "You will do as I say or spend the rest of your life in a cell. Since you're so eager to help, make sure that the village is properly protected instead of wasting my time. After all it, was your men that were on guard duty last night, or have you forgotten that? Perhaps, like you they are too incompetent to actually be of any real use." Sasuke hissed.

Danzou growled at the insult before turning and storming out followed by the others.

"I thought that I would be able to manipulate him when he took over, but things have not gone as planned." Danzou thought to himself. "The demon is dangerous and if this fool can't see that, then I'll simply have to deal with it myself." He thought as he went to his private base.

"Gather four teams." He yelled to his captain as he walked into the room. "Find out who the dead ninja is and where he was last and pick up from their and try and track down the demon. Naruto Uzumaki must be killed as soon as possible, do not fail!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Said the captain, before doing as ordered.

"Soon this village will be mine." Danzou thought evilly.

Two hours later four ROOT ANBU teams left the village heading directly for Kumogakure.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Hiashi...**_

When he found out that the dead ninja was from the team sent to Kumo, he paled and called in the head of the main branch.

"You are to gather fifteen men and find and go to Kumo to find my daughters. If they are dead then you must asssasinate Naruto Uzumaki at once!" He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Said the man before leaving the room to carry out the order.

Although nothing showed on his face, he hated the other man with a passion for the way he had treated them and Hinata. He had often seen Hinata crying off to herself as a child due to his cruelty. He had a feeling that Hinata wasn't dead and he was planning to switch teams and join her if she was still alive. She alone deserved his loyalty in the clan, not the rest of the main branch.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naruto...**_

They traveled at a fast pace, effectively distancing themselves from the carnage they had created. Around 3am that morning, they decided to make camp in a cave that they had stopped in on their way to the village before. They ate whatever snacks they had left and settled in for the night since they were all tired. Itachi had decided to take first watch in order to give Naruto time to rest since he was looking a bit pale.

Naruto laid in their tent and began to shiver. Itachi, who was keeping a discreet eye on his mate immediately noticed and hurried over to him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Said Naruto as he continued to shiver. "Kyu?" he asked worriedly.

In his cage the fox shifted nervously. "Um... well kit, you remember when I said that you had finally become a man and all that, well you're about to evolve a bit that's all. As you know , the amount of tails you have signifies the amount of power you possess. I was the most powerful Bijuu before but you're about to surpass me." It said proudly.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto. "What do you mean, Kyu?"

The fox sighed. "You're about to grow a tail or two." he said in reply. "It will be painful but I will try to dull the pain for you. Tell your mate to put up a powerful genjutsu around the area and a sound and chakra barrier as well since you will be there for a little while."

"Alright I will." said Naruto. "Thanks Kyu." He replied.

"No problem kit." Kyu said.

Then Naruto turned to Itachi. "Tachi-koi please put up a powerful Genjutsu around the cave as well as a sound and chakra barrier to hide us from humans. I'm about to grow a tail or something so we'll have to stay here for a little while." He said still shivering although his body was burning up.

"Alright." Itachi said before doing as requested.

He also woke the others and informed them of the situation and they all hovered near Naruto worriedly. Naruto rolled over on his stomach and began to whimper. Ten minutes later he was all out screaming in pain. Itachi and the others watched him suffer helplessly until the Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. He used his Sharingan to enter into the blonds' mind and was surprised by what he saw.

Narutos innerworld was wavering as if it were a failing Genjutsu although he knew it wasn't. The pain and suffering the blond was going through was currently affecting it.

"Itachi Uchiha." Said a voice behind him surprising him.

He turned to see the nine tailed fox sitting there looking at him uncaged since the usual scenery was nowhere to be found. Not that the cage themselves were actually effective anymore since the merge. Due to his concern for his mate however, Itachi felt no fear in front of the Kyuubi.

"What's happening to him?" he asked worriedly. "Why is his mind warping this way?" He asked as he looked around at the swirling landscape.

Kyuubi sighed sadly. "It's cause of the pain he is currently experiencing. Before, he was only a half demon but due to his unusual circumstances and the fact that he is growing more tails, something that has never happened to a Hanyou before, he is becoming a full demon and growing in power. Unfortunately the process is causing him to relieve all his memories, even the sealed ones and we both know that he has more bad memories than good. When he awakens, he will not only be more powerful, he may act differently due to him reliving all his memories. It could make him seem more cold or heartless depending on his ability to deal with it or even cause severe trauma or depression. I'm not sure as it all depends on him. Know this Itachi, even before his recent growth in power Naruto was more powerful that Pain and Madara, he just hid it well. Now he will be even more powerful and I don't know how they will react to the change in him. You will need to decide where you stand as they might decide to try and betray him and kill him. The other thing is that, now that Naruto is more powerful than me, I may die if he wants me to as he now holds my life in his hands. He will still be alive of course as it would mean that he merrily got rid of my consciousness and soul. Although I trust him, due to him reliving his memories he may come to hate me and no longer want me in his life. If that happens I want you to tell him that I am glad to have met him and that no father could be prouder, even if he is my adopted son. If I die then I expect you to take care of him for me. Now its time for me to concentrate on helping him. Its no longer safe here for you so do not return. Until the process is complete, if you return here you will die." It said.

Itachi suddenly found himself back in the real world where the others were looking at him curiously. He quickly relayed all the details to the others but left out Kyuubi's personal warning to him. He thought about what the Kitsune had said about the unsealing of Narutos' memories and began to feel a bit worried. Although he didn't regret what he had done so long ago, it could possible piss off the blond.

Narutos' whimpering and screaming stopped but he continued to shiver. He would occasionally yell in pain as well as mutter out a few phrases in between.

Tbc.

Sorry for the short chappy.


	13. MEMORIES RELIVED

**New chapter**

_Itachi suddenly found himself back in the real world where the others were looking at him curiously. He quickly relayed all the details to the others but left out Kyuubis personal warning to him. He thought about what the kitsune had said about the unsealing of Narutos memories and began to feel a bit worried. Although he didn't regret what he had done so long ago, it could possible piss off the blonde._

_Narutos' whimpering and screaming stopped but he continued to shiver. He would occasionally yell in pain as well as mutter out a few phrases in between._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile in Naruto's mind…**_

The fourth Hokage held his newborn son in his hands. Innocent blue eyes looked up at him and he reached down and touched the chubby and unmarred cheeks. Surprisingly the baby wasn't crying the way most newborns are proned to do at such a young age, he was quite calm, seemingly unaware of the chaos that was going on all around him.

"my son if only I would be alive to see you grow up. I would have been the happiest man alive." minato told him sadly. "I'm sorry for the huge burden I'm about to place on you but you were the only one that could be used for this, nor would I ever ask another to do what I could not. I have asked that you be treated as a hero in this village for doing what no one else could. I'm sure that they will honor my last request." he said but even the innocent baby could see the doubt in his eyes that the villagers would keep their word.

"forgive me Naruto and become strong." Minato said to the baby.

Then Naruto felt himself being carried out into the night amidst the chaos and bloodshed of the raging battlefield. He was now on top of Gamabunta along with his father as the fox stood before them. His father began doing rapid handsigns after placing him on a spot on the large toads head. Then he felt intense pain as if something strange was invading his body, something foreign and he began to wail.

"forgive me son." Minato gasped out as if in great pain. Then there was a bright light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the real world…**_

"father you fool." Naruto said while still unconscious, surprising the others. "you can say you're sorry all you want but at the end of the day , you choose the village over me, your own son. Treat me like a hero? Please, don't make me laugh. Even you doubted them , I could see it in your eyes. I hope you rot in the shinigami's gut you asshole."

Itachi and the others heard his words and shivered at the amount of venom in them. They were all grateful it wasn't directed at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Within Narutos mind…**_

He was now five years old and used to being alone. The orphanage had kicked him out at three , not that they ever really cared for him anyway. That didn't mean he didn't suffer from the pain of loneliness it just meant that he was learning to live with it along with all the pain and sorrow that came with being him.

Just last night someone had tried to kill him again by suffocation. If it weren't for his instincts and Kyuubis warning, he would have died. At the moment however, he was hungry and was happily making his way to Ichirakus for a bowl of ramen with the money the Hokage had given him. He pretended as if he didn't notice the harsh stares of the villagers since he knew that no one would come help him if they decided to attack him anyway. It was just the way it was for him .

Halfway their a piece of would flew throw the air and hit him on the back of the head because his body hadn't been able to dodge it quick enough. The last thing he heard before he slid into unconsciousness was. "you should just die you filthy demon." it was the cold hard voice of a young woman.

When he regained consciousness he was in the hospital. From his bed he could hear the Hokage outside his bedroom door arguing with a few of the councilmen.

"the villagers tried to kill him again." Sarutobi had said angrily. "they will be punished."

"but surely you're overreacting lord Hokage." said the voice that he recognized as Hiashi Hyuga . "I'm sure it was all an accident."

"you're wrong and you know it." said Inoichi. "he is an innocent child and a hero."

"he is a demon." hissed Danzo. "we should either kill him so that he doesn't kill us all in the future or make him into the perfect weapon."

"you will not harm Minatos son." Sarutobi growled angrily. " by keeping the kyuubi inside him , he saved us all . You should all remember that."

Naruto didn't here anything else since Sarutobi had just walked into the room with the others. It was in that moment that Naruto created his mask. His very young and intelligent mind immediately grasped the concept that these councilmen were his enemies and that if he showed sadness, they would be happy. He would not give these bastards the satisfaction and deep in his mind he heard the kyuubi agree with him. They all came to stand around the bed and were all staring at him. Everyone except Inoichi and Sarutobi was glaring at him with cold eyes.

"and how are you feeling Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a kind smile.

"umm, I'm okay except for my head, it hurts." he said acting confused. "what happened ojisan?"

"nothing that you need to worry about Naruto." said Inoichi. "it will all be okay now."

Naruto just grinned foolishly. "okay."

"well I think we're done here." said Hiashi coldly. "it is obviously doing fine." he said and everyone could tell that he was referring to Naruto and not the situation.

Naruto pretended not to understand. "um…thanks for coming to visit me um…," he said as if he didn't remember his name.

But hiashi didn't tell him, he just turned and walked out as if Naruto hadn't spoken. Danzo followed closely behind him.

"say ojisan can I please have some ramen now?" he asked as if nothing had happened. "I was on my way but I guess I fell or something."

"yes Naruto , I will go and get you some son." sarutobi said. "inoichi are you coming?"

Inoichi shook his head. "no I think I'll stay and talk to Naruto until you return.' he replied.

Sarutobi nodded and left . Inoichi then turned to look at the blonde boy. "so do you have any friends that you play with?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Naruto frowned as if he didn't understand. 'um.. What are friends ojisan?" he asked. "_just you Kyu-tousan_." he sent silently to the fox.

Inoichi frowned, saddened by the fact that the boy didn't even know what a friend was. "a friend is someone you play with , talk to, go to the park with and share your secrets with." he explained.

" oh ." said naruto as if he was only beginning to understand. "um… then yeah. Sarutobi-ojisan is my friend. He takes me to Ichirakus for ramen and talks to me since no one else will." then he frowned convincingly. "say ojisan, why are you talking to me? You shouldn't do that because the people will hate you too."

Inoichi frowned even more. "well I don't hate you Naruto." he said then. "do you even know why they seem to hate you?"

"no ojisan." Naruto lied convincingly. " why ojisan, why only me? What did I do to make them hate me? Why do they all try to hurt me? Is that why my parents abandoned me? Am I really a monster like they all say? A demon?" he asked pityingly. Some of it directly from the heart.

Inoichi shook his head sadly. "no Naruto, you're none of those things and the people hate you because they are blind fools."

Naruto nodded with a tear-filled smile and was about to speak when the Hokage returned .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the real world…**_

"Hiashi Hyuga , Danzo you assholes will pay." he growled out.

Hanabi and Hinata paled at the hate and anger in his voice. Would Naruto hate them too? The two of them were frightened and worried about what he would be like when he finally woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Within Narutos mind…**_

He was now six years old and had already been through a lot. He had suffered through numerous beatings, assassination attempts , angry mobs, a rape among other things. He was currently sitting in a hospital bed yet again all covered in bruises. Just a few minutes ago a nurse had tried to poison him with a lethal dose of some strange chemical compound in a needle. She had also told him that his parents had left him for dead as well and had been caught by the wolf anbu just in time. Ironically it would have been pointless anyway since the Kyuubi had made him immune to all poisons due to all the attempts on his life. The hokage had made them remove her from the room and he knew that she would probably be executed as soon as she was out of his sight.

Today was his birthday but as usual he wasn't allowed to celebrate it with the other villagers. The old man came in and sat down in the chair near him.

"how are you feeling Naruto?' he asked gently.

Naruto sat there for a while but didn't answer until he finally decided to face the old man. "ojisan, who are my parents?" he asked bluntly, shocking the old man.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe the way he often did when he was thinking before saying. "I don't know Naruto. I was never told." he lied while looking the boy directly in the eye.

Deep inside him, Naruto felt a part of him die as the only person he had ever truly trusted blatantly lied to him.

Making sure to not show his inner turmoil, he pasted his perfected fake smile back on his face. "okay ojisan. Can you get me ramen?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

The old man nodded and hurried out the door to go get it as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. It was obvious that he was trying to get away from naruto and the lie he had just told.

A single tear had fallen from Narutos jaded blue eyes as he watched him go, from his fragile trust being broken. Sarutobi had crossed a line that he would never be able to come back from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the real world…**_

"sarutobi you lying bastard." Naruto snarled. " I asked you one simple question, the one that only you could have answered and you lied to me. You told me that you didn't know who my parents were and you did it while looking me in the eye. You betrayed my trust and broke my heart. You're no different from the rest of them you hyprocrite."

Konohamaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. His grandfather had been that cruel? He didn't say anything as he, like the hyuga sisters had a lot to think about.

Meanwhile itachi and kisame were afraid. They were both worried about what Naruto would say when he remembered about them. Itachi more than Kisame as he thought about the memories he had sealed and the lies he had told him that day in the hotspring to protect him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Inside Narutos mind…**_

He was once again in the hospital but was about to be released. He stood with the Hokage and a group of Anbu as the old man signed his release form. He sighed as the hokage continued to sign yet more paperwork, bored out of his mind. Sarutobi , upon hearing the sigh turned to look at the little boy.

"Naruto would you like to go get some ramen with the Anbu I assigned to you since I know you're probably feeling bored by now?" he asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly as he shot a quick glance at the wolf Anbu who was his favorite. Sarutobi upon seeing the hopeful look , gave him who he wanted and Naruto thanked him before leaving with the Anbu.

They went to Ichirakus and bought their ramen to go before returning to Narutos apartment. As soon as they got their the wolf anbu put up a no spy no sound barrier and then added a complex genjutsu that would allow no one to see what was actually going on. While he and Naruto would be able to see outside clearly , the people on the outside would only see a happy blonde eating ramen or playing by himself.

Naruto went into the kitchen and got out two bowls and chopsticks for the two of them. Then the wolf Anbu walked into the kitchen and took off his mask. Naruto turned and gave the wolf Anbu known better as Itachi Uchiha a genuine smile, also removing the idiotic mask he wore around everyone else.

"thanks for watching over me again Itachi-kun."he said happily. "you're the only one that understands."

Itachi smiled back . "no need to thank me every time Naru-chan, I do it because I want to."

Naruto grinned before directing the other male to sit , doing the same. Itachi sat down and they began to eat in silence for a while. Naruto would occasionally catch Itachi staring at him with an undefined expression in his eyes. It was as if he was looking directly into Narutos soul, devouring him with his eyes. Naruto would flush innocently every time he caught him and Itachi would look away , embarrassed at being caught staring. When they had finally finished eating Itachi pulled out two packets of pocky and handed him one. Narutos eyes widened in delight at what was rapidly becoming his second favorite snack.

"wolfie-chan will you lay next to me as I fall asleep?" he asked after they had finished cleaning up the remains of their meal.

Itachi nodded. "naru-chan you know that you don't have to call me that when we are alone like this." he said softly.

Naruto nodded. "I know , sorry Tachi-chan." he said flushing, becoming a bit fearful. "you're not angry with me are you?"

Itachi shook his head. "no naru-chan I'm not mad at you at all. You're my own little kitsune and I care about you." he said gently, reassuring the boy .

Naruto flushed an even deeper color and the two walked into his small bedroom together. Naruto helped Itachi remove the Anbu gear then the two of them laid on the small bed next to each other.

"tachi-chan?" he called out in the darkness.

"hn?" itachi replied.

"you havent told anyone about us or our time together have you?" he asked.

"no." itachi replied. "no one knows except maybe the hokage. He probably suspects something because of that crystal ball of his."

"good." naruto said. "I don't want anyone to hate you too. don't tell shisui either, there is something about it that makes me dislike him. Maybe it's the fox in me but I hate the fact that he smells like snake all the time and has the stench of a traitor."

Itachi stiffened when he heard that. Due to how dangerous Narutos life was , that along with the fox's senses had given him unmatched instincts for sensing danger. Those instincts and intelligence had helped him before so he knew better than to disregard his warning.

To make things worse shisui had been acting strange lately as well.

"what do you mean he smells like snake Naru-chan?' he asked carefully.

"he smells just like anko-chan, only the smell is much stronger on him, much more recent. I find it odd since he doesn't hold the snake contract nor is he dating Anko-chan." naruto said thoughtfully.

"I see." said itachi. "in that case I'll make sure not to tell him. Now don't worry about it anymore okay my little kitsune?"

"uh huh." replied Naruto as he moved closer to Itachi until they touched completely from their chests down.

He wrapped his arms around itachi and the brunnette reciprocated and pulled him closer. They laid together that way for a while until Naruto felt something hot and hard against his leg. He reached down and touched it with the intention of shifting it since it was poking him. He froze when Itachi gasped and then moaned above him.

"what's wrong Tachi-chan?' he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Naru-chan." itachi grunted out as he gently pried the boys hands off his throbbing arousal. "you just happened to touch me at my special place that's all."

Oh I see." Naruto replied after being filled in by kyuubi in the back of his mind. "the delicious scent I've been smelling from you lately is the scent of your attraction for me. You want to make me your mate." he said intelligently and Itachi inwardly cursed at the fact that he was in such an awkward position and that the boy was so smart.

Itachi laid there silently , unsure of what to say now.

Fortunately naruto saved him from speaking by continuing . "tachi-chan since I care for you too, will you officially make me your mate when I get older?" he asked.

Itachi sighed in relief and pleasure when he heard that . "is that what you truly want?" he asked hopefully, silently happy that Naruto wasn't angry with him.

"yes Itachi uchiha, I do ." Naruto replied. "you're the only one that I can be myself with and I do love you too. Kyu-tousan also told me to tell you that by the time you're ready to claim me , me giving you heirs wont be a problem anymore. So will you?"

Itachi nodded eagerly. "yes. When you're older I will officially marry and give you the mating mark."

In the dark Naruto smiled. "kyu-tousan said we should seal the promise with a kiss since we cant mate with each other right now." he told the brunette.

Itachi immediately complied much to the blonde's delight. It was after wall what he had been wanting to do for sometime now. For the next few minutes they continued to make out until Naruto moved his hand back down to touch Itachis erection again. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"don't." itachi pleaded. 'I'll lose control and take you right now if you keep touching me there."

"um…okay." Naruto replied and reluctantly released it. "I love you my wolfie-chan."he said as he finally began to drift off into sleep.

"I love you too my Naru-chan." itachi said kissing him on the forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the real world….**_

"I love you my wolfie-chan ." Naruto said and Itachi's eyes widened and he gasped.

He blinked in order to keep his sharingan in check as his mind returned to those precious days together.

"I wonder who's wolfie-chan?" said Hanabi curiously.

"it was… it was me."itachi replied. "I was the wolf anbu captain years ago that used to watch over Naruto personally. That was when I first…" he broke off and looked away embarrassed , but he didn't need to finish.

They all knew what he had been about to say. That was when he had first fallen in love with the blonde boy. Hinata understood more than anyone else.After all she too had fallen in love with the blonde under similar circumstances.

Kisame placed a comforting hand on the back of the brooding Uchiha who was currently too lost in his memories to even glance at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile in Narutos mind…**_

A few later days Itachi appeared in narutos and hurried over to the smiling blonde.

"congratulations Itachi-koi." Naruto said proudly. " I knew that you'd make it."

Itachi smiled back and nodded then began to undress with Narutos help since he was currently still bloody from an emergency mission that the Hokage had sent him on right after his promotion. since he often visited naruto in this state the blonde didn't blink an eye at it and even had a special compartment in his apartment covered by a powerful genjutsu with Itachis things there.

"how did you know I would be promoted?" he asked.

Naruto gave him an indulgent grin. " because you're my mate . I believe in you Tachi-chan." he said pleased. "now hurry up and go shower so that I can give you your gift and eat dinner."

Itachi smiled and nodded before hurrying into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later he came out dressed in a simple black t-shirt and boxers and walked into the kitchen where Naruto had already laid out the food.

it was rabbit stew and he knew he was in for a treat. Perhaps it was due to the kyuubis influence but Naruto loved rabbits and went out of his way to find new ways to cook it . They ate in silence since they were both eager to get on with it and get to the gifts. Itachi, because he wanted to see what Naruto had gotten him. He hadn't been expecting any since he knew how hard things were for Naruto due to the council but he couldn't deny that he was excited either. Naruto, because he was nervous and really wanted itachi to like his gift. The only person he had ever given a gift to before was the sandaime so he was a bit nervous.

As soon as they were both done eating Itachi turned to Naruto. "so what is it Naru-chan?" he asked not even bothering to hide his eagerness.

Naruto grinned and dragged him into the bedroom and made him sit down on the bed before running over to a hidden door in the wall to pull out a box of pocky and running over to him.

Itachis eyes widened in delight as he mentally calculated just how many boxes of pocky was in the box he was holding. Since it was a distributors box he knew that there were more than twenty packets of the delightful snack in their.

"congratulations Tachi-chan I'm so proud of you. Don't worry I had ojisan buy it for me so that I wasn't hassled by the store owners and yes I still have money left so don't worry about that. In fact I saved up to buy this just for you so that it would be even more special. So do you like it?" he asked.

Itachi nodded with a genuine smile. "yes I do thank you Naru-chan."

Naruto kissed his cheek then grinned. "now let me give you my real gifts." he said running back over to the secret compartment and surprising the brunette.

Itachi took the second box and opened it carefully. He was surprised to find a a beautiful dagger stained an unreflecting black in its case inside. He pulled it out and found that the dagger had a jagged ede on one side and that they design of a wolf was engraved into the blade itself. The hilt of the dagger was a bit strange and actually looked like the hilt of an old samurai sword than a normal dagger. The handle was also heavily wrapped in a long bandage as well further surprising him.

He looked at Naruto inquiringly and naruto grinned. "pull out the blade completely Tachi-chan and then I want you to cut your thumb and drop a bit of your blood on the blade."

Itachi obeyed and was surprised when the blade turned a deep blue before becoming white like lightening.

"now I want you to add just a tiny bit of your chakra to it and make sure you keep it pointed away from me and you." Naruto instructed.

Itachi obeyed once again and was surprised when the blade extended and form a glowing blue blade made completely out of lightening chakra.

"this blade is a gift from both Kyuubi and I Tachi-chan. It is similar to kakashi chakra fang but is a bit more powerful . In fact you could call this sword its father. It was made by the wolf bijuu and given to kyu-tousan as a gift and we want you to have it as a symbol of our trust and my love for you. It is kyu-tousans way of giving his blessing to our relationship.It will now only respond to you and your offspring after you have passed on. If you pump chakra into it this is what will happen and only takes a tiny bit of chakra to activate it. You can also store chakra in it in case of emergency and will only need blood in those instances to activate it. The wolf on the blade will glow red when it is at its capacity in storing chakra and the bandage on the handle can be infused with chakra and used to strangle or cut throw and enemy much like a blade would as well if necessary. It the cap of the handle is a salve mixed with my blood and my healing chakra for emergencies. Only use it on fatal wounds since it will heal almost anything. This dagger is also a key of sorts and will open a door to help you escape from your enemies if necessary. This is your trump card if you become too tired to use your sharing an and your in a tight spot. So do you like your gift?" the blonde asked the shocked brunnette.

itachi nodded, in awe at the priceless blade that his young lover had given him. He felt something suspiciously like tears well up in his eyes then. sasuke had given him a hug and had complained about him never training him his father had given him a pat on the back and a lecture about how proud he was as well as set of kunais with the uchiha fans on them. Itachi had thought that was really stupid since he wouldn't be able to use them due to the inscription but he had accepted them anyway. His mother had baked him a cake but none of them compared to Narutos well thought out gifts.

"yes Naru-chan I love it almost as much as I love you." he said seriously . "thank you very much.

Naruto smiled . "good. Now tousan is gonna take over for a bit to teach you how to use the blade properly okay?" he said and Itachi nodded .

Two hours later an exhausted itachi was lying on the bed . Kyuubi was a slavedriver and hadnt stopped until he had managed to open the small portal successfully. mastering the dagger had been easy because it was just like any other dagger and not completely sentient other than recognition. He was also used to using a katana since he was an anbu so he had nothing much to worry about in learning how to use it.

The kyuubi had finally retreated back into narutos mind and the blonde was now admiring his brunette as he laid their tired. He smiled and climbed in next to him.

"tachi we'll always be together right?" the blonde said softly.

"yes Naru-chan we will, it's a promise." the brunette replied.

Naruto smiled and snuggled in closer.

" a weasel in the form of a wolf guards the kitsune with a jaded soul. The kitsune loves the weasel and the wolf he is inside.a weasel and a kitsune , a very unlikely pair. But still it works because the weasel is the only one that the kitsune holds dear." he said with a smile before falling a sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the real world…

" a weasel in the form of a wolf guards the kitsune with a jaded soul. The kitsune loves the weasel and the wolf he is inside.a weasel and a kitsune , a very unlikely pair. But still it works because the weasel is the only one that the kitsune holds dear." they all heard the blonde say softly.

They all just listened quietly since they knew that he was talking about himself and itachi. Itachi smiled as he looked down on the dagger that Naruto had given him so long ago. It had saved his life more times than he could count and he would always be grateful for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Narutos mindscape…

He had just gone through a series of beatings and the memory of itachi coming to him covered in shisuis blood with the mangekyo. He had also suffered a particularly vicious beating from the uchiha clan recently and was still healing from it. It had been while Itachi was away on a mission but he didn't blame the brunette. At the moment however, he was waiting for Itachi to come over.

Itachi teleported into Narutos apartment covered in blood. Naruto immediately began pulling out clean clothes for him as had become his habit these days. It was a normal accurance for them and Naruto wasn't fazed by the sight of blood on his lover. Itachi quickly stripped and naruto picked up the bloody clothes as he dropped them and placed them in a trashbag since they were so torn and bloody. He could sense that somethinbg was terribly wrong but he decided to wait until Itachi was ready to tell him to tell him to find out.

"naruto get my mission bag and pack all my stuff in it quickly!" itachi ordered frantically. "I'll explain everything later."

This made Naruto realize that it was much worse than he had thought. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach , but he forced it back and did as ordered. While Itachi bathed , he cleaned up the apartment of all the blood as usual. While he cleaned he thought of the fact that Itachi had only ordered clothes to be packed for himself with no mention of him.

Then Itachi came out of the bathroom and began to get dressed.

"tachi chan what happened? Where are you going?" he asked worriedly , frightened when he noticed that the brunnette was trembling.

"I'm leaving tonight naruto." he said seriously and naruto felt as if his heart had just stopped.

"what ? Why?" he asked .

Finally dressed itachi turned to him. " I killed them all naruto, I had no other choice." he confessed with tears running down his face.

"killed who?' naruto asked carefully, knowing it was a very important conversation they were having that would change their lives forever.

"my entire clan except for my brother." itachi confessed and naruto gasped out in shock. "I couldn't let them kill you or the Hokage and he said it was the only way."

"kill me?" Naruto asked. " what would they…oh." he broke off as he realized that it was because of the kyuubi.

"it was the only way." itachi said sobbing.

Naruto walked up to him and held him in order to comfort him. Everything was finally falling into place. The fact that he had had to kill shisui and his argument with his family earlier. It broke his heart but he understood what Itachi would have to do now in order to survive.

"its alright Tachi-kun, you only did what you had to do and I love you regardless of it." he said gently. "Are we going to leave now?" he asked and immediatelyu regreeted it when itachi stiffened, silently giving him his answer.

Itachi pulled away and looked at him with tear-filled eyes and narutos heart sunk at the broken look inside them. Deep in his heart and mind, he knew what he had to do to give his lover peace of mind. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Naruto place a silencing finger on them. It was in that moment that he grew up even more than he had already done.

"its alright Tachi-kun I know that you cant take me." he said gently and Itachi sobbed harder. "I love you either way and I'm strong so I'll be fine. Please don't cry anymore my love. You will have to be strong too so that no one will ever be able to hurt you while we're apart. Someday we'll find each other again and we'll be together." he told him with a sad smile.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak again but Naruto silenced him with a kiss. Itachi devoured his lips ravenously before pulling away.

"naru-chan I." he began but Naruto just smiled and shook his head.

"no tachi-koi don't apologize its okay. This is just the way it has to be for now my love." he said softly , desperately trying to fight back his own tears.

"I love you Naru-chan." itachi said sadly, I love you more than anyone else."

Naruto nodded. " I know Tachi-chan and I feel that way abut you too." he said then a thought occurred to him.

"tachi -chan before you leave I want you to mate with me. " he said surprising the brunnette. "even if you cant mark me yet I still want to feel you even if only once."

Itachi wanted to protest but he desperately wanted to touch him as well. All indecision fled as the blonde quickly undressed and stood naked before him. The blonde walked over to the bed and laid on it before him.

"come and take me Itachi uchiha." he said boldly as he stared up at him.

Itachi whimpered. He knew that he didn't have much time but still, he would do this for the one he loved before finally leaving . As he walked over to the bed, he grabbed the bottle of lotion nearby and settled between his lovers thighs. Leaning down he captured his lips as he lubed three of his fingers with the lotion and slid one in. the blonde whimpered a bit at the sudden intrusion but then relaxed as he got used to the feeling. Itachi was regretful of the fact that he would have to do it quickly, quicker than he had originaly planned for their first time to be. He broke the kiss and moved down to the blondes neck , giving him a large hickie as he added another finger and continued to stretch the blondes portal. Moving down a bit further, he pulled in one of the blondes pink nipples inside his mouth and began to suck on it , stopping occasionally to lave it over and over with his tongue.

Naruto moaned and arched his back in pleasure. "itachi…take me now please… I want to feel you now." he said hurrying him since he knew that they didn't have much time.

Itachi nodded and removed his fingers from the boys portal to replace it with the head of his cock. "its gonna hurt a bit my love." he said regretfully.

Naruto gave him a gentle smile. "I'm used to pain Tachi-chan. Now claim me." he ordered.

Itachi grunted as he began to slide into the boy, stopping ever so often to give the boy time to adjust. Naruto growled and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed himself down firmly unto his lovers rod. Pain shot through his body and he gritted his teeth until it receded and his body adjusted. Nodding to itachi , the blonde lifted his hips a bit as Itachi began to move in and out of him. He could already feel himself healing from whatever damage he had done to himself in his haste and he silently thanked kyuubi for that.

Soon itachis thrusts began to get harder and faster as he lost himself to the feeling of being inside the one he loved and naruto moaned in painful pleasure. He moaned out loud calling his lovers name as his prostate was hit over and over again. Itachi reached down and began stroking his erection, smiling when the boy errupted in his hand. Feeling the boys already tight inner walls tightening even more, he lost complete control and fucked him hard before flooding him with his essence and screaming his name.

Slowly pulling out of the exhausted blonde, he kissed his cheek before cleaning himself up and fixing his clothes. Almost completely healed from it Naruto sat up and smiled at him .

"thank you my love." he said gently.

Itachi nodded sadly and hurried to get him a rag from the bathroom so that he could clean himself up. As soon as Itachi left the room, Naruto put all his savings into a pocket of the bag for his lover since he knew how hard things would be for him. He would rather starve for a while than allow his lover to do so.

He was once again lying on the bed when Itachi came back with the rag.

Handing it to him Itachi said. "naru-chan until we meet again I want you to let kyuubi-sama seal your memories of me ." he said seriously and the blonde gasped.

Naruto began to protest but the look on his face stopped him.

"it's the only way I can protect you now my love. I don't want you being arrested for aiding an abbeting a criminal. The council will use any excuse they can find to kill you." itachi said insistently.

Naruto nodded sadly. "I'll agree if you lend me one of your ravens for the night to keep me company.' he told him, a plan forming in his head.

Itachi immediately agreed glad to be getting off so easily. Summoning a small raven, he told it to stay with naruto for the night and to obey his orders.

"which direction are you going tachi?" he asked the brunette.

"to the north.' Itachi responded.

Naruto nodded. "okay but remember to stay close to the rivers so you can hide your scent if need be and remember the dagger okay?" he reminded him.

Itachi nodded again and Naruto laid on the bed after cleaning himself up and getting dressed. Itachi walked over to him and then kissed him

"I love you my wolfie chan, be safe." the blonde said sadly.

"I love you too my little kitsune. Be safe." itachi replied before vanishing , a single tear falling on the ground where he had just stood.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying out as he watched him go. "I'll help you one last time my love. it's the only way I can make sure that I will see you again." he said sadly before sitting up and putting on his shoes.

"kyu-tousan, the hunter-nins are probably in front of him by now right?" he said softly.

"yes kit they are." agreed kyuubi. "but we can still plant falls trails since they will still be looking for him. I'm all done healing you now too."

"thanks tousan." the blonde said, then he turned to the raven as he pulled out Itachis bloody shirt. "raven-san can you please take this and go towards the west? When you do please fly low enough so that it drags on the ground and leave a scent for the nin-dogs to follow."

The raven nodded and then it left. Then naruto summoned three kitsunes. "hey guys I need your help for a bit. Will you take these clothes and go in the direction of the south and east?" he asked two of them.

They nodded and then took the clothes and left.

Looking at the third one he said. "you will come with me kit, we have a whole village to piss off without them knowing it."

The kitsune nodded and the two of them left. Five hours and some pissed off hunter-nins, jounins, anbus and clan heads later, naruto returned to his empty apartment. The amount of damage he did in those five hours included teargas in the hyuga compound,insecticides in the aburames, stink bombs in the inazukas and various other acts of destruction on the headquarters of the anbu and hunter-nins. The best part was that Naruto had done it so well that he would never be suspected of any of it.

He quickly took a shower and then slumped down on his bed before picking up itachis pillow. Then the dam inside him broke and he began to sob.

"give me two days kyu-tousan." he said sadly. " two days before you make me forget him. Two more days before I embrace my mask completely."

"that's fine kit." said the kyuubi sadly. "even if your memories of him will be gone, the love that you felt for him will always remain kit deep in your heart."

Naruto sniffled. "thanks tousan, id be lost without you." he said gratefully. "I'll always love you and only you Itachi uchiha. My love ,my mate." he said sadly before drifting off to sleep.

There was a silent echo in the back of his mind of who 'he' was, the one that itachi had spoken of but he was too far gone in slumber to ponder on it further.

Unknown to Naruto at the time, sarutobi had been trying to find him in his crystal ball for the last few minutes, but had been unable to due to the interference of the kyuubi. The veil had finally lifted for the old man to hear narutos final words before he fell asleep. The old man instinctively knew that this was the kitsunes way of letting know that Naruto would need some time alone to pull himself together.

"thank you for trying to protect this village and my life Itachi." the old man said sadly. "forgive me for the pain I've caused you both by my indecisions and cowardice."

He had gotten a note from Itachi on why he had killed them before the brunnette had left so he understood. That would be one of his deepest regrets for years to come as every time he saw naruto and saw the pain that he couldn't hide in his deep blue eyes even with his masks. And yes, he had realized that naruto wore a mask in front of him , he also knew why and could not blame the young boy for never really trusting him again. He would regret it even as he died at the hands of orochimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the real world….

And on and on it went for the blonde as the others listened and learned things about konoha that some of them had never imagined. It was horrifying to see through the blondes eyes what the village was truly like. For konohamaru and the hyuuga sisters, they were all amazed by Narutos self control. They all agreed that if it had been them Konoha would have been destroyed a long time ago.

Tbc.


	14. CHANGED AWAKENING

_**NEW CHAPTER…**_

_**And on and on it went for the blonde as the others listened and learned things about konoha that some of them had never imagined. It was horrifying to see through the blondes eyes what the village was truly like. For konohamaru and the hyuuga sisters, they were all amazed by Narutos self control. They all agreed that if it had been them Konoha would have been destroyed a long time ago.**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…**_

_**IN NARUTOS MIND…**_

The memories continued until it all ended and his mindscape began stabalizing. He laid on the ground of what was once kyuubis cage , exhausted after everything he had just relieved. He had had to relive every single memory,the good bad and the ugly. Even the ones that kyuubi had always kept at bay . Breathing heavily as he laid there, he noticed that kyuubi was rapidly shrinking, getter weaker and smaller by the minute. Around the room was rapidly warping as well, as if sucking the energy from the kitsune.

"tousan?" he said worriedly.

"I'm sorry kit, im dying." kyuubi said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"what?" Naruto said frightened, instantly getting over his fatigue. "no you cant die, I wont let you!" he yelled as he got up and ran over to the rapidly shrinking kitsune.

"are you sure Naruto?" the kyuubi asked. " you would finally be rid of me, the cause of all your pain."

"graaaah!!"naruto roared angrily. "I will not lose you too!" he hung on to the biju for dear life and was relieved when he felt it beginning to grow once again.

He let him go as it continued to grow it was past its normal size and a little larger. Naruto smiled when he saw the reason for it , kyuubi had grown a new tail.

"tousan congratulations!" he said glomping him.

"its alright kit."it said happily. " because I got over hate of humans and adopted you as my kit, I was rewarded with a new tail as well. My limit should have been nine but you changed that kit. I also see that you got four new ones as well, something that's never happened to a hanyou before. The fact that you got so many only speaks highly of you. I'm so proud of you."

Naruto grinned and climbed up onto its back and laid down. "tousan…thanks." he said and fell off to sleep.

"sleep kit." the fox said gently as he covered him with his new tail . "my son." it said proudly before it too fell asleep.

Unknown to them , they had formed a bond so strong that not even the shinigami could ever break. There would be no more resentment or hate between the two ever again. Now that they were a true team, nothing would stand in their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**In the real world…**_

_**Two hours later…**_

It had been three whole days since he had gone into that state and when he finally woke up kakkuyo and Yanbo had returned. By the wave of power coming from him, itachi knew that Naruto had changed a great deal. Wether or not it was for the better or for the worse no one could say but he would stay by his side regardless.

Naruto woke up and looked over at all of them with a smile, instantly making them feel more relieved.he slowly looked around the cave until his eyes landed on itachi and he smirked.

"nice to see you again my wolfie-chan." he said with an arrogant but sexually charged smirk and itachi found himself flushing much to his dismay.

"sorry for making you all worry but I'm all better now." he said reassuringly. "however there are a few things that need to be done in order to prepare for our future but we'll talk about that in a minute." then he turned to the kitsune twins. "so how was it?"

"it went brilliantly my lord."said kakkyuo. "the people were all terrified and wanted to run away but we managed to persuade them to rethink that."

"there is one problem my lord." said Yanbo nervously. "danzo has sent some of his men from root to kill you. Hiashi hyuuga has also sent some of his clansmen to find out if his daughters are dead or alive. If they are , he has given the order to kill you. They are currently on their way here ."

"really ?" said Naruto sounding amused. "isnt that interesting. These leaf-nins never seem to get do they?" he said with an evil smirk. "well I'll just have to go greet them wont I?"

Everyone paled at that smirk even kisame, who looked like he had been diluted. They were all seriously thanking kami that they were on his side. His enemies were to be pitied.

"so what do we do now?" kisame asked nervously.

"well we're gonna leave here and return to the base." said naruto. "but first we need to set a few things in motion. Since kumo is no more , its safe to say that there is currently an opening for a new ninja village don't you think?" he said reasonably.

Everyone nodded liking where this was going already.

"but where would we make one?" Itachi asked thoughtfully.

"in wave country." Naruto told them. "I am a hero there and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if it we gave them their own ninja village."

"that makes sense."said kisame. " but what do we do first."

"im gonna send kakkuyo and yanbo there along with the rest of you to train and scout the area for the village. " naruto began. " this mission will bring in a whole lot of money for me so we'll have enough to start off.yanbo I want you to go see a man name Tazuba . He is a master bridge builder there will and will welcome you as well as help you out . Tell him that I sent you and tell him what you're trying to do and he'll help you.kakkuyo you will go see the diamyo looking completely like a human andwill put the proposal to him. It must all be done in complete secrecy and after you find the perfect spot report back to me. When you come to the Akatsuki base , go to the hot springs and come in the form of a normal one tailed kitsune. I will also be summoning a few of your brothers to train these three while you two do that. Konohamaru you will learn to summon enma as well as increse your chakra reserves. By the time the village is finished I want you all to be at least an high jounin , high s-rank ninja. I will also be sending you all new techniques to learn other than your usual fighting styles so train hard. I know that you all love your clan techniques but I want you all to be well rounded ninjas. You will all be learning to use a weapon as well. Choose your weapon and I'll get it for you. Is everyone okay with that?" he asked.

They all nodded in agreement even if they didn't want to leave Naruto. Naruto sensed it and gave them a reassuring smile.

"don't worry guys , it will only be for a little while I promise." he told them. "also the hyuugas will need to henge in order to hide their eyes and konohamaru , you will wear a mask for now. Now you may all rest for the rest of the night, we leave first thing in the morning."

They all nodded and Naruto went outside with the two other kitsune and opened a portal from the demonic realm. He kept it open for a few minutes until the two kitsune went and got twenty more tailed kitsune demons. When they were all their , he thanked them all for coming and then told them what he wanted. He also told them to train Inari if he wanted to. Afterwards he went to the river nearby and took a bath before pulling itachi away from the rest so that they could talk in private.

They were now sitting by the river together and Naruto noticed that Itachi was acting a bit nervous around him and it saddened him.

"why are you so fearful of me Tachi-chan?" he asked sadly. "don't you know that I'd never hurt you."

Itachi immediately felt like an asshole for upsetting his blonde. "I'm sorry naru-chan." 

Naruto smiled. "its fine Tachi-chan , just don't do it again okay?" he told him and Itachi nodded.

Then naruto jumped him and they landed on the ground with Naruto straddling him. Grinding his erection into his lovers' , he leaned over next to Itachis ear and whispered. "its been almost a whole week since you took me Tachi-koi." licking the outer coils of his ears . "don't you want to play with me?"

Itachi growled and grabbed him, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. The rest of the night was spent catching up .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

The next morning Naruto woke up with a contented smile on his face. Itachi sturred next to him but looked the worse for wear. He had more than made up for the three days and itachi was just plain tired. Itachi silenlt conceded that Naruto had ridden him into the ground last night and he honestly didn't think that he would be able to get it up for another day. When naruto gave him a certain look , he paled and was about to beg for mercy when Naruto decided to cheat and when he took him into his mouth , Itachi decided that perhaps one more round wouldn't be so bad after all.

An hour later they were all packed and ready to go and Naruto opened a portal to wave for them after giving them a few more instructions and a letter to Tazuna. After saying goodby to them, the three akatsuki members stood alone .

"well should we go greet our guests now?" naruto asked with an evil grin.

The two men nodded and they all shunshined off to meet their guests , in the direction of Konoha. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Around midday…**_

Itachi, Naruto and kisame had been travelling at an extremely fast pace for some time and had finally caught up with their guests. Naruto gave them a feral grin, fangs proudly on display. Both the root and hyuuga members looked on at him nervously, they could feel the new waves of power radiating off him. In a way it was kind of sad. The first emotions that the root group would feel after so long would be nervousness, fear and pain.

"now what would such fine upstanding members of konoha be doing here?" Naruto said grinning evilly. "did you all come all the way here to greet little old me?"

"naruto uzumaki , we have been ordered by our superior to apprehend or destroy you." said the leader of the root group.

Narutos grin only grew wider. "really now? Now isnt that a shame, for you at least."

Just then the leader of the Hyuuga group ran forward and got to his knees before Naruto. "naruto-sama, I am Wataru Hyuuga of the branch part of my clan. If you promise to remove my seal, I will serve you loyally forever." he said bowing.

The other hyuugas were all shocked by this. "wataru what are you doing? The main branch will kill our families if they find out!" yelled one angrily.

"hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama and Neji-kun all trusted him and that is more than enough for me." said Wataru seriously. "I'm tired of living in fear . This is our chance to finally free our families."

The other branch members conceded and decided to follow his lead. They all went to stand beside naruto. They figured that Hiashi would kill them if they failed anyway so it wasn't really a hard decision.

"well isnt this interesting." Naruto thought to himself.

"indeed it is kit. " said Kyuubi. "lets play along for now to see where their loyalties truly lie."

"mmm is that so?" said Naruto to the Hyuugas. " then we shall see soon enough if you will keep your word. Now I suggest you step aside, I have a few roots to weed out."

"we will destroy you demon." said one root member. " and we'll destroy the traitors too."

Naruto grinned and made five bunshins. The clones immediately pulled out their Katanas as Naruto made handseals. 

"_**Kawarimi no jutsu**_," naruto said quickly switching the root leader with a bunshin .

He held him hostage even though the man didn't resist and then calmly said. "_**kage bunshin Daibakuha (clone explosion)," **_and made his clones explode while doing a few hand seals.

"_**katon : gokakyu (fire release: great fireball)!" **_a huge fireball began making its way towards the ninjas.

Then. "_**kage gokakyu no jutsu**_." he said surprising the others.

The fire ball immediately replicated and twenty more appeared , effectively annihilating all the root members except for the other captured ones. Naruto had worked so fast they hadn't even gotten a chance to fight back.

Naruto looked at the destruction before him and laughed. "I love new techniques." he said pleased.

Then he unhanded the root member and smiled. " hello sai."

Sai removed his mask and smiled. "hey dickless." as if nothing had just happened.

"so where do you stand ?" Naruto asked him ignoring the insult to his manhood. "friend or foe?"

"my loyalties were with old soggy breasts but since she isn't here anymore , I'm with you of course." sai replied.

"I had a feeling you would say that." naruto said . "I have an assignment for you. You will deliver Danzo to my subordinate and after he is presumed dead, you will take his place as the head of root. Your mission is to watch over all my precious people for me and to be my eyes and ears in Konoha.if you are discovered , take your forces and leave immediately, head towards wave. I will come find you there. A kitsune will be the laison between us for now, he will appear in humanoid form and his name is shigure. you'll know when you see him. Your meeting point will be at the old team seven training grounds at midnight, every three nights until told otherwise.do you accept?" he asked.

Sai nodded. "yes Naruto -sama I accept." he replied.

"good." said naruto. "now as for your mission report, everyone was killed, including the hyuugas. You may also tell them that I retired Kumo permanently.. Itachi will you please implant a picture of what kumo looks like now into his memory for me?" he asked and itachi complied.

"Hinata , Hanabi and Konohamaru are safe so you don't need to concern yourself about them. Now hurry back."

Sai blinked at that as he understood the full impact of what Naruto had just said before nodding. He bowed and then hurried off, back to konoha.

Naruto watched him go calmly before turning back to the others. Summoning three kitsunes he said.

"shigure I want you to follow that human undetected in order to ensure his loyalty. In a few days he will be giving you a certain human by the name of Danzo for you to bring to me. You are to take the human to wave to join up with your other clansmen and keep him under guard. He is our prisoner and must not be allowed to escape. The transaction will take place on team sevens training grounds in konoha at midnight so be there at that time every night so that you don't miss him when he eventually shows up. You may go." he told him and the kitsune bowed before disappearing.

Then he turned to the hyuugas. "you have proven your loyalty by not interefering when I killed your comrades. You are to henge to blend in and then go to wave and train in other fighting styles as well as your element along with the hyuuga sisters until told otherwise. We are in the process of building our own village so it will be fine. I will also remove your seals when I visit there. These two will teleport you there. Your families will be protected so there is no need to worry."

They bowed and thanked him before going into the portal he opened for them along with the two other kitsunes. By now Itachi, kisame and naruto were standing together all alone again and the two men turned to naruto.

"so what now?" asked Kisame. "do we return to the base?"

Naruto nodded. "yes but first I'm gonna place a seal on my body to hide my new growth in power and my new tails . " he said as he pulled out the special ink and quill and began to work on it. "I also want you to teach me how to do pains jutsu where you use another persons body to fight. Something like that could come in handy."

Half an hour later he was all done and they began making their way back to the base. On the way there they stopped in the nearby village and bought gifts and a few other things for the children and themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Five hours later…**_

They arrived at the base and entered into the mission room and stood before pain and madara.

"so how did it go?" asked pain.

Naruto smiled. "it went well Pain-sama, madara-sama. I wiped out the entire village in less than seven hours and made sure that no one was left alive. I also crystallized the place where it was as a reminder to our enemies. Afterwards I was suffering from chakra exhaustion so I took a short break nearby to replenish my stores." naruto said emotionlessly.

"you leveled an entire village in less than seven hours?" said both Pain and Madara in awe at such a display of power.

"ah yes, is that a problem?" he asked calmly.

"no ." said pain regaining his composure.

"then he handed Naruto fifty suitcases full of money and the other two five each since they were only accompanying him before allowing them to leave. Naruto quickly hurried to his babies room to go see them.

The babies had grown in his absence and now looked like six years old instead of their rightful age.

"mommy! Daddy! Uncle Kisa!" yuki squealed happily as she saw her mother enter the room.

Running over to Naruto , she laughed happily as he picked her up.

"oh kit your running and talking properly, I'm so proud of you guys." naruto said pleased before blowing bubbles on the giggling girls tummy since she loved it.

She squealed in delight as he handed her over to Itachi to be hugged and cuddled . Kisame was currently being glomped by a excited yuichi who had taken an unnatural liking to the blue man.

After picking up a squealing ritsuka while thanking Deidara who had babysitted for them and giving him some money, he walked over to a pouting daisuke who had completely ignored him.

Putting down Ritsuka who immediately ran off to her daddy as soon as she was released, naruto mock pouted at the brunnete. "arent you happy to see your mommy kit?" he asked.

"hn." said Daisuke angrily , refusing to look at him as he continued to play with his toy shuriken.

Naruto sighed and then picked up the pouting brunnete that looked so much like Sasuke and cuddled him. " why is my little cherub so angry with me?" he asked the boy gently.

The boy flushed a bit at being called his little cherub since it was a name reserved by Naruto only for him but tried to keep his frown.

"you went away again." he said sounding upset. "I missed you."

Naruto sighed. "that's cuz I had to go on a mission honey." he said gently to the pouting boy. "if it weren't for that, I would never leave you guys ever. I even brought you back something special.

Daisuke perked up upon hearing this perked up. "I forgive you." he said smiling and naruto had to stifle a life.

Unsealing a scroll he began distributing the gifts that he had bought for them and then he went and sealed up his money in various scrolls. By now Kisame had gone to go get some real sleep and the family was all by themselves. They spent the rest of the day together, playing and just having fun as a family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**In konoha…**_

Sasuke was in a meeting with the council when Sai and a few other anbus burst in.

"what is the meaning of this sai?" Danzo roared at his subordinate.

"my apologize Danzo-sama, Hokage same and the entire council but I felt that this could not wait . I just ran into naruto Uzumaki and he not only destroyed all the forces that was sent with me , he also told me that he had just wiped out Kumo and then he had Itachi imprint a picture of what it looked like now in my mind. None was spared my lord and after killing them all , he crystallized the place where kumo once was so that nothing will ever grow there again and as a warning to all his enemies. He only let me go so that I could come tell you." he told them and the room was in uproar.

Some fainted, some screamed and some where too shocked to even speak. Everyone was talking at once and there were various idiotic ideas being sent around as well as the fact that most people felt that the demon had been released.

"was he alone when you saw him?" asked Shikaku nara.

Everyone immediately quieted down to hear his response.

"no sir, he was with Kisame and Itachi Uchiha. They were all wearing their akatsuki outfit and Naruto even had his own ring which means he is definitely a willing member." sai informed them.

"to think that he wiped out kumo so easily, what power." said Inoichi in awe.

"yes and if we had made him a weapon as I had originally requested, it would have been ours."said Danzo annoyed.

"now he will come back to kill us all." said mrs haruno, sakura's mother fearfully. "my poor daughter is in danger."

"we brought this upon ourselves." said Shikaku. "if you had not cheated him out of the position that he rightfully earned and followed my advice to make him Hokage, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"we couldn't allow a demon to run our village." said Homura angrily. "the Uchiha was a much better choice."

"oh please." said Hiashi, finally snapping out of the shock that his daughters were dead. " we knowingly chose a traitor and a powerwhore over a boy who kept our worst fears at bay and who was always loyal to the village no matter how badly we treated him. Now my heirs are dead and judgement dead for all of us may be closer than we think. We betrayed the boy and his father and threw their sacrifices back into their faces and now we must pay. " he said angrily with a hint of sadness and stormed out of the hall.

Everyone watched him go especially the other clan heads who understood what he must be going through right now. They knew that he was regretting not openly helping the boy , they all were. Especially because the boy was the son of his bestfriend.

Sasuke just stood there in shock at what he had just heard. His dobe had wiped out an entire ninja village? One of the five strongest ones as well? He couldn't believe that the sweet blonde he had come to know and love could do such a thing. He silently conceded that the blonde was much more powerful than him, something that he had always known but had tried to ignore. Now he would no longer be able to ignore it since the entire world now knew. He knew that he had been the one to push the blonde over the edge with his constant betrayal and knew that he had finally truly lost him this time. He immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind and refused to acknowledge its validity. He had always been resilient that way, lying to himself to make himself feel better.

"so what are we gonna do now?" asked mrs. Haruno worriedly. " we have to find a way to get rid of the demon before he tries to harm my baby girl."

"naruto is no fool , he will be prepared for anything you throw at him." Shikaku said coldly. " he also obviously has the full backing of the Akatsuki if they send those two with him. But this is your own fault so don't cry to me, I warned you."

"there is nothing we can actually do." said akimichi Chozo. " let us use our manpower to protect the village."

"perhaps we can trick the demon." said danzo suddenly, causing everyone to quiet down. " if we trick him into thinking that we want him to be our hokage after all , it would lure him back to the village so that we can kill him. We all know he is stupid."

Sasuke scoffed at that. "naruto would never fall for something like that." he said sarcastically. "naruto never truly did let down his guard with anyone, not even me . I realize that now when I think about it all. If you remember he didn't even tell me that he could have children after all the time we had been together. Do you really think that happy mask he wore around us was the real him. When we lived together I came to realize that Naruto hid his true feeling from everyone and that he had an extremely high I.q easily rivaling shikamaru naras. He has not only developed a way to counter my sharingan but as you saw , he easily beat me in our last fight. I don't know how he did it because he always refused to tell me but all I know is that he is no fool. He has lived among us all these years and learned of all our weaknesses in order to protect himself from us if necessary and now he is on the defensive. Add to that he now has a family to protect which means he will kill anyone who threatens them without a second thought. Face it . Your talking about the boy who painted the hokage monument in the middle of the day in the presents of the hokage , elite anbu and jounins without any of them actually seeing him then outrunning all of them. You may say that Iruka captured him but that's not really true. He once told me that he made Iruka capture him because he really cared for the chuunin."

"the uchiha is right." said shibi aburame practically spitting out the name. "naruto would see through that in an instance."

"for now lets update the bingo book and make him the first x-rank missing ninja in history since wiping out kumo was no easy feat. Especially without an army. We will also assemble a special task force of talented anbu who hate the demon to go after him. That way he will have no where to run." said Koharu spitefully.

The civilian council members and naruto haters immediately latched unto this idea like a leech much to the disgust of the naruto supporters.

Suddenly the door flew open and everyone looked in surprise at the new comer. "my apologies for interrupting this meeting but if possible I would like to be the leader of this team since I know him very well. I have always known that he hated me and now there is nothing standing in the way of him killing me. I'm the best man for the job." said the jounin shocking everyone.

"very well ."said Danzo smiling. "you will be a good addition to the team."

Another member immediately entered. "I would also like to do this as well." said the woman.

One woman protested against this but everyone of the Naruto haters overruled her and just like that a team began to form. Sasuke and the naruto supporters were extremely surprised by these two people, but it all began to make sense for most. The next day when the news hit konoha they were terrified and most people began making plans to leave konoha, not wanting to be around when the demon came back. The newly updated profile in the bingo book was also the talk of the town and most people were so frightened that they jumped at the slightest shadow or sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With Hiashi…**_

After storming out of the meeting he went straight home. After informing everyone of the news he retired to his private chambers to mourn . He felt like all of his sins were coming back to haunt him and he didn't know what to do. He spent the entire night mourning his loss and the next morning an answer to his problems came from the most unexpected place. On his tray was a small note with an uzumaki spiral on it and a nine tailed fox.

Hiashi hyuuga,

Do not despair. The lost hokage would never harm his precious people and it is obvious that he cares for your daughter since he took the time to train them in secrecy. I have a feeling that your daughters and konohamaru are safe with him as was the original plan. Just because sai didn't see them doesn't mean they werent there. Remember Hiashi-sama you will have to choose. Will you remain blinded by lies or will you stand by your daughters choice? Not even the council can prevent change.

Friend of the last one.

He smiled when he realized that it must be true and thanked kami for another chance. He was surprised when the note suddenly ignited and formed an uzumaki spiral before fading away as if it had never been.

"I wont fail them again." he said to himself, unaware that the person who delivered the note was observing him and smiling, pleased that he understood.


	15. SEEING THE REAL ME

New chapter…

In konoha…

Immediately after the meeting…

Root anbu headquarters…

Sai had just finished giving his Naruto modified version of what had happened to Danzo and was now waiting patiently for his reply.

After a few minutes Danzo said. "so the demon has grown much more powerful than I could have ever anticipated and the uchiha is becoming too unstable to be controlled. In order for this village to be mine, we will have to counter that. You said that he was open to an alliance with me mmm… that's interesting. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. It would be prudent to form an alliance with the demon for now in order to get what I want. It may be powerful but in spite of its sudden bursts of intelligence its still a simple minded creature . I will use him to remove all the obstacles in my path to power." he said calculatingly.

I'm sure that you'll succeed Danzo-sama." Sai replied neutrally.

Danso nodded. "have all our contacts on the look-out so that I can arrange a meeting." he replied.

Sai smirked. "that wont be necessary Danzo -sama . I was told by Naruto Uzumaki that he will be coming here in three days at midnight on the old team seven training grounds before going to see a few friends. He said that if you agreed you are to meet him there with the minimum number of anbu escorts as a sign of trust on both your parts as he will be coming alone." he told his leader.

Danzo grinned. "very good Sai. We will meet him . But make sure that there are at least three anbu teams hidden nearby. That way if he tries to cheat me I can easily capture him and become the new hokage after I kill him." he said evilly.

"of course Danzo-sama." sai replied.

Then Danzo dismissed him and he hurried off to go make a few plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With Sasuke…

Sasuke whimpered in delight as his lover continued to thrust into him over and over again. This was a side of him that only the man above him ever saw since in all of his other relationships, he was always the seme.

"Nnngh!" he grunted out as his lover slammed into him viciously, causing his own erection to rub against the desk in his office that he was currently bent over. "harder damn you! Fuck me harder!"

His lover obliged and began pounding into him , harder and faster the way the brunette liked it. It didn't take long for him to reach completion with his lover following shortly after. Pushing his lover down into his chair, he sat on his lap, his lovers' cock still embedded deep inside him.

Turning to look at the man he said. "you already know what needs to be done , don't fail. I want them back at any cost. Itachi has obviously used the mangekyo to brainwash him or something. I want my kids and my dobe." he told him firmly.

"I know." the man replied. "But Naruto will have to die since he's obviously no longer on our side. It the only way you'll ever get your children now. He's always been expendable." he told him sounding a bit angry.

"Bring Naruto to me alive." Sasuke hissed. "I'm not done with him yet! He will have to be punished for what he's done but I'll be the one to do it. Iruka's unfortunate demise has caused us a few problems that we didn't anticipate but its of no consequence. He was always interfering with my plans for the dobe anyway. Who knew that you were such a good actor hhmm. It made it all more believable. You managed to drive him to the point where he actually killed himself, very remarkable. We had to put our relationship on hold for some time but it was more than worth it. Now if only I could find a way to get rid of that pink haired whore life would be almost perfect. Still she isn't a complete loss. Since you're the team leader I want you to make sure this mission succeeds. She is more than expendable as well."

Kakashi nodded. "fine , but don't you ever talk about Iruka that way again. I loved him." he said coldly.

Sasuke chuckled. "oh please Kakashi, we are a lot alike. You didn't really love him and you know it. You just enjoyed having him fawn all over you. You liked the feeling of power it gave you and you know it." he said harshly.

Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hips roughly and began thrusting hard up into him with his now revived erection. "you're one to talk when you're still running after that deadlast. He is of no use to you now yet you cant seem to let go of your attachment."

Sasuke moaned and tightened even more, arching his back in pleasure. " Are you ….(gasp)…feeling…(grunt)….jealous of Naruto?" he gasped out evilly. "cant…(whimper)…. Stand the fact that I loved him more than you can you?"

Kakashi didn't say anything for a minute, he just continued to thrust into him over and over again, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sasuke grunted as he spurted his come all over himself and shivered when he felt Kakashi empty himself deep within him.

As he tried to catch his breath, he leaned back into Kakashi who wrapped his arms around him quietly and Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that Kakashi was a bit angry at what he had said earlier. He would have to soothe him if he wanted the older man to be effective.

"I love you both equally Kakashi so you don't need to feel jealous." Sasuke said leaning around to kiss him. " You're much more important than Naruto to my plans. Naruto is just different, he's an innocent regardless of the fact that he has blood on his hands. You're the only one I let fuck me so you should be pleased by that. Not even orochimaru had that pleasure." he lied.

Kakashi nodded and kissed him again. He didn't bother to tell Sasuke what he knew of naruto and Itachis relationship so long ago. He figured that it would be his trump card when the time was right to make Sasuke get over Naruto. The next few hours were spent satisfying their hunger for each other. Unfortunately for them, whether due to them being preoccupied or too arrogant, they hadn't bothered to secure the room before beginning their er…meeting.

While they were having sex a certain Naruto supporter was videotaping everything with a sadistic smirk on his face. As far as he was concerned , animals had to stick together, regardless of everything else. Getting the whole conversation as well as most of the lovemaking, Kiba crept off with Akamaru, unnoticed by the lovers. It had been a good day as far as he was concerned and pay back to that pink haired whore was definitely coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

The team that had been assembled to capture or kill Naruto consisted of six members. Four former Anbus that had been made chuunins by Tsunade after they had tried to kill Naruto but the next two was the most shocking of all since they had specifically requested it. Sakura Uchiha would be the medic-nin on this trip and Hatake Kakashi, Narutos former sensei. When the news hit Konoha, all of the Naruto supporters were royally pissed. They all decided that they would make his life hell. Meanwhile the resident naruto haters of Konoha took that as confirmation that Naruto was really the kyuubi. They figured that if his sensei was willing to go kill him , then it had to be true since he would know that better than anyone else.

The team left Konoha that morning and ran into a few kumo nins that had been out of their village on missions while their home had been destroyed and they were out for blood. They all decided to work together since they all had a common goal. As far as they were concerned , the enemy of my enemy becomes my friend. There was twenty kumo nins left and they wanted vengeance. The two forces met up with each other and then made a plan. It involved a certain middle man of the Akatsuki that often scouted for missions for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the team left Konoha…

With Narutos' real friends…

They all gathered at the aburame clan house since they all knew that it would be the last place anyone would expect to find them and began to discuss the recent events.

"Naruto has been upgraded in the bingo book as the first x-rank ninja in existence ." said the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi. " he wiped out the entire cloud village."

A lot of people were surprised but they still sided with their friend.

"Well at least the Hyuuga clan is now safe." said Hana Inazuka.

"Who knew that Naruto was so powerful." said Chouji. "what about Hinata and the others?"

"They are safe with Naruto." said Sai surprising them with his appearance. "so are the branch members of the Hyuuga clan that went with me to kill him. They switched their allegiance. I am currently allied with Naruto-sama as well and I'm under orders to keep an eye on things here and to tell you that he hasn't forgotten about you all. We all need to lay low for now as Sasuke would take any opportunity he can to imprison or kill us."

The others nodded in agreement. " that's true. There is also Hatake-san to think about. Iruka-sensei committing suicide is one of the worst thing that could happen but according to my hives, he doesn't seem genuinely distraught. Perhaps he is acting." Shino said surprising everyone except Kiba.

"You don't know the half of it." said Kiba getting up with the tape he had made. "Can I please borrow your TV. and v.c.r Aburame-san. You all need to see what I got yesterday when I was spying on the Uchiha."

The aburame complied and the next few minutes was spent watching the tape . To say that they were all shocked with the exception of Kiba and Shino was an understatement.

"That bastard." said Ino.

"Well it certainly explains why Hatake-san always insulted naruto and favored the Uchiha and his wife ."said Shino. " then there is the situation with Iruka. Logically, he will be feeling narutos' wrath ."

Gai nodded. "I agree." he said. "my former rival confessed some unyouthful things to me the week after Irukas' funeral."

"What did he say Gai-sensei?" asked lee reverently.

Gai frowned but began to tell them .

flashback

The two of them had been sitting in a bar drinking with Ibiki, Genma and Anko one night a week after Irukas' death and Kakashi was stone cold drunk. The conversation turned to Naruto as it often did these days when Ibiki began to speak.

"It's a real shame the way they did that boy." he began. "I had no doubt that he would have been the best thing that ever happened to this village."

Anko took a swig of her sake. "fuck that Ibiki, it's the uchiha I blame and that pink haired whore more than any others. His own teammates fucked him over. The part that fucking pisses me off the most is that the Uchiha betrayed the village and yet them made him the Hokage and they wont even allow me to become a proper jounins. I hope Naruto has a field day with their asses." she snarled.

"Yes it was most unyouthful of the uchiha and his wife." Gai agreed.

"What about you Kakashi?" asked genma. "I saw the way you treated the boy,you never really cared for him did you?"

Kakashi too drunk to even care chuckled. "come on Genma no one expected him to actually be strong enough to fulfill his dream." he said bluntly. "when I was an anbu I used to let them beat him because I blamed him for the death of my sensei. The only one that really cared about him was Itachi." he said surprising them all as they all looked at him with hate and disgust. "he and Itachi would spend a lot of time together and I think that they were even lovers. Naruto is the reason he killed his clan. The hokage told me so himself. He said that they were planning to overthrow the village and kill Naruto too or use him for power. Itachi was so in love with naruto that he murdered them all without a second thought. Killing them meant nothing to him if it meant being close to Naruto. Every time I used my sharingan to spy on them I would see them kissing. Then something seemed to happen as Naruto suddenly forgot all about Itachi and their involvement. The hokage thought that it was done by Itachi to make sure that no one could question him on his whereabouts . When he was on my team I did all I could to stunt his growth while teaching Sasuke everything I knew. It wasn't until the valley of end that I began to see just how wrong I was. I hated him for all the wrong reasons and I didn't know what to do. Sasuke had betrayed me and naruto didn't trust me at all. After Sasuke came back and they became lovers I tried to get close to Naruto to learn more about him but the blonde was weary of me and was always evasive, pretending he didn't understand me. It was then that Jiraiya told me that my sensei had been narutos father. All this time I had been hurting the mans son. Naruto didn't seem to hold it against me but I think that deep inside him, he hated me. Every time he saw me alone with Sasuke he would get a certain look on his face before smiling and acting normal. I think that Iruka knew it too but was in denial. The only thing that was keeping me safe from his wrath was Iruka and now that he is dead I'm in deep shit." he said chuckling sadly.

Everyone in the bar had been listening and couldn't believe it. Gai shook his head as he stood up and dropped the money for his beer on the table. "Kakashi, you are no longer my rival. You are lower than scum. So unyouthful." he said then proceeded to walk out the door.

end flashback

"Shit!" said Kiba. "if what he said is true then that means that its possible that Naruto knew about Sasuke and kakashis' relationship with each other. Think about it you guys. With Narutos advanced senseis from the Kyuubi, it would be like an Inazukas nose. That means that Naruto would have been able to smell Kakashi on Sasuke if they slept together at any time during their relationship. Why didn't he ever say anything if he knew?"

Everyone was silent for a minute before Ino said. "because of Iruka. We all know how much he cared about Iruka . He must have kept silent because he didn't want Iruka to be hurt." she said wisely.

"Then why did Naruto decide to have Sasukes children?" asked Lee confused.

"Maybe because he loved him." said Hana. " or maybe he just wanted a family. Think about it. Naruto grew up all alone. It makes sense if he wanted to start a family after everything had finally seemed to settle down and he was one day away from all of his dreams. Even if he didn't trust Sasuke, he was still the closest thing Naruto had to a family other than Iruka and the others. Think about it. No one would even hang out with him as a child let alone date him. Maybe he decided to settle for Sasuke since he thought he couldn't get anyone else."

That was a sobering thought for all of them as they all remembered how they had often treated him as a child. Even if they had changed they still couldn't erase the past. After talking a bit more, they all decided to give Sai a copy of the tape for Naruto while they kept the other . They would be using it soon enough. Afterwards, they ended the meeting and left for their various engagements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With sakura…

Immediately after the council meeting…

When she found out that Naruto had destroyed Kumo, guilt weighed her mind because she knew that even if she hadn't helped to kill all those people, she had helped to drive him to that point. She remembered his words from his letter on her wedding day and tears came to her eyes.

"We really did teach you how to hate Naruto." she thought sadly.

Her mother who was sitting across from her drinking tea said. " I'm very proud of what you're doing Sakura. I'm glad that you're finally seeing that he is really a demon. With you on the team , I'm sure that you'll be able to finally kill him like he deserves." she said evilly and was surprised when Sakura slapped her.

"Don't you ever say that about naruto again!" the pinkette hissed. "if it weren't for you always telling me that he was a demon and to hate him things would have been much different. Do you know how many times he put his life on the line for me? He even saved me from gaara and I never even thanked him. Even though I lied about it after , deep down I knew that he was the one who had saved me. All I ever did was treat him like dirt and then I stole the one person he ever loved. Has naruto ever attacked you mother? I bet he didn't and yet you keep calling him a monster. If he had really been a monster we would have all died a long time ago. We pushed him to this mother, we brought this on ourselves and no amount of apologizing will be able to fix it. Face it mother, we are the monsters not hi." she hissed tearfully as she sat back down.

Her mother looked over at her daughter in shock as she placed a hand on her bruised cheek. She sat there for a minute as her shock began to fade and thought about what her daughter had just said. Is that really how is was? Had Naruto really been there for her daughter all this time? Deep in her heart she knew that it was true and for the first time since knowing the boy, she felt regret for what she had done to him.

Looking over at her daughter with remorse she said. " so what do we do now? The demon…Naruto is no longer here and we cant make things right if he's not. What do you plan to do on this team?"

Sakura looked at her mother. "I'm going to find my friend and try to bring him back. I am also gonna ask his forgiveness for everything that I've done. I should at least try. I'm sure that deep down inside him , he's still the Naruto I know." she said firmly and walked out of the room.

Her mother watched her go sadly, hoping that she would succeed. A part of her prayed to kami that Naruto would at least forgive her daughter if not her. She knew that naruto was out for blood and all she could hope for was a quick death. Her eyes had finally opened to reveal that the demon had been her all along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later….

In suna….

Gaara sat at the table having breakfast with everyone as he opened the new Bingo book from konoha and was shocked at what he saw. Naruto had destroyed Kumo and had been given a whole new rank all of his own in the bingo book.

"What is it Gaara?" Neji asked when he saw the shock on the normally stoic redheads face.

"It seems that Konoha has added a new ranking for criminals to their bingo book. Naruto is now the first x-rank missing-nin in the world for single-handedly wiping out Kumo.

Everyone was too shocked to speak for a minute. Neji unconsciously activated his Byakugan as he sat there too stunned to move, tenten dropped the kunai she was playing with as she ate, kankuro missed his mouth and spilled his drink all over himself, Temari sat wide eyed and open-mouthed, Baki was too frozen to even react and Shikamaru was wide awake and fully alert.

"Nani?!" they all yelled even Neji.

"Y-you mean he actually destroyed Kumogakure?" Tenten asked wide eyed.

"Its said that no one survived." Gaara told them.

Anime tears appeared on Bakis face and everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Baki?" asked Gaara.

"I'm just so grateful to Kami Kazekage-sama that he considers you family." said the man hapily. "we're saved."

Shikamaru and the others nodded in agreement at that since they all knew how Naruto felt about family.

"What about our family and friends in konoha?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"Naruto will remove them first before he destroys it , I'm sure of it."said Temari. "he would never abandon his true friends."

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to eat breakfast. They all had a lot to think about.

Just as breakfast ended Baki said to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, do not waste any of our resources on konoha. I have a feeling it will be only a matter or time before they become another Kumo." he said wisely.

No one said anything to that as they all knew that it was true.

"You never seem to stop surprising me Narutonii." thought Gaara.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

In Konoha…

Two days after the council meeting…

Many people had tried to leave the village and join new ones but they were all sent back as none of the other villages wanted to bring Narutos' wrath down on themselves. News of kumos demise had spread to every corner of the ninja lands and back. All the villages had distributed Konohas ninja book and added the flee on sight order to theirs . They didn't want to lose good ninjas all because of Konohas idiocy. Iwa had decided to set up a special task force to hunt him down while most villages wanted to hire him and began looking to their contacts that were associated with the Akatsuki in order to request him for missions. Most villages had also cut off trading with konoha and Narutos friends all over the ninja lands were taking action against Konoha any way they could. Wave officially stopped trading with them as well, since they no longer needed to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sai…

Sai hurried into the hall of the 'Ne' headquarters and bowed to Danzo. "Danzo-sama we've made contact with Naruto Uzumaki and he is now waiting at team seven training grounds. The teams are also in place sir."

Danzo got up and began walking out the door. "Remember Sai. If he tries anything you are to kill him as he would never suspect it from you."

Sai nodded. "Yes Danzo-sama." he agreed emotionlessly.

They arrived at the training grounds a few minutes later to find 'naruto' standing there patiently waiting for them. Only Sai knew that it was actually a shape shifted Shigure and not the real Naruto. Although it wasn't common knowledge with the exception of the tailed bijuus that could all shape shift at will, among the regular demons, only those among five tails could actually shape shift at will.

Smiling 'Naruto' said. "Danzo, I was told that you wanted to form an alliance with me." he said sounding amused. "Why?"

Danzo smirked arrogantly. "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." he replied.

"Is that so?' asked Naruto. "what do you have in mind?"

"Simple." Danzo replied. "I give you Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of the council and you let me become the Hokage of Konoha."

For a minute naruto just stared at him and Danzo began to feel unnerved. Then Naruto smirked and nodded and the Ne members grabbed Danzo and used Chakra reinforced chains to hold him before handing him over to Shigure who had changed back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Danzo growled angrily.

"Its quite simple human. My master has already made an alliance with Ne. a much better one with your chosen successor." he sneered before knocking the war hawk unconscious.

Picking up the unconscious man Shigure turned to Sai. "you are to proceed with the other part of the plan. I will be coming by in a few days with whatever messages you have for Naruto-sama." he said after receiving the tape from Sai.

"Understood." Said replied.

They said goodbye and Shigure opened a portal to wave and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With Naruto…**_

Naruto was sitting in the dining hall with the some of the Akatsuki members and his babies, trying to feed the children their breakfast with a few clones when Itachi and Madara aka tobi walked in. Everyone was staring at him as if waiting for something and he found out why when he saw the newly updated bingo book from Konoha.

_**NAME**_: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

_**AGE: **_20

_**CLASS**_: x-rank, kyuubi no kitsune jinchiruuki. Son of Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage

Aka Konohas yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki. Former Anbu captain, Hokage elect.

_**VILLAGE: **_Konohagakure no sato

_**REWARD: **_two hundred and fifty million Ryo.

_**WEAPON OF CHOICE: **_rasengan, rasenshuriken

_**REQUIREMENT**_: kill on sight

_**FAVORITE TECHNIQUE**_: kage bunshin no jutsu.

_**DISTINGUISHING MARKS**_: blonde hair , blue eyes, fox ears and nine tails with three whisker

marks on each cheek .

_**FACTS: **_destroyer of Kumogakure no sato. He is the newest member of the Akatsuki and is often seen with Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

Upon reading all this Naruto said. "I thought that there was no such rank as an x-rank in the bingo book."

"There isn't ." said Pein. "You're on a level all of your own."

Naruto shrugged at that, ignoring the purring fox inside his head. " Am I ? and I see they've increased the price on my head as well. that's quite a jump. I didn't even know Konoha could afford it." the he shrugged again and returned to feeding his kids.

"Do you realize what this means?" Kisame said increduly. "it means that you're considered the most powerful ninja in the world."

Naruto turned to look at him. "I'm well aware of my power fish boy. People are finally beginning to see what I'm truly capable of and its there own fault if they're my enemies as I will show them no mercy. This is the first time that they are actually looking at me as myself and if they feel fear then that is there own problem. At the moment however I'm not a x-rank missing nin, I'm simply a mother trying to feed his babies and that's all." he replied before continuing to feed his children.

Everyone continued to stare at him quietly. The fact that he was sitting there so calmly was what made it all so unnerving. It was hard to connect the effeminate blonde kitsune man who was feeding his babies and smiling innocently with the x-rank ninja who just wiped out an entire village almost single handedly .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days went by quickly for Naruto and he spent most of his time playing with his children and training with them as well as Itachi who was teaching them how to use their now awakened sharingan. He sparred with Kisame and secretly worked on a few new techniques as well as made plans with his kitsune demon subordinates for his new village. He also ordered a few sword made in the demon world for his children and a few others among other things.

However, over the last few days he had been having a bad feeling, one similar to the day his title was stolen by Sasuke and he didn't like it at all. He had received a tape from Shigure that he hadn't gotten around to watching yet since he had been extremely busy but he had a feeling that it might have something to do with it. Things had been going well with his new village and they had already started building, using men from the wave as well as the demonic realm using demonic stones that was nearly indestructible and beautiful since he wanted his village to be unlike any other. With the Kyuubis help he had managed to design a village that would be talked about for years to come and he couldn't wait for it to be completed. They were using a powerful demonic genjutsu around the area that was undetectable by humans on his orders since he wanted it to be a complete surprise. He also didn't want any sabotage from Konoha and his other enemies. Even with all that he still couldn't get rid of that horrible feeling but he forced it down and tried to get on with his life.

One evening after all the training was over and the children were in bed and being watched over by clones, he and Itachi went to the hot spring for their usual soak and hours long lovemaking. What made this any different was that Itachi insisted on them staying outside all night so that they could see the sun rise together and he had agreed.

That morning when the sun began to rise, its hues slowly spreading over the land, Itachi got onto one knee before Naruto surprising the blonde.

"Naruto, ever since the first day I saw you all blonde and beautiful , wearing bright orange in my dark and red world I fell in love with you." Itachi began. " I know that I am a man of few words but that does not mean that I do not love you with all of my heart. I have willingly given up everything to be with you and would easily do it again even for a second more with you. We have been through so much but it has all led us back to each other and I don't want to lose you again. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no kitsune, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked a bit nervously.

Naruto flushed as his eyes teared up and ears flattened in submission and nodded. " Yes Itachi, I would love to marry you." he answered me happily.

Itachi pulled out and expensive platinum ring studded with diamonds and slid it unto his finger before getting up and sealing it all with a deep and passionate kiss. After an extremely intense make-out session, they pulled away from each other. This would be their little secret for now until it was safe enough to reveal it. They didn't know how Madara would react and that was why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

In wave…

Konohamaru and the others settled in well while the village was being built nearby. They were all training hard with the techniques that Naruto had sent. Between the money that Naruto had made, Kyuubi still had and Itachi had added as well, they would be the richest and most well built village in the ninja lands. Naruto had found it amusing when he found out that the reason why Itachi had so much money without his inheritance was because he only ever bought pocky, icha icha and weapons occasionally. That meant he had amassed quite a fortune over the years and it had made Naruto feel even more treasured and special since he was willing to give it all to him. As for Danzo , they guarded him at all times and it amused them to see the arrogant man so humbled. Hanabi and Konohamaru had also began hanging out together and they were now having the time of their lives out in the open and away from all the rules.


	16. CAPTURING AND REVELATIONS

New chapter…

In the land of snow (spring )…

Yukiye had just gotten the newly updated bingo book but didn't believe that Naruto , the most loyal and hard working ninja she had ever met would just betray his village and his lifelong dream for no reason.

"Sandaichi what do you make of this?" she asked her loyal advisor who was the son of her once loyal manager Sandayuu. "Having met the young man and seeing the type of person he is. I know that Konoha must have done something terrible to him to actually cause him to turn his back on them."

Sandaichi nodded. "Yes my lady they did. According to my sources, he had won the title of Hokage fairly but the village's council cheated him out of it and gave it to his lover and old teammate Sasuke uchiha. They didn't even bother to tell him until the announcements were made in front of everyone in the village, openly humiliating him. The Uchiha also announced his engagement to their other old teammate Sakura Haruno at that time. According to the reports Naruto was pregnant when it happened which was only possible because of his jinchiruuki status. I'm sure that you know how badly Jinchiruukis are treated and in his case it was much worse as it was not only sealed into him by his father, but he was an orphan. With all due respect my lady, I hope Konoha gets what's coming to them." he replied.

By now Yukiye was steaming mad. "Sandaichi I want you to cut off all ties with Konoha. I will not stand for such a thing! Naruto is the most purest soul I've ever met and those bastards had no right to treat him that way. Place an embargo on Konoha nins and all of its products. Any ninja found in our lands will be killed." she hissed.

Sandaichi nodded, proud of her. Although they didn't have even half the forces that Konoha had, they had become quite powerful over the years with a little secret assistance from Naruto. They knew that every member of their village would proudly stand by the man who brought their princess back and saved their village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Daimyo of the fire country….

The daimyo was royally pissed off when he found out that Naruto was actually the son of the Yondaime as well as how he had been treated while in Konoha. All the information he had received was courtesy of the Naruto secret society as the people loyal to Naruto had taken to calling themselves. They had even gone as far as to send a copy of the tape that they had to him as well as Narutos hospital records while he had been there showing just how many times he had gone to the hospital and the amount of wounds he had gotten each time. It was lucky for them that the demon haters had gleefully recorded every single one as if they were a badge of honor for hurting the demon brat. The fire lord went as far as to cut there funding by fifty percent and he demanded that Naruto be found and made the leader of Konoha as he had more than earned it. When the council had heard that they were enraged, well the Naruto haters anyway. It irked them that the daimyo would dare to cut their funding over a useless demon and demand that Sasuke surrender his position. Didn't he realize that an Uchiha was better than a filthy demon? Needless to say they refused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later…

With Naruto…

Naruto had just finished watching the tape with Itachi and he was disgusted. While he had always known, it still disgusted him to see it and the only reason he had pretended that it wasn't happening was because he had thought that he had loved Sasuke. Then there was Iruka who would have been hurt by all the scandal it would have caused. He was extremely angry about it however and vowed to make Kakashi suffer for what happened to Iruka. Then there was the fact that he was still having that same horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away. Kyuubi had told him that it was his youki trying to warn him of something ominous in his future. Call it instincts if you want to. Deidara had spent the last few days trying to distract him from the feeling by insisting that he teach him how to bake cookies but nothing was working. It was finally decided that he would take the day off for himself while Itachi and Deidara watched the children. That day he went shopping for the children , Itachi and himself and that evening as he laid in bed, he decided to talk about it in detail with the kyuubi…

"Kyu-tousan do you think that something terrible is really going to happen?" he asked in his mindscape.

"_**Yes kit I do." **_replied the kyuubi sadly. _**"the last time it happened was when the hokage title was stolen from you remember?"**_ it growled angrily.

"Well in that case we had better start working on a back-up plan." said Naruto. "I have a feeling that Madara is beginning to feel threatened by us , as he should. If Madara resist he will die as well. Konan too since she is so loyal to him. Personally I would much rather have him as a partner than an enemy. Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu wont be a problem at all. For now, we will keep it all secret from everyone except Itachi that you can now come and go at will from the seal. What do you think tousan?"

"I agree kit, but what are we gonna do about Madaras sharingan?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it for a minute then said. "otousan weren't you the one that gave him the sharingan? Will you give me one even more powerful than his?" he asked.

The demon lord chuckled. " I think that I will kit. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. As a matter of fact I think that I will begin now. I should be able to finish by morning." he said .

Naruto nodded and curled up on under a tree in the forest that he had made inside his mindscape for the kitsune demon lord to roam around in. meanwhile the kyuubi was hard at work creating his new doujutsu. Every few minutes the fox would chuckle gleefully as it worked as if extremely pleased with its new project.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

Naruto woke up the next morning to find Itachi fast asleep next to him and smiled with contentment. Then he remembered his new doujutsu and decided to find out what the kyuubi had done.

"Hey tousan wanna tell me what you've been up to?" he asked fondly.

The kyuubi grinned gleefully. "well kit I've gotten you the ultimate kekkei genkai. The first stage of your eyes is a combination of the Mangekyo sharingan and the Byakugan. The second allows you to read peoples minds, the third freezes time for however long you want and can even reverse it but my favorite one is the last one. It allows you to manipulate people into doing whatever you want, much like a puppet. it's the ultimate level of mind control. The best part is there are no side effects when you use them since you're a demon now. I also took the liberty of transferring it to your children while you slept through my chakra. It will appear at some point later on in their lives when they're ready for it. So what do you think kit?" he asked proudly.

Naruto grinned. "Tousan , you've more than outdone yourself on this one. You never seize to amaze me . I think that I'll have to give you a gift for this dad. Its something that I've been thinking about for a while too." said the blonde. "we'll have to keep it to only one tail though and you'll have to pretend to be a normal kitsune and only use our link to each other to talk to me until we take care of him."

"Huh ?" asked the confused fox.

Naruto grinned then bit his thumb. _**"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kyuubi no kitsune." **_he said picturing kyuubi as a normal one tailed fox.

A small kitsune appeared just as Naruto had imagined it and he grinned as he looked down at him.

"Sorry about this tiny body tousan but you know how dangerous it would be if we were discovered." Naruto said through their link. " also , if you get killed in that form, you'll automatically return to the seal unharmed and you can also take out more chakra if necessary. Just make sure you do it far away from here okay?"

The small kitsune grinned up at him. "its fine kit." said Kyuubi, also known as Draco. " I'm just happy to be out and running around again."

Naruto smiled. "good. Now do you remember Taki and Tori? They will show you around if you want to go get some of those rabbits you're always dreaming about."

Kyuubi chuckled at that. "now are you gonna try it with the two of them now?" he asked referring to the two kitsunes next to him.

Naruto nodded and then cut his hand after telling the two ordinary kitsunes what he had in mind. They licked his chakra filled blood and was pleased to see that his experiment was successful. Their eyes glowed and it was obvious that their bodies were strengthening as they became demons. Pleased that it worked, Naruto sent them off to hang out with the Kyuubi in the forest before turning to look at his fiancé. He smiled when he saw that he was now awake.

"Good morning Tachi-chan." he said crawling over to him, tails swishing behind him.

Itachi gave him a genuine smile and kissed him on the forehead. He was surprised to see golden commas in his beautiful blue eyes and arched a brow. His eyes widened when he saw them begin to spin the way the commas in his sharingan often did and was shocked when he was pulled into a world similar to the Tsukiyomi. Only the scenery was black and blue with a hint of orange and he wasn't on a cross.

"Naru-chan?" he said inquiringly.

"Its alright Tachi-chan." Naruto said reassuringly. " I just had otousan give me a doujutsu that's all." then he went on to explain what it was and could do.

When he was finished , Itachi just stared in awe. Naruto just grinned at that before getting serious.

"The man you are afraid of is Madara isn't it?" he asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yes . He is much more powerful than me and you are the only one that can actually beat him."

"I see." said Naruto and what about the rest of the Akatsuki in your opinion?" he asked.

"Kisame and Deidara are already on our side. Zetsu is tobis lover but he hates Madara. He would join us willingly as well. Pein only works with Madara because he is secretly afraid of him. He would be willing to serve you and Konan follows Pein. Madara is the only problem here." Itachi explained.

Naruto nodded. "alright. Then we'll lay low for now and pretend as if nothing has changed. we'll get rid of him when the time is right." he said and itachi nodded in agreement.

Then he released the doujutsu and they were once again in the real world.

Itachi looked at Narutos new eyes and asked. "how will you hide that?"

Naruto grinned and activated his natural demon eyes, causing them to be the slitted red that he often had these days and Itachi nodded.

"I love you Tachi-chan." said Naruto playfully, all hint of seriousness gone.

"I love you to my little kitsune." Itachi replied.

Naruto got up from the bed and said. " Tachi-chan. After breakfast , how about we get Deidara to fly us and the children to one of the villages nearby for a family day out?" he asked.

Itachi nodded. "Hn." he agreed.

Naruto squealed and glomped him, giving him Eskimo kisses all over his face. They hurried to the bathroom an hour later after their usual morning workout and got dressed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty-five minutes later….

Naruto was currently in the kitchen with everyone trying to feed his babies but they seemed to be in a playful mood that morning and refused to eat without a fuss.

"Ritsuka eat your bacon right now!" Naruto growled angrily.

"No!"Ritsuka yelled crossing his arms and turning his head away stubbornly.

"Ritsuka Uchiha no kitsune you will eat your breakfast now or else!" Naruto said warningly.

"No!" Ritsuke yelled again, glaring at his mother.

By now Naruto was livid and was about to punish him when a voice said beside him. " Ritsuke you're upsetting your mother." Itachi said in his usual stoic manner. "You will apologize to your mother and eat the rest of your breakfast in silence."

Ritsuka pouted a bit but nodded. "Sorry for making you angry mommy ," he said a bit tearfully before turning to look at Itachi. "are you mad at me now daddy?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head and picked him up as he began to sob. "I'm sorry."

Itachi shook his head and began to pat him on the back. "I'm not angry with you okay , so there is no need to cry."

Ritsuka nodded and snuggled into his dads arms a bit longer , beginning to purr before finally going to eat .

Naruto watched the whole thing with a pout. " How come he obeys you instantly and doesn't listen to me?" he asked.

Itachi arched a brow at that and the others looked at Naruto and snickered.

"You may be the only x-rank ninja in history out there but here , everyone knows you're a big softy when it comes to your kids." Kisame said grinning.

Naruto glared . "Shut up sharky." he hissed before turning back to Itachi with doe eyes. "Tachi-koi is that true?" he asked.

Itachi nodded. "hn." he said in agreement. " You're not very good at disciplining them."

A twitch appeared above Narutos eyes as soon as he said that and Itachi knew he was in trouble.

"Naru-chan…."

"Hissssssss!" Naruto snarled , baring his fangs as his tails stood on end and his skin bristled like a cat.

"_I'm so in deep shit." _thought Itachi as everyone began to chuckle.

He pulled a fuming naruto unto his lap and began to scratch behind his ear as he stroked his sensitive tails.

"I just meant that you're very gentle with our children that's all." Itachi said placatingly. " its only natural since you're their mother."

Naruto pouted a bit more before surrending to the pleasurable feeling running through his body. Soon enough he was purring contentedly and had completely forgotten why he had been upset. Itachi looked down at his purring kitsune and smirked arrogantly.

Unfortunately for him naruto chose that moment to look at him and caught the smirk.

" Tachi-chan." naruto said mock sweetly. "No pocky for a week." he said evilly.

Itachi paled and looked at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"That's harsh un." said Deidara snickering.

"Why?" asked Itachi poutingly.

"Because I'm mad at you for that smirk you just did." Naruto replied.

"I want pocky." Itachi issisted stubbornly.

Naruto shook his head. "No pocky or no me for a week." he said warningly.

Needless to say he won and Itachi spent the rest of the morning pouting like a child much to the others amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast was over they all left with Deidara and Kisame for a village near the border of rice country. Itachi could tell that Naruto was up to something by the way he was acting but he decided to wait and see. He soon found out when Naruto gave Deidara and Kisame money to go get plushies for the children until the two of them returned.

"Let's go get our rings and get married today Tachi-chan." Naruto said hopefully.

Itachi was a bit surprised by that but he agreed and they hurried off to a ring shop. An hour later they had tied the knot and were back on their way to find Kisame and Deidara. It would be their own little secret for now. Itachi even went as far as to erase the memory from the man who performed the ceremony.

That evening they had a cheerful Deidara babysit and had a romantic dinner in a nearby village, spending the night at the best hotel they had to offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next four weeks went by quickly for Naruto as he created gravity seals for his children and teammates , trained and went on missions. He already had is own but had never needed to release them before . He also spent the time learning to use his new blood limit and sent various scrolls to wave country for his friends. He also created a new technique based on Peins technique that used sacrificial bodies that looked like them to fight. Also , since Itachi was teaching him as many jutsus as he could learn, Naruto had created five thousand clones everyday and had managed to master more than two hundred techniques so far. He also trained his children and they were now high chunnin level with jounin level chakra control.

Like Naruto, they were using Kage bunshins to learn and were being taught demonic techniques that Naruto had learned from the Kyuubi as well. He also had them learn how to use a sword and Naruto had sent to the demonic world to a friend of the kyuubis to have him make them a few sentient swords. The children even learned medical jutsus from Zetsu who adored them since they weren't afraid of him and all the other Akatsuki members except Pein, Konan and Tobi had pitched in to teach them as well.

A few days later Itachi and Kisame were sent off on a s-rank mission together and the feeling of dread that Naruto had been having for so long returned full force. He saw them off on their mission and for the next few days all he could do was worry. Deidara and the others tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. All he could do was wait until his husband returned and hope that he would be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile ….

With Itachi and Kisame …

Their mission was to break into a noblemans house and assasinate him after stealing a very important scroll. Everything had been normal as far as their usual missions went until they entered the mansion. It was then that everything went downhill.

As soon as they entered the hidden room where the scroll was the alarm went off and the doors all slammed shut.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled, using his black fire to burn a way out for the two of them as they grabbed the scroll and tried to make a run for it. They ran out through the hole that the fire had made and were immediately confronted by a group of Kumo nins in the hallway . they immediately attacked and a full fledge battle began.

Pulling out his Katana and using it to fight he turned to look at Kisame who was having a little trouble due to the hallway being so small.

"amaterasu!"Itachi yelled out again , burning all of the ninjas in his way and opening up a section of the hallway.

He yelled out to Kisame and the two of them ran out into the courtyard where they were surrounded once again by more kumo nins. Realizing that they wouldn't be getting out of this without a serious fight they got ready.

"Suiton:Bakusui Shoha (water release: exploding water shockwave)!" Kisame yelled out before flooding the area with water.

"Idiot! Lightening travels faster in water!" Itachi said annoyed at his partner, when he saw the Kumo nins smirking.

Kisame immediately began firing off jutsus since he was now at a disadvantage. Meanwhile Itachi was using his mangekyo to mimic the techniques of his enemies . Seeing as Kisame was currently losing his fight, Itachi had him release the water juts giving Itachi a better advantage in the battle.

"Katon:Hosenka (Fire release: phoenix immortal flame)!" Itachi yelled as he began spitting out fireballs loaded with shuriken at the nins in his way.

Suddenly a group of Konoha nins showed up and Itachi growled as Kakashi began to imitate him.

"Doton:doryu Heki (earth release: earth flow rampart)!" Itachi countered Kakashis copied technique withy.

A sturdy wall made of earth was formed from mud spat out of his mouth , effectively shielding him and Kisame from the fireballs and shurikens.

While the fireball was up , he turned towards the wall that was surrounding the estate and yelled. "Katon: Gokakyu (fire release: great fireball)!" The fireball hurled through the air and made a huge hole and itachi wasted no time in grabbing kisames arm and shunshining out of there.

Unfortunately for them they ran into a group of Iwa nins and the battle began again.

Swallowing a soldier pill Itachi yelled. "katon : Karyu endan (fire release: fire dragon flame bullet)!" a huge fire dragon rose up and took out six of the twelve Iwa nins .

Itachi was about to attack again when he saw a blur of pink coming at him and he dodged out of the way at the last minute, the pink haired blurs fist hitting the ground instead of him, shattering the ground it hit and creating a huge crater. Itachi shivered at the lucky miss, thanking Kami that it hadn't gotten him. Then he heard Kisame scream and turned to see him with a kunai sticking out of his left shoulder effectively stopping him from using that arm and his sword.

He saw a lightening attack coming at Kisame and quickly pushed him out of the way as he created an earth wall. Then he turned just in time to block Sakuras' chakra scapel with his special Katana that naruto had given him so long ago.

Swinging his Katana in an arc, he performed one of the techniques the Kyuubi had thought him so long ago. "Blazing Blade!" he yelled and the chakra in the sword surged before striking out and decapacitating four of the Iwa nins nearby.

It would have gotten Sakura too but at the last minute she dead a god punch and it caused the earth to flip up, creating a barrier between the attack and her team.

Itachi could feel himself beginning to get weak and dizzy from using up so much chakra as well as his sharingan. He took another chakra pill and gave Kisame one and tried to open a portal with the katana but he was stopped by a fire ball sent at him by Kakashi.

He dodged it but unfortunately ran right into Sakuras fist as she promptly Knocked him in the face heard , causing him to fall and things to get even dizzier for him. He deactivated his mangekyo and saw Kisame running towards him at the corner of his eye. Slipping off both his Akatsuki and his wedding ring he gave them to Kisame.

"Take them to naruto ." he pleaded to the blue man.

Kisame took them and tried to pick up Itachi but the brunnette stopped him. "Run ! Get to Naruto!" he said and lost conciousness.

Kisame shifted just in time to miss a punch from Sakura and gathering up as much chakra as he could, he desperately shunshined off with his sword, leaving an unconscious Itachi behind to get to Naruto.

Sakura grinned , pleased with herself that she had managed to take down Itachi Uchiha. They quickly tied him up and took the unconscious nuke-nin to konoha where he would no doubt be executed .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto was sitting outside with his children relaxing after a long morning of training when a bloodied Kisame shunshined over to him and fell to the ground..

"Go get Zetsu!" Naruto told the kids and they ran off as he hurried over to Kisame.

"Itachi… setup… konoha…," the blue man managed to gasp out giving Naruto both the rings before passing out.

Naruto picked him up and hurried inside with him to Zetsus room. The plant nin immediately began working on him, taking out the kunai and healing up his other wounds. Kisame regained conciousness a few minutes later and he told Naruto all that had happened. When he heard that Sakura had been the one to take Itachi down , he was enraged and swore that she would pay for it.

He got up and went to see Pein and Madara .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Itachi…

Itachi regained conciousness a few hours later and winced from the throbbing in his head. Looking around he saw that he was in the interrogation room in konoha and mentally groaned. Ibiki , Anko , a smirking Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura was standing across from him waiting for him to wake up. For a minute he wondered why they hadn't covered his eyes to prevent him from using his mangekyo but he realized that the chains he wore were disrupting his chakra.

Looking up at Sasuke he managed a smirk. " Well if it isn't my foolish otouto." he said mockingly.

Sasuke who was itching to slit his throat but was only holding back until he could find out about Naruto growled.

"Where is he?" he hissed at Itachi.

Itachi smirked. "Why so concerned about him now otouto? weren't you the one who betrayed him again and replaced him with that thing disguised as a woman next to you?" he asked mockingly.

Sasuke growled and slapped his older brother across the face. "Shut up you asshole ! You don't know anything ! Naruto and his kids are mine so where are they?"

Itachi chuckled at that. "yours? Naru-chan was never yours foolish otouto. He became mine the first day I met him. The most beautiful and intelligent little six year old that I had ever met." he said evilly.

"What the hell are you talking about Itachi?" asked Sakura confused.

Itachi smirked, he was feeling quite talkative suddenly. " I first met Naruto officially was when the sandaime assigned me to protect him he was barely six at the time but after everything he had been through he was more like an adult trapped in a childs body. Whenever he was around me he would drop his idiotic mask and just be himself . The kyuubi and I trained him and by the time I left, my little prodigy was already an anbu level ninja. I thought him everything I knew and it was around that time that I first fell in love with him. Still, even with everything he had been through he had a certain innocence about him that could never be tainted. We would spend almost every night in each others arms making out and just being together. He was the one who tipped me off about Shisui . I killed the entire clan to protect my Naru-chan and I would do it again. The uchiha clan were planning to kill him and overthrow the village and there was no way I could've let that happen. That night after I had killed them all, I went to his apartment and washed up as he packed my things for me. That was the first time I took him. He even went as far as to give me all of his saving so that things would be a bit easier for me while I was on the run and from what I heard , he delayed all of the hunters and anbu who would have been after me . He even took my bloody clothes and made false trails to cover my escape route. I made him promise to forget me until we could be together again and with the kyuubis help, he did. But he remembers everything now and is all mine again. Even if you do kill me it wont matter as I finally got to marry my Naru-chan after all. Still, I would suggest that you release because if my wife has to come and get me there will be hell to pay." he said chuckling.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him in shock. Ibiki and Anko were surprised by the lengths that Naruto had gone to protect his lover but it was all beginning to make sense. They were secretly Naruto supporters and knew that they would have to be very careful how they handled this mess as Naruto would no doubt be coming for his husband. Even they knew better than to get in the way of the blonde boy when he wanted to save one of his precious people. They needed a plan and they needed one fast.

With Sakura…

To say that she was shocked by what she had just heard was putting it mildly. Naruto was Itachis wife? Then she thought about all the times Sasuke had wanted to get married but naruto had always refused. Everyone had found it odd and had thought that he was just suffering from some kind of weird bridal itters or something . Could it be that he had subconsciously been waiting for Itachi all this time? For him to marry Itachi meant that he cared deeply for the man more than he had ever even cared for Sasuke. She ralized as well that she had once again taken away the man that Naruto loved from him and shivered. He would show no mercy on her now, not that he was going to in the first place.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke stood there boiling in rage. Once again his brother had taken everything from him. Knowing that Naruto had married him only made it all worse. He thought of all the times he had asked the blonde to marry him but had been refused and his rage grew. How dare his brother claim his dobe! He would pay for it with his life in the most humiliating way possible for an Uchiha, public execution. Yes, that's what he would do. His brother would die by his hand in front of everyone so that he could avenge his family and regain his honor.

Normal view….

Itachi watched the emotions flitted across their face and decided to have a bit more fun.

"So little brother is she that horrible in bed that you had to go to your old teacher here for a little satisfaction?" he asked smirking evilly.

Sasuke paled, Kakashis eye widened and Sakura gasped in shock as Anko and Ibiki began to chuckle.

Catching himself, Sasuke tried to cover it up. "What the hell are you talking about Itachi? Kakashi and I arent involved."

Itachi laughed. " Foolish otouto , you should know better than to lie to me. Naruto and I watched the tape together. Who knew you liked it in the hokages office. didn't you know that Uchihas don't bottom for anyone?" he mocked.

Anko couldn't take it anymore as she began to roll over with laughter.

"You mean he and Kakashi-sensei…," Sakura began tearing up in humiliation.

Itachi nodded as he chuckled evilly. "That's right bubblegum. They are lovers and have been for years . Naruto knew but didn't want to hurt Iruka-san. Obviously they didn't care that Iruka died."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who shrugged. "You know that our marriage isn't a real one so it shouldn't matter." he said uncaringly.

Sakura looked at Kakashi but the older man wouldn't look at her and she ran out of the room in tears.

tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: DONT HATE ME PLEASE. SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES , WORKING AND TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY NORMAL LIFE , HEALTH AND STORIES IS A BIT HARD. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	17. RETREIVAL PART I

New chapter…

_Catching himself, Sasuke tried to cover it up. "What the hell are you talking about Itachi? Kakashi and I arent involved."_

_Itachi laughed. " Foolish otouto , you should know better than to lie to me. Naruto and I watched the tape together. Who knew you liked it in the hokages office. didn't you know that Uchihas don't bottom for anyone?" he mocked._

_Anko couldn't take it anymore as she began to roll over with laughter._

"_You mean he and Kakashi-sensei…," Sakura began tearing up in humiliation._

_Itachi nodded as he chuckled evilly. "That's right bubblegum. They are lovers and have been for years . Naruto knew but didn't want to hurt Iruka-san. Obviously they didn't care that Iruka died."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke who shrugged. "You know that our marriage isn't a real one so it shouldn't matter." he said uncaringly. _

_Sakura looked at Kakashi but the older man wouldn't look at her and she ran out of the room in tears. _

"So foolish little brother, how does it feel to know you lost such a treasure?" Itachi said to him with a smirk. " No one feels quite like Naruto do they? The fact that his healing abilities keeps his skin baby soft, his lips kissable and those certain places like a virgin and the vibrations and heat . There really is nothing like it is there? How do you do it otouto, you know that once you've had him you're practically ruined for anyone else. No woman or man can even come close to him in bed."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said angrily as his punched him in the face. " How dare you touch him, he's mine ! No one else can have him !"

Itachi chuckled evilly at that and then turned back to look at his fuming brother.

"Find out where Naruto and my child is ." Sasuke ordered Ibiki and Anko. "I'll be back for the answers soon."

Then he left to go make plans for Naruto's arrival since he knew his dobe was a bit predictable that way. Anko and Ibiki went through a mock interrogation since they didn't see the point in pissing Naruto off even further, then they brought him to a cell and left him guarded for the night. A few hours later , Sasuke entered the cell and Itachi chuckled.

"Foolish otouto, I was wondering when you'd come around to deliver your own justice." Itachi said to him. "To think that the only way for you to get your revenge is to wait until I cant fight back because you were too weak to capture me yourself says it all. Its no wonder Naruto loves me and not you . Who could love a weakling."

Sasuke growled and punched him in the gut. He had just read Ibikis report and he was pissed to find that he still had no idea where Naruto was . For the next hour he beat Itachi until he ran out of energy . Then he sent a medic nin inside to heal him so that he would live just long enough to make it to his execution.

Itachi watched him go through swollen eyes. He knew his blonde would come for him so he wasn't worried . Closing his eyes, he began to recreate the last time he made love to his blonde, using his memories to block out the pain going through his body. He opened his eyes again and would have laughed had it not been for the fact that he was in so much pain. He could actually feel himself healing at a rapid rate and he didn't know why. Then he noticed that his mating mark was throbbing and he realized why , his mating bond with Naruto was what was doing it. At the rate he was currently healing, he would be almost completely healed of his wounds other than the broken bones by morning.

"_Itachi. Wait for me my love, I'm coming." _he heard as if Naruto was speaking within his mind.

The mating mark continued to throb and he knew that his wife would be here soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

Naruto had just finished briefing Pein and Madara about the failed mission along with the fact that Itachi was now a prisoner of Konoha. While he appeared calm, deep inside him he was rather shaken up and worried about Itachi and the fact that he might arrive too late, but on the other side he was enraged and was busy thinking of all the ways he would make that pink haired bitch suffer.

"So how will we go about getting him back leader-sama?" Naruto asked when he had gotten tired of waiting .

"We wont." said Madara surprising everyone since they all knew that Itachi had been his apprentice. "Itachi knew the risks, now he must suffer for his mistake."

Naruto felt as if he couldn't breathe when he heard that . " But he has served you his entire life , don't you even care?" he asked enraged.

"Silence." roared Madara. "The fact that he managed to get captured only proves that he has become weak and I have no need for weak servants! Dismissed!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and then he bowed stiffly and left. "Forgive my insolence Leader-sama. I had forgotten that there is no such thing as honor among thieves." then he walked out of the room and was making his way towards his own to figure out what to do next when Madara appeared before him.

"Naruto-kun wait." Madara said to him. " Perhaps I was a bit hasty just now. Maybe you're right."

Naruto arched a brow at that , not really believing his sudden change of heart for a second but decided to play along. "Really?" he asked .

"Yes." Madara replied. " Follow me."

Naruto knew that he was up to something but at the moment he was rather desperate . With Itachi's life on the line he was willing to do anything, take any risks. He followed Madara and inwardly frowned when they walked into his bedroom and he locked the door.

"You've grown into a rather beautiful boy Naruto-kun." Madara said in a sinister voice. "In fact I think its safe to say that its been a while since I saw anyone as lovely as you. You're so lovely that I would like to see what you're like in bed as Itachi seems to enjoy taking you. Now then, I'll make you a deal. Sleep with me just this once and I'll send the Akatsuki to free Itachi , in fact I'll even go with you to make sure that it happens. No one but the two of us would know about this of course since I know how much you love Itachi. The question here now is , how much do you love Itachi? Enough to do this?" he asked.

Naruto gulped and then nodded as he slowly dropped his Akatsuki cloak. Madara smirked at how easily the boy had agreed and began removing his own clothing. Naruto slowly removed the rest of his clothing and then stood their waiting nervously for Madara to come to him. Madara came over to him and lifted him up , carrying him over to his bed and laying him unto his back. Moving his hand down , he began stroking Naruto's limp cock to life as he used the other hand to remove his mask.

"Such soft skin Naruto-kun," Madara whispered in his ear. "No wonder Itachi loves fucking you so much. You've been with two Uchihas already, why not make it three. See what a real man feels like ."

Naruto said nothing, instead he just ran his hand up Madara's bare chest up to his neck and then he activated a seal on the back of his arm and nin wire coated in demonic chakra flew out and wrapped around Madaras neck, beginning to choke him. Madara's single sharingan eye widened and then changed and Naruto found himself in the Tsukiyomi world.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Madara said fuming. "I will make you pay for that. I could have given you a good time but you ruined it. For the next seventy two hours you'll be stabbed repeatedly ."

Up on the post Naruto smirked as he activated his own doujutsu. "There is nothing that you can give me Madara as Itachi is the only one for me. Still about that little trick you were about to pull on me , I have a better idea."

Naruto reversed time a bit and then moved the frozen Madara unto the post to take his place. Then he grinned. "Have fun." he said as the swords began to do what they were meant to do, attack whoever was on the post.

He returned to the real world and then created a Kage bunshin. "_Tousan bring me Itachi's unfinished sword and my sealing kit_." he sent to the Kyuubi who was in his room .

"_**I'm on my way kit**_." Draco sent back to him. _**"Just give me a second."**_

A few seconds later The Kyuubi poofed into the room just as Naruto pushed Madara off him and stood up. Looking down on the unconscious Madara , he grabbed the kit and the sword and froze time around them.

"What are you going to do with the sword ?" asked Draco curiously.

"What my father did to me." Naruto said as he and his clone began drawing a seal on the sword.

Kyuubi arched a brow at that and then shrugged as he pulled out more of his chakra from the link they shared. Naruto finished creating the seals necessary based off his own and then he began the process of sealing Madara's soul into the sword. He also created a seal that would prevent Madara from controlling the wielder of the sword that was allow the wielder to use all of Madara's powers easily with no side effects. When he was done, all that was left was the empty body of Obito Uchiha that Madara had been using for so long. Naruto looked at the sword that he had just sealed Madara into and smirked.

"Well you wanted to live forever, well here is the perfect vessel for you to do that. Enjoy your new home ." Naruto said sweetly. "This is payback for causing dad to attack Konoha and to be sealed into me you prick."

Inside the sword Madara was frightened and as he looked around at the vast empty blackness of the sword, he began to scream. Unfortunately for him, no one could hear him and even if they could , no one cared. Naruto then noticed a seal appearing on Madaras chest and he frowned as he moved over to examine it.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's a controller seal." Naruto said surprised and then he realized something else. "it…its controlling Pein's mind like a puppet."

"Perhaps you should break it Naruto." Draco told him. " Maybe then he'll be loyal to us after we free him."

Naruto nodded and did as told . When he was all done , he noticed that his father had a smirk on his face and arched a brow. "What is it?"

"Son, you're still naked." Draco said with a chuckle.

Naruto flushed and then began pulling on his clothing, feeling humiliated as he remembered what he had almost had to do in order to save his husband. He couldn't help feeling dirty and degraded. Draco heard his thoughts and touched his shoulder.

"Its alright son, you did what you had to do to save your husband." Draco said seriously. " Itachi will understand."

Naruto nodded but Draco knew that he still felt badly and that Itachi would be the only one to take his doubts away.

"Lets go deal with Pein and the others ." Draco said to him and Naruto nodded and began making his way to the main hall that Pein often resided , dragging along Madara's empty body.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the base Pein felt as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had been trying to break the controller seal that Madara had placed on him so long ago but he had been unable due to Madara wearing the main seal on his own body. He felt the seal on the base of his neck on his favorite body shatter and he instantly knew who he had to thank for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shinigami and Minato along with Jiraiya , Kushina, Sarutobi , Iruka, Asuma and a few others chuckled when they saw what Naruto had done to Madara, the man who was indirectly responsible for almost all of their demises and snickered.

"How like that boy to be unpredictable." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes." said Jiraiya as he ogled Kushina. "Very creative when he feels like it. I bet Madara never saw that one coming."

Knocking Jiraiya out cold before turning back to look at the large pool they were observing Naruto through, "I wonder what he'll do next?"

The shinigami chuckled. " Lets watch and find out shall we?"

They all nodded and returned to watching, leaving an unconscious Jiraiya where he had landed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pein saw Naruto walk into the room with an unknown man who practically radiated power and it unnerved him. The man was almost seven feet tall and had red-orange hair with red slitted eyes . He was rather sinewy in build and he had whisker marks on his face like Naruto's with ten tails and fox-like ears just like Naruto and his babies.

"Who is the man standing next to you Naruto?" Pein one asked , he could already tell that this man was a demon.

"He's my father, the great Kyuubi no kitsune no yokai." Naruto said surprising him. "Now I'm sure that you've realized that I have released you from the controller seal that Madara had you under so lets talk partnership."

Pein immediately understood what that meant. Naruto had defeated Madara , something that he hadn't been able to do. He nodded . "very well, what do you want to talk about first ? Itachi?"

"No, first I want you to call all the other members of the Akatsuki in here . We need to talk." naruto said simply.

Pein nodded and then he had Konan call in everyone. Deidara and the others filed in and sat down wondering what was going on. Naruto picked up Madara's empty body and dumped it in the middle of the room.

" Akatsuki is now under new leadership." he said simply. "You see a certain Uchiha thought that it was okay to leave my husband to die and naturally I had a problem with that , and yes Itachi is my husband. Now we may be missing-nins, may have bounty on our heads and are willing to anything to survive but if we begin to abandon our comrades then how does that make us better than the dipshits that made us go rogue? I have a new policy that you will all embrace, we look after our own. No more abandoning each other just to save our own asses. Any problems with that?" he asked .

"No un." Deidara replied for all of them. " what did you do to Madara's soul?"

Naruto smirked evilly. " I placed him in my husband's new gift ." he said pointing to the sword. " Since he wanted to use my husband as a weapon , I figured that its about time he knew how it felt."

Everyone gulped nervously at that and shivered. None of them wanted to Madara right now and they couldn't help but shake their heads at the irony. Then Naruto summoned six kitsune demons in humanoid form, two of them being Draco's younger brothers.

"Niisama is that really you?" said one as he hurried over to glomp his brother.

Draco nodded happily and hugged them and was about to begin exchanging stories but the glare from Naruto shut them all up. Then Naruto turned back to the Akatsuki and got down to business.

"Now we will be getting my husband out as soon as possible . We leave in an hour. Kisame you will remain here with Yanbo to heal. Zetsu, I have a special assignment for you, you are to steal Konoha's forbidden scroll. It should be easy for you, after all I did it when I was only twelve. Besides it legally belongs to my family since we created it. Deidara, you will be coming as well to fly us out of there if something goes wrong. I have a few other jobs for you but we'll get into that later. Pein, Konan , please find out who's the traitor that gave you wrong information about this mission. I want to thank them personally . Tousan , please inform the other kitsunes what we have planned and have them retrieve Danzo, he is a necessary part of this. Any questions?" he asked.

No one had any so Naruto continued. " Good. All of you who are coming with me , please go get your things together . Meet back here in an hour." they all left and Naruto turned to Pein after dismissing Konan along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Pein, nothing much will change." Naruto said simply. "You don't need to feel threatened . Don't get me wrong there are a few things that I disapprove of that will have to go but you will handle all the things you did before as I have other things to do and a family to raise. You dreamed of a better world for all, I will help you create one. But Pein you must understand that in order to make a better world, we too have to become better people. If we're as corrupt as the people we're fighting against then we've already failed."

Pein nodded. " You raise a good point naruto-kun. I look forward to working with you as an equal." he replied.

Naruto smiled and then shook his hand before leaving the room with the sword he had gotten made for Itachi. He reentered his bedroom to find his children napping under the watchful eyes of Taki and Tori. He found Draco and his two brother awaiting him.

"That was good work Kit." said Draco . " I'm proud of you."

Naruto smiled. " Thanks dad." then he bowed to the other two demons. "My apologies for earlier but I had to make them understand how serious I am."

"Kit these are your two uncles Kyo and Akihito." Draco said grinning. "Otoutos this is my son Naruto ."

"Nice to meet you ." Naruto said to them.

"Same here." the two demons replied. "we have heard of your exploits even in our realm."

"Yes, can you believe it." Draco said grinning. " He destroyed his first ninja village a few days ago."

The two demons were suitably impressed and then Naruto went and introduced them to his children who had just woken up . Then he laid on his bed. His father understood that he needed some time alone and he herded the others out, telling Naruto that he would get everything ready for their mission.

Naruto thanked him and after creating a clone to pack his equipment, he laid on the bed and began to sob about what had almost happened with Madara and the fact that he was missing his mate. He could feel his mates pain through their bond and he felt a longing deep inside him that he knew would not end until he was close to his mate again.

"Itachi." he whispered sadly. "Wait for me my love, I'm coming." he touched his throbbing mate mark and he got up and began to get ready.

"Konoha here I come." Naruto said firmly. " Itachi wait for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the hour was up Naruto walked out to join the others dressed in full Akatsuki outfit except for the straw hat which he thought was pretty lame. The others were all waiting for him and he nodded at them.

"Alright guys, lets open a demonic portal and go to Konoha. We'll use a genjutsu to hide our exit and arrive at the Namikaze compound that's been hidden under a seal. When we get there I want you all to go inside as that will be our base for the duration of the trip. I'll explain everything else when we get there." Naruto explained.

The others nodded and the kyuubi opened the portal. They hurried threw it and as soon as Naruto was before his father's sealed residence he used his blood to disable all the defenses and ushered them all in before replacing the invisibility seal around it. Since it was nighttime, he wasn't worried but he still wanted to take precautions. When they had all entered Naruto summoned five more kitsunes and created a thousand clones.

"I want you all to get my family heirlooms , jutsus , pictures and furniture . In fact get everything and seal it all into these scrolls he said handing them one of the huge bags full of sealing scrolls that he had brought after taking . Tousan, you and Kyo go pay Sakura's mother a visit . I want to send a message to her . When your done delivering the message put it on display on the hokage monument and place an invisibility jutsu over it until I'm ready. I also want you to find and kidnap a certain copy nin who we'll be taking with us . Keep him alive please, I have plans for him. Feel free to kill anyone you run into that you know I hate , just hide the body until after the execution please. Deidara I want you and Akihito to go to the hokage monument , the council room and the hokage tower and leave a few of your toys hidden. Make sure that the ones in the monument can last for years if necessary as that will be for another occasion. When you come back , I want you to place a few around this estate and then wait for me to return. I'll inform you of any change of plans threw our radios. Zetsu , please steal the forbidden scroll and any other important jutsu scroll you come across. Deidara, I think you should give him the explosives for the hokage tower since it will be easier for him. Zetsu take one of my clones with you when you go as they have something to retrieve that only they or I can get. Kiri, you will go find Sai and get him and a team of his best men to go to the interrogation department where I'm sure there holding him .Meet back here as soon as we're done for additional orders understand " he asked.

Everyone nodded and then left to do their various tasks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Deidara and Akihito…

They teleported to the top of the Hokage monument and henged into Anbu agents before hurrying inside. For the next hour they hid explosive clay all over the inside of the monuments before hurrying to the next assignment, the council room. They had taken one of the sealing scrolls and after putting in all the secret files they had found, they placed explosives everywhere and sealed the windows shut according to the diagram that naruto had given him and then they returned to the mansion to wait for Naruto's orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Draco and Kyo….

They hurried through the village to Sakura's mother's house and waited for her to arrive after putting up a sound barrier and a demonic genjutsu around the house. She arrived a few minutes later carrying a bag of groceries from a late night shop and walked into the kitchen. They allowed her to unpack her things before revealing themselves.

"Well well." said Draco with an evil grin. "if it isn't the mother of the pink haired bitch."

Mrs. Haruno screamed and fainted when she saw him and it made the two demons laugh. Tying her spread eagled against the wall, kyo used a cup of water to revive her. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw them.

"Well now that you're awake I should introduce myself." said Draco. " I am Draco but most people call me the Kyuubi no kitsune and this is my brother Kyo. We'll be your entertainment for this evening. Or should I say that you'll be ours." he said grinning evilly.

Using a claw to make a slash on her upper arm causing her to scream in pain he said. " You should know, I never liked that slut you have for a daughter for the way she treated my kit. Always hitting my kit no matter how nice he was to her. He kept on saving that ungrateful bitch and the disgusting little whore of a fan girl every time she was in danger and all she could do was yell and hit him before going to proposition that uchiha chicken shit like the common whore she I. You know I remember the day after the genin test when you sent all those ninjas to kill my kit after you found out that he was on the same team with that weak slut. Well I'm here to thank you for that." he said chuckling evilly.

Pulling out two bags full of senbons he handed one to Kyo. "Look what I borrowed from my kit." he said.

The two kitsunes chuckled and got on with the torture . A few hours later , they completed their mission and went off to find Kakashi. They chuckled easily when they saw him reading an icha icha as he walked down the street and Kyo shape shifted until he looked completely human before walking over to him.

"Hey handsome, wanna come back to my place with me for a drink or two and more?" he asked rubbing up against him.

Kakashi's eyes bugged out then he looked around before nodding and the two of them walked off. Just as they turned a dark corner near an alley, Draco knocked him out cold and then used the forced sleep technique on him before teleporting back to the Namikaze compound . After leaving him with Akihito and Deidara , they left and began having fun with a few of the villagers that had always hurt Naruto . They also took a few explosive clay creations from Deidara to set up in places they wanted to destroy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With zetsu and the clone….

The assignment went well and the clone opened the safe that had been hidden behind the picture of the yondaime and removed the contents that should have been given to him a long time ago but was kept from him by the council. When they were done taking all the important scrolls from the tower, they returned to the Namikaze compound to wait for Naruto's new orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With naruto…

Naruto teleported to the interrogation department and waited for Sai and his team to show up. When they did he gave him a humorless smile.

"Hey Sai." said Naruto with a foxy grin. " You don't mind if I kill your old boss do you?"

Sai shook his head. "No Naruto-sama I don't mind at all. In fact I'm willing to do it for you. Things went as smoothly as you said with the council and I now have Danzo's old seat. They all think that he went out on a meeting and havent returned yet. Since he was so secretive they aren't really worried. Are you ready to go get Itachi-sama?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, lets go." he told him and they entered the building and Naruto placed a demonic genjutsu around the building before stopping time and walking to Itachi's cell. Due to the short duration of his stay they had decided to keep him there where he would be observed 24/7. Sasuke had upped the security around him and had it not been for Naruto's new doujutsu , they would have been tripping over Anbu to get to their target. Upon reaching the cell, Naruto opened it and saw the frozen Itachi looking all bruised up which made him aware of the fact that the Uchiha had taken one hell of a beating. Growling he went over to the Uchiha and removed the chakra bindings that had been placed on him before gently laying him down on the floor.

"Sai , get your medics to start healing his wounds." Naruto ordered. " And go get the files on his interrogation please. I want to know everything that they found out about him."

Then he directed his kitsunes to bring Danzo in and then placed him in the position that Itachi had been in before , refastening the chakra suppressors and going over to the two anbus that had been guarding Itachi before they were frozen in place. Naruto smirked evilly , stopping time was fun.

Using the mind control ability , he whispered. " When you're unfrozen you will see that Itachi is still here and has been all night. You will tell all of the members of the civilian council along with Koharu and Homura that there is a secret meeting being held about the information gathered from Uchiha Itachi about the Kyuubi brat four minutes before the execution. Then when they are all there you will seal the doors shut , trapping them all inside. Then you will return home and forget all about this conversation." he told them.

When he was done he turned back to the medic nins who were treating Itachi.

"How is he?" he asked worriedly.

"He had two broken ribs and two cracked ones." said the medic nin. "he also has various bruises all over his body from being beaten severely. We are focusing on completely healing them especially since one rib punctured a lung. We've already healed the lung and remove all of the blood that had been filling them. We are healing them as best we can sir but he also has a severe case of chakra exhaustion due to the restraints he was wearing but that is strangely being replenished by a bite mark that's one his neck. He has lost a lot of blood but his body seems to be creating it rather rapidly to replenish himself. He will need to stay in bed for about two days after we have completely healed him." said the head medic nin.

Naruto nodded. " Good job. Keep on healing him , you will be coming with me back to my hideout for the night so that you can monitor his condition throughout the evening. Now I'll be right back." he said coldly before going to see Anko and Ibiki who were in Ibiki's office having a meeting.

Taking a seat across from them , he unfroze them and watched as they looked at him in surprise , even Ibiki. From the anger radiating off him , Anko knew better than to hug him at the moment.

"So tell me Ankonee, Ibiki-san, who was it that broke and fractured my husband's ribs , punctured his lung and beat him almost to death?" he said coldly. " I would really like to thank them and don't worry I know that it wasn't you."

"But he left here in one piece." Anko said getting angry. " We didn't even really interrogate him since he told us that you were his wife. It must have been that damn Uchiha traitor!"

Naruto nodded. " When is the execution to be? I know that the teme was never very patient in anything so am I right when I say that its tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Ibiki responded. "Its at eight in the morning and it will be a public execution. He is expecting you."

Naruto nodded at that and then said . " Well I'll make sure not to disappoint . Now can you get Tuechi, Ayame and the others who are loyal to me at the Aburame home for a quick meeting. We need to have a little chat before I leave. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anko nodded and teleported off to do as requested and Naruto turned to Ibiki. " I wont ask you to tell me what Sasuke is planning for me tomorrow as I already have plans of my own . Beside's the fun is in being unpredictable. I'll see you at the aburame's in a few. Oh and don't worry about your men , they're all alive and fine . In fact they wont even realize that I was ever here until its too late." then he walked out of the office tails swaying and Akatsuki cloak fluttering after him.

He returned pulled out a small scroll and sealed in three Kage bunshins before going over to one of the anbus he had used his mind control on and slipped the scroll in his pocket. "You will bring this to Sasuke Uchiha immediately after the execution takes place then forget how you got it."

Then he hurried over to Akihito who was holding a now unfrozen Itachi on a stretcher with another kitsune. "Take my mate back to our temporary base uncle Aki and then you can summon one of our own medic nins and Zetsu to look him over . I'll be there as soon as I'm done . The rest of you come with me." naruto told him.

Then he left with Sai and a few of his kitsune demons after Akihito and the others had left and he had received confirmation that they were at the Namikaze compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Aburame clan house…

They arrived under henge and knocked on the door. Shibi Aburame answered it .

"Can I help you?" he asked not recognizing them due to the henge.

"Good evening Aburame-san." Naruto said. " This concern a certain kitsune so can we come in?"

Shibi's eyes widened and he immediately ushered them in and closed the door. Said immediately removed the henge as he and his men fanned out and secured the house , creating a genjutsu around the area that made it seem as if nothing had changed. He also created a sound barrier around the area.

"Sorry to barge in but Naruto-sama wanted us to talk here." he replied . " as soon as the others arrive we'll begin the meeting."

Shibi nodded in understanding as Naruto and decided not to ask about the other henged visitors until they chose to reveal themselves. He already had a clue from his bugs anyway so it wasn't really much of a mystery and the way his bugs were telling him to follow the orders he was given made sure that he waited patiently. When the others all arrived Naruto and his kitsune friends finally unhinged. Most of the people were all rather surprised to see him and Ino hurried over to glomp him.

"Hey guys , sorry for the secrecy ." naruto told them all grinning . " But when you're the most wanted ninja in the ninja lands you tend to be a bit more careful. Thank you for agreeing to this Aburame-san ."

The older man nodded. " Of course Naruto-san." he replied.

"Did you really destroy Kumo?" asked Moegi in awe.

Naruto nodded. " yes they were an assignment and an eyesore as well as a threat to the Hyuuga clan. Konohamaru and the others are with me of course and are currently undergoing training. They are also at the site for your new homes as I am currently building my own village. Just try to be patient until its finished." he told them.

"You mean you're building us a new village?" asked Ino in shock.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Since I'll be destroying this one eventually , you will all need new homes and a safe place to live , therefore I am building one . Now that I am the new leader of the Akatsuki things will be going a bit smoother for me." he told them.

"You're the new leader of the Akatsuki ?" Kurenai said in shock. "But what about Madara and Pein?"

An evil smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Pein is my new partner . He was under a controller seal by Madara. As for Madara well lets just say he found my husband expendable and I saw him the same way. I sealed him into a lovely new sword for my handsome husband." he replied.

"HOLY SHIT NO WAY!" yelled Kiba in shocked awe.

Naruto laughed . "What can I say dog breath. Threatening my husband brings out the demon in me." he said evilly.

"Husband?" said Ino. " Who is that?"

"Its Itachi Uchiha." Naruto replied. " We were lovers years ago before he killed his clan and left Konoha. The only reason I didn't know that before was because I had sealed my memories after he left. I now remember everything, he killed his clan to protect me and the village. Anyway , imagine my shock when I'm waiting at home with our babies and his wounded partner show up without him and told me that a certain pink haired bitch set up and then dragged him back here for an execution. Naturally I had to come and express my displeasure as well as retrieve my mate." he said pissed. " and to make it worse the Uchiha runt actually beat him within an inch of his life after tying him up simply because he is too weak to do it otherwise."

"How unyouthful of the fake Hokage!" yelled Lee.

"That bastard!" yelled Kiba.

"He has no sense of honor." said Shibi.

"In any event." said Naruto pulling out a large scroll. " Tomorrow make sure that you're all at the execution. I would also advise you all to avoid all the other stores except Ichiraku's for a while. I've left the demon haters a little present . The minute you see my clone appear leave the area and return here immediately so you don't get caught up in my present. All of you on the council , skip the secret meeting tomorrow." he told them as he unwrapped the scroll and placed it on a nearby table.

Smearing a bit of blood over it , everyone gasped at the large sum of money that poofed out.

"After my little display tomorrow things will be rather hard here in Konoha. This should help you all out for a while . Contact Sai if you all need to get in contact with me okay?" he said as he began handing out the money.

When he was done he stood up . "Now is there anything you all think that I need to know before I go?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama left and we heard that she is now in Kiri." Moegi told him.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is having a change of heart and would like to change sides." Sai told him .

Naruto arched a brow at that. " I really hate that man and would enjoy nothing more than to let uncle Aki or my tousan play with him but I suppose I better have a little chat with him for Hinata and Hanabi's sake . I'll give him a small test if he passes , well it will be a start . If not I'll kill him myself the way he has tried to do to me so many times before." he said coldly. "Now I'll see you all soon I guess ."

They all nodded and yelled various goodbyes and he waved before disappearing with his men in a swirl of dark Chakra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hyuuga compound…

They reappeared in the Hyuuga courtyard and Naruto immediately froze time before continuing inside to see Hiashi. They found him frozen in his office reading a scroll. Naruto sat down in the chair across from him as Sai and the other positioned themselves around the room. Unfreezing Hiashi , he smirked when the normally stoic Hyuuga actually eeped in surprise.

"Good evening lord Hyuuga." he said coldly.

Pulling himself together Hiashi replied. "Uzumaki-Namikaze-san."

"I was told that you've decided to change sides, is that true?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi nodded. " Yes it is." he replied.

"Why?" naruto asked.

"Because over the years you've changed my nephew and my daughters for the better." Hiashi replied. " All I want is to see my daughters again and to see if perhaps , I too can change. My daughters obviously saw something in you that I refused to see. I wish to correct my mistakes."

Naruto who was reading his mind could see that he was telling the truth. " Very well , I will consider it. Your daughters and the Hyuugas you sent after me are safe and are training to become stronger. Tomorrow you are not to go to the council meetings that will be held for your own safety. I also want you to help smooth the way for Sai to remain on the council after tomorrow. Consider it a test of loyalty if you will . You may write a letter to your daughter for me to deliver to them right now if you wish . Know this , I am only giving you this chance because of your daughters. Betray my trust and I will come for you and believe me , it wont be pretty." Naruto said in a cold voice as he secretly planted a seal in Hiashi's head in case he tried to betray him. " Are we clear?"

"Of course." Hiashi replied. " Thank you for this chance. I will write a letter to my daughters now."

Naruto nodded and for the next few minutes Hiashi wrote to his daughters before handing it to Naruto. Then Naruto stood up. " I'll be in contact with you soon if you pass the test. Have a good evening Hiashi and stay in your home for the duration of the day tomorrow for your own safety . Feel free to let the members of your council leave if they wish of course." he said evilly before disappearing in a swirl of dark chakra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Namikaze compound…

Naruto and the others reappeared to find Deidara sitting with the Kyuubi. Naruto immediately hurried over to him.

"Deidara give me eighteen of your c2s designs please." he said and Deidara immediately go to work. "Sai , you an some of my clones will visit the Uchiha compound after they leave and you will help them gather up the scrolls and heirlooms into a scroll as you and a team place the c2s all over the Uchiha compound. I want it completely destroyed when your done. Deidara make sure that you do the same around this compound as well. I want it destroyed as these people will not be allowed to enter this place. Now rest for a few minutes I'll be right back."

He left the room to go see his husband and found him laying on a bed with the medics making sure that he has been healed completely.

"Report." he ordered.

"We have healed all the damages and he will be fine naruto-sama." one of them said. " Just let him rest for a day and he will be completely healed."

"Good job and thank you." Naruto replied. " Can he be moved again tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. But it will have to be done very carefully sir." one of them replied.

"Good, have my husband ready to be moved as soon as you're done." naruto told them. " he will leave with the others in an hour."

Then he returned to join the others . " I want everyone but tousan, Uncle Kyo and Deidara to get ready to leave threw the portal in a half an hour. Have everything packed and ready to Go. Take our new guest to the dungeons at the base and chain him there until told otherwise. Sai you and your team will remain here until morning to do as requested. I'll send a kitsune demon with you to collect the scrolls and open a portal back to base understood."

Sai and the others nodded and everyone began getting ready to leave. When it was time the portal was opened and the others left.

"Tousan , I want you to go and retrieve a few items from the graveyard for me if you don't mind." he said handing him a list.

"Sure no problem kit." Draco replied after seeing what was on the list.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he handed him a sealing scroll.

The kyuubi nodded and then teleported out with Kyo to do as Naruto had requested. Then Naruto went to the main bedroom and after creating fifty clones, he sat down and began to work.

Tbc…

Authors note: please review . This work was unbetaed so sorry for the errors.


	18. RETREIVAL PART II

The next morning…

Sasuke woke up feeling better than he had since Naruto had left him . He went through his morning routine ignoring an upset Sakura with a smile on his face and pulled on his Hokage robes chuckling as he did so. They left the compound a few minutes later and headed to the balcony on top of the Hokage tower where the execution would take place before everyone .

Sakura was not only upset about finding out about Kakashi and Sasuke but also by the fact that her mother had been too busy to see her the night before. Add to that she had managed to piss off Naruto yet again and she was scared out of her mind. She knew that Naruto would show up today to save his husband and even though Sasuke was prepared for an attack , she knew that Naruto wasn't known for being unpredictable without a damn good reason. Both she and Sasuke had always underestimated the blonde but she had seen the so called deadlast beat the rookie of the year in a fair fight for the title and Sasuke had indeed taken a beating that day. After that battle she had finally stopped underestimating him and she had seen hints of his own genius over the years and knew that Naruto would come out on top once again. The only problem this time was that she would be on the losing end and she was terrified. The cup that she was drinking from cracked and she jumped, knowing that it was a bad omen. Then she and Sasuke left for the Hokage tower since he wanted to get there early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sai and the others…

As soon as they saw the two Uchiha's leave the compound Sai , his team and Naruto's numerous clones hurried in and got to work . They had about an hour to get done and they didn't want to waste time . They made it a point to take everything from Itachi's old room as well and when they were all done sealing everything into the scrolls and the c2s had all been set in place, Kyo opened a portal with them and left after sending a message to Naruto and Sai and his team returned to the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto woke up at five that morning and began the jutsu that he had created based on Peins. This jutsu allowed him to control another body and change it into someone elses with only a tiny bit of the intendeds blood. In this case he used Itachis blood to power the jutsu and to make Danzo appear as Itachi even to the sharingan . It took a lot less chakra than Peins technique did as well. With his new jutsu , he began controlling 'itachi'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the jail cell….

After the check up was over they led 'Itachi' out the door and up to the execution stand . As he was tied up Sasuke was standing nearby smirking at him. He gave a little speech and charged a chidori on his hand smirking all the way as he ran towards 'Itachi'. Below him the crowd was watching on , some waiting for their cue to leave and other in morbid fascination.

Sasuke plunged the Chidori into 'itachi' gleefully, yelling out the name of his technique as he did so. Pulling his hand out of the body he gasped when it began to change before his very eyes revealing a petrified and very dead Danzo. Everyone stood and stared on in shock at what had just happened, Sasuke had just killed councilman Danzo.

Just then an anbu guard walked up to the now stunned Hokage and handed him a scroll before leaving. Sasuke took it dumbly too shocked to do anything else. Opening it he dropped it when he realized what it was when a clone popped out of it. He reflexively destroyed the first one thinking that he was there to kill him but managed to stop himself from destroying the next one that poofed out. The Naruto clone stood in his full Akatsuki robes laughing at him.

"So what do you think of my new technique Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said mockingly. "I had to modify Peins technique to work for me and I had just completed it a few days before this happened. Oh the irony. Congratulations Sasuke-teme you just killed one of your councilmen . I'm sure no one will miss him anyway , in fact you should thank me as he foolishly tried to bargain with me . Apparently he wanted to take over Konoha and offered me your head in return. As if that would ever appease me after everything that I have suffered at his hands. I have to admit , pulling this off right under your nose was much more fun that wiping out Kumo and killing Madara and taking over the Akatsuki." he said amused.

"YOU KILLED MADARA?" Sasuke gasped out mirroring the crowds shock.

Naruto laughed. " Of course I did teme , he reminded me so much of you , so weak but so arrogant. Naturally I … retired him to a better place. Don't worry he will be put to good use. Our kids are fine by the way and they think that Itachi is there father as it should be ." he said evilly and Sasuke growled as Naruto turned to look at Sakura with so much hate in his eyes that she unconsciously stepped back. "Did you really think that I would let you kidnap and have my husband killed you little whore? How dare you touch my husband and try to ruin my family yet again you slut! I thought about how to make you pay and I decided that killing you wouldn't be enough as I wanted you to see the suffering that I will bring upon my enemies and know that you were to blame. You tried to kill the person that is most precious to me and you will pay for it with the person most precious to you." he hissed then he yelled. " Demonic genjutsu Kai!"

Effectively releasing the genjutsu that had been placed over the Hokage mountain , everyone gasped when they saw the naked corpse of Sakura's mother tied spread eagled above Sasuke's face on the monument with her ass directly above Sasuke's nose as if she was sitting on it. Just looking at her left no one in doubt that she had been tortured a great deal before she had died. There were senbons sticking out of where her eyes used to be and her was all cut up with her head almost all shaved off leaving enough of the pink hair for them to be able to tell that it was her. Her throat was slit and the rest of her was all cut up with senbon needles sticking out of rather uncomfortable places. Her nipples had been burnt off and her stomach had been slitted open so skillfully to allow her entrails to hang out while she had still been alive. Her mouth was also frozen in a silent scream and the word 'whore' was carved across her chest.

Sakura screamed and fainted when she saw her mother and Naruto laughed. " Well how about that , a true masterpiece. I will definitely have to thank the artist later. Tell that pink haired bitch that this is the first of many things to come. I also left you a gift teme for hitting my husband. The lesson here is quite simple , stay away from my family or I'll massacre yours. Attack me or my people and I will bring about judgment on you and yours. Konohas days are already numbered , don't piss me off so that I give in to the urge to do it today. There is nowhere that these people will be able to run that I will not find them ." then he poofed away.

All of Naruto's friends had teleported off the minute they saw his clones and hurried to the Aburame's clan since it would be their safe zone.

Meanwhile the anbus were doing their job of informing the necessary council members of the secret meeting. As soon as they were in the room they sealed it shut and left , completely forgetting that they had ever been there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto…

As soon as he finished doing the jutsu on Danzo he and the others teleported to the hokage mountain on top of the yondaimes head and used a demonic invisibility jutsu to hide themselves as they watched the show the clone had just put on.

"That was really the work of a genius dad." Naruto said grinning as he referred to Sakura's mother.

Draco grinned. " I figured that you deserved a little gift kit." he said fondly.

"Thanks tousan." Naruto replied as the clone that was talking to Sasuke poofed away and he turned to Deidara. "blow up the Uchiha compound first , then the Namikaze compound, then the restaurants and business that refused to serve me . You will blow up the council room and then the hokage tower. We'll leave the mountain for a later date."

"Okay un." said Deidara excited that he was getting to destroy something with his art.

The first set of explosions went off and the uchiha compound was in flames as everyone watched in horror as it burned. Sasuke's enraged scream could be heard throughout the village as he hurried off towards his home. Naruto then watched the home that should have been his that he had never been allowed to live in go up in flames and he felt justified since now , no one would have it. Then he watched gleefully as the restaurants and shops that wouldn't serve him blow up and watched as the debree hit some of the people that had been unfortunate enough to get in the way. He looked towards the council room and nodded.

"Blow the smaller ones first." he told Deidara who nodded.

Then he and draco watched as the council room caught on fire and the people inside began to burn. He watched as Homura screamed for mercy as the fire ate at him and as he tried to get out the sealed window in the direction that he was standing in. naruto smiled at the man as he and Koharu began clawing at the window as they looked in him the eye and begged him for mercy.

A distant memory came back to him of a time when Naruto had been in the hospital healing from a particularly bad beating. The room had been set on fire by an Uchiha and he had been sealed inside it. He remember looking out the window as he tried to claw his way out and saw Homura and Koharu standing there watching with a smile on their faces. It had been Draco who had taken over his body and used a teleportation jutsu out of there and to Itachi in order to save his life. He had been lucky to only get a few nasty burns and it had taken a while for him to get over it.

Draco who saw the memory that Naruto had just relived patted him on the shoulder reassuringly . Then he took one last look down at the chaotic village before turning to open a portal back to base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Akatsuki base…

They returned to the base to find everyone including Itachi gathered into the main hall with Pein for the debriefing.

"I've found the traitors." Pein told Naruto. " It was the four men that hired us. They have been brought here and are awaiting your punishment."

Naruto nodded. " Thank you Pein. Since it was Itachi and Kisame who suffered the most from their betrayal I think that they should be the one to decide their punishment . Is everyone in agreement with that?"

They all nodded , surprised that they were being given a choice in the matter. Madara would only give out orders without regards to their personal feelings.

Naruto noticed this and frowned. " listen all of you, I am not Madara so things will be a bit different. As of now consider yourselves family. We are all missing nins and will have to watch each other's backs in order to live longer. I'm going to create a special seal for all of us that will glow when any of us has been captured and will allow the last half hour of what you saw to come back to us so that we'll know where to go when these things happen. I don't want what happened today happening again. We will also be learning new techniques outside of what we're normally used to in order to get stronger and to give us an edge in battle. As for the bijuus, we will be unsealing them as they are my family and I hate having them trapped like prisoners. Tousan has been in contact with them and I know that they will join us willingly . We will be resurrecting our deceased members and I will be sending out a few friends to retrieve a few people that will be advantageous for us to have on our side but we'll get into that later. We now have the forbidden scrolls of Konoha and Kumo, you will all learn whatever you can from them. Over the last few weeks I've been building my own village and it will be complete in a few months. As for the three jinchiruukis that weren't captured yet , I will be going personally to go and recruit them as they are more than likely to join me than with any of you. We already have Suna on our side as Gaaranii is my brother, Pein is here as its leader , snow is my ally as well as moon. Iwa will be after me due to my deceased human father's actions but that's something I will deal with later. Kisame I will be sending you on a recruiting mission for the remaining swordsmen and Deidara you will have your partner back soon. Pein please contact our allies and fortify our position with them , eliminate any threat and use the four prisoners we have as an example . Any questions or comments so far?" he asked after a detailed explanation on his new village.

"Yes." said Pein. " We've just received information that orochimaru is once again alive. He was revived by his old lover and servant Kbuto and placed into a new body. He is once again in charge of the sound village. What should we do about him?"

Naruto frowned for a minute before an evil smirk appeared on his lips. "Well that's easy . Orochi-teme still has his ring so that makes him a member. However, over the years he has caused us all numerous problems and has done nothing to compensate us for it. In fact he makes us look weak because of our leniency towards him. I think that its time he realized just who is in charge here. Pein , tousan , we will be paying our favorite little snake pedophile a visit tomorrow. I think its time he learned who is master and who is the pet. Killing him would be a waste of resources since we've all put a lot of money in him. A pet is still a pet even if its broken . Since he cannot be trusted , he will become a mere subordinate for now and we'll be keeping him on a much tighter leash. Are we all in agreement?" he asked.

"Un yeah." Deidara replied.

"Are you sure we should keep him alive?" Kisame asked.

Naruto nodded. " yes. He is no good to us dead . He has an entire village at his disposal and with him under our command it will be at our disposal."

They all nodded and Naruto smiled before continuing. " As of now all of the main members of the Akatsuki will work together as a team and decide on all major decisions concerning our lives as one. The chuunin exams will be in Suna next year and the ninjas of this village as well as the one I'm building must be ready to enter. Pein make sure that you have as many genins as you can manage to enter. My children will be entering for my new village as well. Feel free to teach them a forbidden technique or two. Tousan I would like a few demonic children to enter as well. It will make it more interesting." he said evilly.

Draco laughed. " Of course kit, we'll do that." he agreed.

"I'll have some of my own grandchildren enter as well." Kyo replied. "they have been feeling a bit bored lately."

"Thanks uncle." Naruto said grinning. " we have a year and a half before the exams, lets make every minute count as that will be the day that I destroy Konoha once and for all. We have a lot of work to do and very little time. Lets make it all count. Now if that's all this meeting is adjourned for everyone except Pein and tousan since we'll need a plan for our trip to Oto tomorrow."

They all agreed and everyone else left except for those two.

Turning to Naruto , Pein said. " So what exactly will we be doing there?"

"We'll be going together to present a united front." naruto said simply. " Before there was a lot of mistrust in the Akatsuki because of Madara's games but no more. With us acting as one we have become much more powerful and we achieve a lot more together. Tomorrow we're going to give Kabuto and Orochimaru the spanking of their lives . Feel free to leave three of your paths here if you want , I'll have this base protected by demons anyway. Tousan do you mind if we summon a few of our kin to find the people we need?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. " No kit , what's mine is yours and I'm in full agreement with you on this since I already know who you'll be resurrecting. Who will you be sending for Tsunade anyway?" he asked.

"I'll probably send Itachi if I cant go myself as soon as we have a fix on her location." Naruto replied. " Please send a few kitsunes out to find her and Hidan. I'll also give you a list to give them of the people they need to find and bring to the new village if they're willing. Pein please train Konan a bit more and increase her stamina . By the time you're done I want her to be as strong as Tsunade . Do the same to Deidara , he relies on his clay too much."

Pein nodded and they all talked a bit more before ending the private meeting. Draco decided to return to the seal to take a nap. He still didn't feel very comfortable sleeping anywhere else and Naruto allowed it as it made him feel better as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto ….

Naruto went to see his children who were being tucked in for a nap by a happy Deidara and allowed them to see their father before sending them off to bed. Even though they were now appeared to be eight years old Naruto still insisted on them taking naps like normal babies among other things. Then he went to do what he had been putting off since he got Itachi back, he went to see his husband.

He found Itachi lying on their bed looking rather bored and sulking quietly . Naruto hurried over to him and kneeled on the bed next to his side.

"What's wrong Tachi-chan?" he asked nervously , afraid of the answer.

"Hn." Itachi said grumpily. " I'm bored and there's no pocky."

Naruto smiled at that and then he hurried over to the closet and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky and brought it to him. Itachi's bad mood evaporated as he took it and began to eat. Naruto undressed and went to take a shower before returning to join the older man.

"So how are you feeling ?" he asked his husband nervously.

"Fine." Itachi replied . " Thanks for coming to save me."

Naruto looked at him. "Was there any doubt in your mind?" he asked.

"No." Itachi replied then. "come here."

Naruto obeyed and climbed unto his lap . "What did you do to Madara?" he asked.

"I sealed him into a sword that I had gotten made for you as a present." he said surprising the older man. " Now all you'll have to do is add a bit of your blood to the sword to make it your own sentient sword."

"You sealed him into a sword?" said Itachi in surprised amusement.

"Well he wanted to leave you to die and I couldn't allow that." Naruto replied. " Um … also you might have noticed that your healing has increased due to our mating mark. Well because of our mating and you pulling out so much of my chakra through the mark subconsciously last night , I'm afraid that you're a hanyou now. The only reason why the chakra you took out from me didn't kill you was simply because you are my mate. In time you may become a full demon depending on how much you have taken out , I don't know . I'll have to talk with tousan and the others a bit more as demons rarely ever mate with humans. I'm sorry."

Itachi shook his head. " No that's a good thing. It means I get to have many more years with you if nothing goes wrong. Now enough about that , you've been avoiding me since last night my little kitsune and I have a feeling that you're upset about something. What is it?" he asked and naruto stiffened before looking away.

Tears began to fall as he put his head into his hands in shame. "W-when I found out what had happened to you I …(hic) …went to Madara and Pein to find out when we would be going to get you and Madara refused. I-I was about to go try and get you myself when Madara stopped me and lured me into his room. He said that if …if I slept with him then he would help me get you back and I didn't know what to do at first. But then I agreed as I knew that it would be the only way that he would let his guard down and when he began touching me I wrapped the wires around his neck and then reversed his Tsukiyomi and sealed him into the sword. I'm so sorry koi… so very sorry. You must think that I'm a whore now." he said sobbing.

Itachi was feeling conflicted. One part of him was consumed in a jealous rage but the other part of him understood that Naruto had done the only thing he could think of at the time.

"How did he touch you?" he asked suddenly.

"He-he touched me there and began stroking me because I wasn't aroused by him and that was when I wrapped the cord around his neck." Naruto whispered before daring to look up at his husband.

He saw that Itachi's mangekyo was spinning , a sure sign that he was angry and Naruto gasped and bolted out the door, only stopping to grab the Akatsuki jacket on his way out the door to his favorite place, the hot spring. Itachi watched him go without moving, a part of him wanted to go after his wife but something held him in place. He knew that he was still angry about what had happened and that it would be better not to go near his wife until he had calmed down a bit in order to make sure that he didn't do anything he would regret.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Konoha…

Water jutsus were flying wildly around to put out all of the fires all over Konoha after the numerous bombing. More than half of the civilian council had been burnt alive by the time they got the doors open and only two had survived but they were in critical condition and would need Tsunade's help to survive. Sakura was currently in a ward too traumatized to be of much help and had had to be sedated. Ino had been placed in charge even though she was pregnant due to this and had to be healing all the victims that were piling up. Add to that Kakashi was nowhere to be found and Sasuke was freaking out about the destruction of his family home. More than half of the businesses in Konoha had gone up in smoke and due to the destruction of the Hokage tower they feared that the forbidden scroll had been destroyed. Every ninja was now on duty and trying to clean up the mess.

All of the Naruto supporters were looking around at the chaos that had been created as they tried to help and although some of them felt sorry for the people that had been harmed , every time they thought about Naruto and all that they had done to him their pity fled.

Hiashi Hyuuga was sincerely glad that he had followed Naruto's orders because he too would have been burned alive if he had been stupid enough to go with them. He also found it amusing that the Uchiha compound had gone up in flames but was sad about the Namikaze compound being destroyed. The fact that naruto had been able to not only remove the genjutsu but enter it proved undoubtedly that he was the Namikaze heir and he understood why he had decided to burn it to the ground. He was also rather grateful as after the fires had been put out a ne anbu had brought him a bag of money courtesy of Naruto in order to help in the coming months. Even if he hadn't needed it , he was smart enough to keep as he had no doubt that things were about to get harder . He silently conceded that Naruto truly was a man of honor that stood by his comrades .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sasuke…

Sasuke was enraged , Naruto had not only made him look like a fool but he had done it in front of everyone and had burned his family home and more than half of the village right under his nose. All the things that had reminded him of his family and his great clan was now gone all because of the blonde. Why did Naruto have so much power? didn't he as an Uchiha deserve it more? How could his useless little whore defeat Madara who had been much stronger than even Itachi and become the leader of the Akatsuki? How could he destroy one of the five ninja villages that Konoha hadn't been able to touch before? Add to that Kakashi was missing and he had a feeling that Naruto had taken him which now left him without a lover and a strong ninja. After everything that had happened the gloves were finally off. If Naruto wanted a fight then a fight he would get . As for his babies , he could always make more. Naruto did do him one favor however, he destroyed most of the council and this gave him a bit more power. He'd show that bitch the real meaning of power and would make him die screaming for betraying him.

Unfortunately for Sasuke had he been using his head he would have realized that the councilmen that were left all hated his guts instead and would not be willing to support him . His major supporters were now dead and he was too busy trying to stroke his own ego to realize it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Akatsuki base…

With Naruto…

Naruto was soaking in the pool crying his eyes out at the fact that his mate was now angry with him and for what Madara had tried to do. He felt cheap and humiliated by what had happened and the anger in Itachi's eyes hadn't made it any better. Inside him the kyuubi was rather upset as well and he left the seal and snuck off to go see Itachi while the blonde was distracted . He found Itachi sitting on their bed deep in thought.

"You handled that badly." The kyuubi said as soon as he took his human form. "It already hurts him for doing what he did and the rejection in your eyes didn't help. Madara left him no choice and had Naruto not done what he did he wouldn't have been able to use the element of surprise to kill him. He loved you so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself to someone he hated and this is the thanks he gets? Have you forgotten that unlike you when you left him so long ago he came back for you when you had no one else that would? You left him for years and I'm sure there were times when you could have come and taken him away from his hellish life and yet you didn't and now you have the nerve to act this way after he almost gave up everything for you yet again? I know through the link that nothing happened between them. You need to be the alpha here and go and reassure your mate as he needs you now more than ever. If you don't he will fall into a depression thinking that you don't love him anymore and try to kill himself to avoid living with the shame. He is already halfway there by now as when I left him he was crying his eyes out. If you are still angry then spank him for it and be done with it. He wasn't really unfaithful to you so there is no need to kill him. That is our way . If you must do so then spank him and then make love to him to show him that you still care but don't leave him there alone to hate himself you foolish human!" he hissed angrily.

Itachi's eyes widened at that and he immediately teleported off to find his wife. He found him in the pool crying just as the kyuubi had said and he was so distraught that he hadn't even sensed Itachi yet. Slowly he undressed and slipped into the water, only then did Naruto notice him. Upon seeing him the sobbing blonde tried to flee again but Itachi grabbed him. The blonde shoved at him desperate to get away but Itachi stood firm and pulled him closer to him.

" Enough!" itachi said warningly. "Calm yourself Naruto-kun."

A sniffling Naruto looked at him . " But you don't love me anymore do you? You hate me because of what I did and you don't want me anymore." he said before breaking out into fresh tears.

Itachi said nothing, he simply pulled him out of the water and sat on the edge of the hot spring before pulling Naruto over his lap and baring his naked bottom to the air . He used one foot to keep Naruto's feet in place before bringing his hand down hard unto the blonde's butt. The blonde eeped as the first one was followed by a series of hard spankings on his naked rear. By the time Itachi finally let up he was sobbing even harder and his bottom was rather red. Itachi pulled him up and then allowed him to sit on his naked lap.

"You're wrong naruto-kun." Itachi told him. " Now that you've been punished I am no longer mad but I do love you and I always will. However you are never to allow anyone to touch you that way ever again and I clear?" he said warningly.

"(Hic)… Hai Tachi-chan." said the sobbing blonde. " I'm so sorry I made you mad." he said as he rubbed his kitsune ears against Itachi's cheek much like a pleased kitten would all while still sniffling from his spanking.

Itachi wiped his face gently before pulling him into a kiss and Naruto who had been aroused by the spanking whimpered . Shifting so that he straddled Itachi's hips , he hovered over his erection and moaned when Itachi began sliding him down unto it. Hissing as Itachi touched his punished ass , his discomfort changed to a sigh of pleasure as Itachi slid all the way inside him.

"Nyaah Tachi-koi." Naruto moaned out as he began to ride the older man cock.

Itachi arched his back and moaned in pleasure as he felt his cock being surrounded by the tight , hot , vibrating portal that was Naruto. He rammed into the blonde over and over again and sighed, he was home. Reaching between then he began stroking the blonde's arousal and aiming for the spot deep inside the blonde that would make him go wild. When he hit it the blonde let out a growl before beginning to purr and he raked his nails down Itachi's back in ecstasy . The pain from his punished ass and the pleasure emitting from deep inside him was simply too much as the blonde lost control, giving in to the maelstrom of pleasure swirling within him. He came hard all over Itachi's chest screaming his name as he did so. Itachi felt the vibrations and the tightening of the blonde's inner walls increase and he lost it. He flooded his portal full of his essence, shuddering as he continued to move until he had poured every last drop inside him.

"I forgive you Naruto-kun as I know that you only did it to save me." Itachi told the blonde when their afterglow had finally faded. " I would have done the same for you ."

Naruto smiled at that and then snuggled up to his mate for a few more minutes before the two of them decided to clean up. By now Itachi's pallor had increased and Naruto frowned.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest Tachi-chan?" he asked pouting.

"Hn." Itachi replied nodding.

"Well come on." Naruto said as he picked up their clothes.

Then he teleported them into their bedroom and bullied Itachi into going back to bed. Pulling out six boxes of pocky , he handed it to his satiated mate along with an Icha Icha and left him to go get a few things done after giving him specific orders on not leaving the room . He had a guest to entertain and work to do, he couldn't waste anymore time. He had already sent off the letter to Hinata from her father so he no longer had to worry about that for a while. Still he smiled as he thought of the next guest he was about to entertain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kakashi…

Kakashi woke up and immediately began to worry when he realized that he was in a cell in someone's dungeon. He wasn't wearing chains but he could feel the chakra coating the walls as well and the door keeping him in. He was also unable to manipulate his chakra and that frightened him . He looked at his hands and saw the complicate seals on them that even the yondaime would have problems undoing and he realized why.

"The first seal prevents you from using Chakra, the second from using any kekkei genkai even borrowed ones, the third makes the muscle too weak to do taijutsu , the fourth keeps you from leaving and the fourth is to administer punishment ." said a recognizable voice that sent chills down his spine. " Hello Kakashi-sensei."

He looked up to see Naruto sitting comfortably across from him with an evil smirk on his face. That alone told him that he was in deep shit and he knew that judgment had finally come for him. Trying to rely on his old bravado he gave a fake smile.

"Yo." he said in greeting.

The smirk on Naruto's face increased . " Its funny how things turned out isn't it Kakashi? The faithful one is now the fugitive, the traitor is the hokage and the whore… well she is still a whore so nothing has changed there. You must be so proud of your little toy. I suppose all those times you spied on me with my mate so long ago paid off hmm?" he said mockingly.

Kakashi's single eye widened at that as he hadn't known that Naruto had been aware of that. Seeing his reaction the blonde laughed.

"Surprised that I know?" Naruto said . " I've always known about you and Sasuke's affair behind my back Kakashi I just kept quiet about it because of Iruka. You couldn't leave well enough alone could you and you killed my tousan." he hissed.

Kakashi shuddered at the amount of killing intent radiating off of naruto. "N-Naruto I-I …" he began but Naruto cut him off with a cold look.

"I suppose I'll let you in on a little secret before I leave you here to rot until I have use for you." Naruto said coldly. " The redhead that helped to capture you last night was none other than my other tousan the Kyuubi no kitsune no yokai. Yes Kakashi, I let him out as I have always had the power to do. Unfortunately for you , you helped to kill one of the few humans he had come to care for, Iruka tousan. He remembers your treatment of me as well and I assure you , he intends to have a little payback. Don't worry you wont die , but you will wish you were. Besides even if you did we could always resurrect you. Don't bother trying to kill yourself , the modifications I made to this prison prevents that. Having a demon for a father does have more than a few advantages . Enjoy your stay Kakashi Hatake , it will be a rather unpleasant one." he said as he began walking away.

"Naruto…" Kakashi called out and the blonde stopped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Too little , too late Kakashi Hatake. You made your bed in hell , now lie in it." Naruto said coldly before walking out and locking the door firmly shut behind him.

Kakashi watched him go as a tear fell from his single uncovered eye. Then he saw the grinning redhead enter the room and shivered.

"Hello flesh bag I am Draco but you humans refer to me as the Kyuubi no kitsune. You will be my entertainment for the evening." Draco said chuckling evilly and Kakashi paled.

In the back of his mind his favorite saying came back to haunt him. " _Those who disobey the rules are scum that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum."_ They were wise words to live by , unfortunately he had only been giving them lip service until now. It was ironic how the things you did to people often had a way of coming back to you . Sooner or later it always did , in one form or another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the shinigami…

The shinigami , Minato , Sakumo Hatake and a few others looked down on what was about to happen and shook their heads. The famous copy-nin had been given so many chances to make it right and he hadn't . All they could feel now was pity for him as he had brought this all on himself more than ten times over.

" I wonder what Naruto will do now ." was the thought that they were all entertaining at the moment.

Still they all sat back and began to enjoy the show that was Naruto's life. He had always managed to find some way to keep the entertained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**With Naruto ….**_

Naruto spent the rest of the day going over reports and consulting with Pein while sending clones to take care of his children and bully Itachi into remaining in bed. That night he went to bed early as he was feeling rather tired.

_**The next morning…**_

Naruto left the base with Draco aka the Kyuubi , and three of the Peins through a portal to sound after creating a thousand bunshins and leaving them there to train. He also took a few of his kitsune demons to help if necessary. It didn't take long for them to find Orochimaru's room nor was it particularly hard to get past the snake's security. Taking their time, they opened his bedroom door to see a rather pale behind mooning them. A moan came from his medic nin who was busily engaged underneath him at the time and Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and disgust. He would be lucky if he was able to get a hard on for a week after seeing those two together and that tongue…ugh.

"Are we interrupting something?" Naruto said smoothly.

The snake sannin jumped and launched a series of Kunai's at them out of reflex before turning to see who it was. Upon seeing Pein and the others the already pale sannin became an all new shade of white.

"Get some clothes on will you before I lose my breakfast." Naruto said coldly .

"Why Naruto-kun I had heard that a certain former apprentice of mine had cheated you out of the hokage title . I see now that its true." Orochimaru said in his oily voice. "All these Akatsuki members at my door, has Madara finally decided to try and take me down?"

Naruto chuckled at that before stopping time briefly to appear before the naked man and slamming him into the wall. " I felt that he was no longer needed and I retired him." naruto said to the stunned sannin.

"Ku ku ku ku , I that so Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said although everyone could here the nervous tremor in his voice. "Then I take it that you're the new leader of the Akatsuki eh?"

"After a manner." Naruto said shrugging before squeezing the neck a bit of the frightened sannin. " You have caused me so much trouble little snake and I'm beginning to wonder if you're even worth keeping alive . But no matter I have a better idea." he said as he froze time around the sannin and his apprentice again.

Pulling out his sealing equipment he began to paint a seal on the back of the snake sannins skull. When he was done he did the same to the medic nin before allowing the seal to sink deep within their bodies and unto their souls. Then he released the freeze-frame he had held them in and dropped Orochimaru. Orochimaru then tried to take the opportunity to attack him but instead doubled over in pain when he did. Kabuto yelled out frightened and hurried over to his master , heedless of his own nakedness.

"I hope you don't mind Orochimaru , Kabuto." Naruto said chuckling. " as I took the liberty of placing a very special seal on the both of you. Don't bother trying to find and remove it as it is attached to your souls so even if you switch bodies the seal will remain with you. As you just saw any move you make to attack me will result in intense pain and the more you try to fight it the more pain you feel. Now only I can remove it so don't bother trying. Now Orochimaru , you Akatsuki ring please?" he said in a sweet voice.

A shivering Orochimaru hurried to obey and he handed him the Akatsuki ring with trembling hands. Naruto took it and made sure that it was the real one before placing it in a storage seal on his arm.

"Good." Naruto said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. " Now I will make things clear for you two. As of now you will follow my direct orders and if you get in my way I will make you regret it . I should also tell you that seal I placed on you has a special feature. Every time you against it it sucks a bit of your soul out and sends it off to the shinigami. That means it destroys your soul a little each time and for someone who is as obsessed with immortality as you Orochimaru , I am sure that you realize that that's not a good thing . I suggest you get used to it . Now then Orochimaru about those nasty little experiments of yours, they stop now unless its on someone we sent to you. Push me and I will make you another kumo. Other than that I think we're done here , unless you have something you need to address with him Pein , Kyuubi-tousan?" he said and he watched with glee as the pallor on both men increased at the revelation that the redhead was the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"I think you've covered it all Naruto-kun." said Pein.

"I agree kit." Draco said nodding. "However if they try to fight the seal twice more I will be coming to hand out a bit of punishment . I cant have anyone disrespecting my kit now can I?"

Naruto nodded. " of course tousan. Do what you feel is necessary . If they misbehave again they can always be replaced." then he got up and walked to the door. " we will contact you again when we need you , other than that try not to be caught bareassed next time . Also, the next time you choose another body make sure that they're up to standards as you're looking a bit small where it counts there. I guess that's why you always overcompensate on everything." he said before leaving with a smirk.

A chuckling Kyuubi and Pein followed behind him with the kitsunes that he had brought. Upon reaching the outskirts near the village of Oto , Pein turned to Naruto.

"So where to now?" he asked.

" I think I'll go over to Suna for a bit before going over to Iwa to pick someone up. Have Itachi meet me in Suna by this evening. Tousan, go with Pein and begin unsealing the other bijuus. Then I want you to use that demonic technique with the nibis help to bring back those we'll need to life. Pein, find out what Kiri is up to , we'll need a plan for them if they decide to become a problem. Tousan unseal the nibi first okay?"

Draco nodded and they said goodbye before Naruto shunshined off to Suna. Due to him having so much chakra to spare it only took him a few hours to get there and when he did he blurred past the guards at the gate to the Kazekage's office and hurried in with a grin on his face. He found Gaara doing paperwork diligently at his desk.

"Hey Gaaraniichan." he said as if he did this everyday.

Neji and Kankuro who had been helping the kage stared in shock before yelling. "Naruto!"

Just then Baki and a few other burst in. "Kazekage-sama there is an intruder… Naruto!" he yelled.

"Hey." Naruto said with a grin. " Sorry about that Baki-san but I figured that it was best that I see Gaaranii first . Didn't mean to scare ya. My husband Itachi should be here in a few hours to come and get me. He'll be on a large raven probably."

A flustered Baki nodded. " Its okay Naruto-kun. I'll let him in when he gets here." he replied then left as he knew that Gaara was rather happy to see the blonde.

"Troublesome blonde." said Shikamaru from the doorway.

Naruto grinned and was about to speak but instead found himself being glomped by a happy Temari. "cant … breathe…" he gasped out after a few seconds and an apologetic Temari released him.

" So what's been going on with you Naruto-kun?" Neji asked. " I heard that they had captured Itachi but based on what you just said I assume you got him back."

A scowl appeared on Naruto's face as he nodded. Then for the next few minutes he filled them in on all that had happened since he had last sent his later to them. When he was done even Gaara sat there looking a bit shell-shocked .

"Wow." said Tenten who had arrived to hear it.

" So you're now the head of the Akatsuki ." said Shikamaru shaking his head. " Troublesome blonde."

After a solid hit in the head by his wife Shikamaru yelped and shook his head but said nothing.

"So I assume that Suna is now completely safe from the Akatsuki?" Gaara said calmly and Naruto nodded.

"Yup. Was there any doubt in your mind?" Naruto said grinning.

"Hn, no." Neji replied . " Still I must thank you for giving my uncle another chance . He was not always such a cold man."

Naruto nodded. " no need to thank me . Now about the chuunin exams that will be held here in about a year and a half a new village will be entering. It will be my own village of course but that's a discussion for later. Now is there anything going on with you that I need to know about?" he asked.

"No we're fine Naruto-kun." Neji replied. "But what we'd really like to know is how you destroyed Kumo. Those bastards were responsible for my father's death."

Naruto chuckled at that an then told them the entire story which again left them all in awe. Then Naruto got up. "Now enough of all that I want to see the babies." he said as he pulled out a few pictures of his own to give to Gaara and the others to look at."

"How the hell are they so big!" yelled Temari and Ten ten in shock , asking the question that everyone else was thinking.

"It's a long story." naruto said sighing tiredly before sitting back down.

Tbc…

Authors note: this is unbetaed so please forgive the errors. Please review , thank you for reading and merry Christmas.


End file.
